Aquaman Atragon: Continents At War
by Japan Boy
Summary: Resurfacing 50 years after their alleged destruction in the Pacific, the Mu Empire strikes again with a new leader & more monsters in their quest to destroy both the surface world AND the undersea city of Atlantis. Can even the combined might of Aquaman, Mera, & Atragon itself be enough to repel the threat which comes their way? Please review if read.


For all the various talented writers & artists over at DC Comics, who have given the character of Aquaman a

most fascinating & worthwhile career since his debut in More Fun Comics #73, from November 1941.

To the loving memory of Aquaman's creator Paul Norris, an artist who (along with writer Mort Weisinger)

gave us a most unique character that has endured for over 70 years & counting (Paul Norris would've

celebrated his centennial 100th birthday on April 26, 2014. He passed away on November 5, 2007 at age 93).

To the loving memory of artist Nick Cardy, who illustrated some of Aquaman's earliest works during DC

Comics' Golden-Silver Age (Nick Cardy had passed away on November 3rd, 2013 at the age of 93).

To the loving memory of the twelve people killed at the Washington Navy Yard Shooting on the morning of

Monday, September 16, 2013. Our hearts & prayers go out to all the friends & families of the victims.

To the loving memory of the thousands of people who lost their lives in the Central Philippines when Typhoon

Haiyan struck on November 8, 2013, injuring thousands more. Our thoughts & prayers go out to them.

**AQUAMAN / ATRAGON:**

**CONTINENTS AT WAR**

2013 by Anthony Ogozalek

**PROLOGUE**

_Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean:_

The ocean was as calm & serene underneath the waves as it was above the surface, with its soothing night sky & water that looks almost as if one could easily walk across it without breaking stride, or the fluid itself. On a cloudless evening, a full moon shone upon the surface with its luminescent light that basically covered every square inch, extending it even below to a degree. A school of fish – Pacific Herrings – swim 300 feet below the waves, going about their merry way, giving the dim light from their position no mind as they travel within their caravan, ever alert for enemies of the deep that would gobble up & swallow them without a moment's hesitation on their part.

From three times the depth of the herring school, a lone submarine – the USS Mako, an SSN-758 model – was making its run as smooth as clockwork. The sub was dark gray in color, with the American flag insignia on both sides at the bow of the vessel. At the stern, a powerful propeller pushes the sub gently through the water in almost complete silence. The only other sound it made was the usual beeping most subs did, being audible even from beneath the waves. Red & white lights flashed from the bridge & underneath to warn other subs & even sea life of their approach.

Within the sub's interior, it was just as at ease as the waters: smooth-running, calm & nearly soundless. Each man on duty does his job efficiently & swiftly with seldom a glitch. The captain stood firm & observed his seamen performing their tasks to the hilt, becoming pleased to see things running the way they should be. He was a tall man measuring a good six feet & four inches, & was well-built under his stylish light-blue uniform, complete with captain's hat. When he first joined the United States Navy, he served four years as a private that eventually earned him a spot at being a captain – a job he's now been doing for _eight _years of his life.

Going along with no glitch of any kind, he gets updates from his men.

"Sailor…anything new to report?", the captain asks a nearby radar operator, who shakes his head.

"Nothing, Captain", he replied. "For all the seven hours that we've been searching, the only thing in the water with us currently is the sea life inhabitants. If they _are _anywhere in the immediate vicinity, we should've seen or _heard _from them by now. This area _is _where their last broadcast came from."

"Keep on it. Notify me if you get _anything _on your screen – even if it's just a guppy."

"Yes sir."

The captain walks over to a radio operator to see if he's had better luck.

"Have you reached them yet, son?", he asks. The man, wearing a pair of headphones placed on his ears & a small built-in microphone inches from his mouth, also shakes his head.

"No sir", he says. "I've been sending out messages every fifteen minutes since we arrived at this location, but so far I've drawn a blank each time. Either their own radio's been somehow damaged, or it could be that…"

The captain places a hand on his shoulder, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"Let's try not to think about _that _possible outcome, son", he says firm but soft. "If there's even a remote chance that any or all of them are still alive, then it's our job to find & bring them home safely. From now on, make it only ten minutes between sending messages. If you happen to make even the slightest contact, call it out immediately."

"Yes sir", the man said, resuming his task & giving the captain time to go over the situation in his mind. It was only three days ago that their predecessor – a submarine named the Barracuda – was scouring this same area they were now in on a routine run. Needless to say it was anything _but _routine: they were attacked by an unknown force that caused all transmissions to cease, but not before they were able to send a desperate S.O.S. back to headquarters. They were only able to relay a quick message & a slight trace on their last known position of their whereabouts, but it was more than enough for the USS Mako to pick up on it. What _couldn't _be picked up on was why would the Barracuda be attacked as it'd been: its only cargo was a supply of building materials & electronics, & not a very ample amount of either at that. If it were something like medicine or food they were attempting a theft of, it would've made sense.

_But this doesn't_, thought the Captain. _If theft _was _the objective in this, then why go through the trouble of wanting to steal materials for building? What could the thieves hope to gain from it? Or maybe our comrades from the Barracuda were simply caught in a conflict with other forces & stumbled upon it by accident?_

He would have to ponder on those thoughts later, as the man from the radar caught his attention.

"Captain! I've got something on my screen, & it isn't any fish!", he says as the captain ran to him.

"What have you picked up?", he asked.

"Whatever it is, sir, it's big! And I don't think it's a whale either!"

"Tell me what you _do _think it could be."

"We've picked up traces of metal, sir", another radar operator said. "It could be another sub heading our way. Its nationality is unknown, so we should assume it's a foreign vessel."

"Get on the radio & address it", the captain ordered. "Ask what their nationality & purpose is. If they don't answer us, issue a warning that we'll open fire on them!"

"Yes sir!", a radio man said, speaking into his microphone & pressing a button. "Attention, unidentified sub, this is the USS Mako of the United States Navy. Please state your nationality & business, over."

A minute goes by with no response, prompting the man to try contact again.

"Unknown sub, you are in the vicinity of the U.S. Navy & impeding in its duties with your unannounced presence! We are ordering you to identify yourself to us immediately! Refusal to comply _will _result in us firing upon your vessel with extreme prejudice! This is your second & _last _warning! You will _not _be given a third! Over!"

Thirty seconds of non-compliance was all that the men need for an answer.

"Still nothing, sir", the man said, facing the captain. "Truth be told, I doubt that they _will _answer us."

The captain nodded, thinking the same.

"Sailor, how close is that sub to us?", he asks without looking towards him.

"The craft is at a distance of 30 yards from us, sir", he said. "How do you want to do this?"

"Order the torpedo rooms to launch a series of depth charges at it! Since it refuses to comply, we'll either sink their vessel or force it to surface & arrest their party!"

"Yes sir!"

A strike on the sub's hull causes it to shake before the order can be carried out. Although slight, it was enough to shake the captain & force him to grab a handrail for balance & prevent him from hitting the floor.

"What happened?", he called out.

"We seem to have been struck on the side of our hull, sir!", one man said.

"Any damage done?"

"No sir!"

A muffled sound echoed the area, dipping the control room into silence. It sounded just like metal being grinded or bent underwater & lasted for sixty seconds before there was another jolt of the sub.

This one was much more powerful, & this time it succeeded in knocking the captain off his feet & onto the floor. Those sitting were barely able to stay in their seats, but cries of shock still escaped their lips. The sub was now being lurched over to one side as the captain slid to the wall. Only by an act of placing his hands out prevented him from smacking his head against it.

"What the _hell _is going on?! Somebody give me a sit-rep!", he ordered as he gets to his feet.

"That unknown sub has us snagged somehow, sir!", a radar operator announced.

"What?! How?!"

"He's right, sir!", another man called out. "It's taking us deeper into the water! We're already at 1200 feet below the surface, & we're still descending rapidly! If they take us to a depth more than that of 3600 feet, we'll be crushed by the intense water pressure!"

"Get us loose before they can! _Now!_"

"We're trying, sir, but none of the controls are responding!", a man calls out. "Whatever they've hit us with, it's interfering with our electronics! We can't launch any of our weapons, let alone call out for an S.O.S.!"

To punctuate the man's claim, monitors & equipment everywhere begin sparking & shorting out, causing cries of agony & despair to erupt from the men. The captain's own heart was racing madly, wondering if this was what happened to their poor comrades in the Barracuda only three days ago.

Their descend kept going, with no signs of slowing.

In the control room of the sub which attacks & is now dragging the USS Mako to its watery grave was a busy group of people at the helm, piloting their craft & pressing/flicking various switches. They were dressed in simple clothing of loincloths, headbands, sandals & colorful neckwear. To most, they would seem as unlikely & perhaps even inappropriate attire for operating a sophisticated piece of equipment. But these individuals weren't concerned with proper demeanor: they stuck to their jobs as thoroughly as any soldier in the Armed Forces, & were monitoring the situation like hawks. From behind them all, a large command chair clouded mostly in the shadows rested a lone figure, his upper half & facial features covered in darkness. He was covered from head to neck in a black suit, & a silver staff with a single sharp point at the bottom & three on top was held in his right hand.

"What's the status now on the sub's condition?", he asked his men, his voice partially mechanized.

"We are now at 2800 feet, sir", one of the men addressed him.

"Will their cargo be all right at the depths we're submerging in?"

A quick analysis readout of the sub gave the answer.

"Yes. The metal it's encased in will easily withstand the crushing pressures of the deep", said the man.

"Excellent. Keep descending until their vessel is crushed by the water pressure", the darkened figure said.

"Yes sir!"

In the control room & everywhere else aboard the USS Mako, the captain & his crew were shouting out at each other & going into a panic, realizing there was nothing they could do to escape their watery fate. Even at repeating attempts of calling for help did nothing to improve their situation, which was getting more dire by the second as steam heated the air, making it harder & harder for them to breathe.

_Was _this _the fate of our friends in the Barracuda? Is _this _what happened to them as it's doing to us?_, the captain thought bitterly, his vision starting to go dark & his breathing coming out in agonizing pants.

He saw the wall on the opposite side begin to buckle & cave inwards, spewing water from freshly-made cracks in the metal before going into unconsciousness & slumping to the floor.

In several areas, the hull of the USS Mako was getting crushed as if by a giant invisible hand like it was made out of tin foil the deeper it was being towed by the foreign sub, whose pair of thick cables were attached by large magnets at the end, sticking to the hull like remoras on a shark. Metal can be heard screeching in the depths of the water as they were now at 4000 feet deep, crushing the USS Mako further. Unable to take the enormous strain, the United States Navy submarine bent inwards in the middle 45 degrees before exploding in the center with a tremendous blast that was felt even by the aggressors.

Even before it dissipated, the men in the foreign sub were busy scanning the remains of the USS Mako.

"What's the verdict?", the one in charge asks from his seat after a full minute goes by.

"Scanners indicate that no life is detected from the wreckage", said one man. "Even those who weren't killed by the explosion have surely either drowned or were crushed instantly by the pressure."

"Good. Send out a salvage team at once to collect their cargo. It's vital to the success of our plans."

"Yes sir!", the man said, rising from his seat & saluting his leader by raising his palm. Gathering a group of willing volunteers, they all enter the next room to prepare their job. The shadow figure sits in his chair in complete silence.

His thoughts, however, were anything but.

_You wanted us to identify ourselves, Captain? Don't worry – we will! Very soon, the entire _world _will know of us & our power as it once did before! And not even _he _shall be able to stop us!_

He laughs to himself inwardly as a pair of large oval-shaped eyes briefly flashed red.

**CHAPTER I**

_Three weeks later, off the coast of Boston, Massachusetts:_

It was 11:00 in the morning, & the sun shone brightly upon the home of the famed baseball team the Red Sox. In the ocean between the areas of the Graves & Egg Rock, the pleasure cruise ship Columbus was making its trip across the coastline of Boston as tourists & vacationers were taking in the sights from the waters, along with pictures from their iPhones, iPads, cameras & whatever else has photo-taking capacity.

'Were taking pictures' being the operative term, as what was occurring now aboard the Columbus was something that is definitely _not _in the ship's brochure: a half-hour ago, a band of armed men in full body armor & combat gear stormed the ship with automatic weapons & overtook security guards, tying them up & rounding up the vacationers/tourists to the deck at the bow of the boat, ordering each one to surrender their valuables of money, jewelry & the like. A few well-placed rounds of bullets just above their heads was all they needed for persuasion, & the people were rushing to comply before the terrorists decide to use any one of them for target practice. A large sack was used to carry their haul, & was nearly full.

As one man was sealing it up, the leader faced the captive crowd.

"Thank you, ladies & gentlemen! You've been a very, ahem, _generous _audience!", he addressed with a chuckle that was shared by his men. "And now, since you were all quite kind to make your donations to a most worthy cause, there's something else we need from you."

"What _more_ could we possibly give you after robbing us clean, maniac?!", a man snapped.

"He's right! We have nothing _else _to hand over to you!", said a woman, clearly scared.

"Ah, but you _do!_", the leader said. "See, we've been in the last war with Iraq, & even in Afghanistan! We fought long & hard to do our duty & made a lot of strategic kills of the enemy, but in the end we've been denied what we were owed for our services by our superiors! They said they had to make some…cutbacks! Now, I ask of you people – was that even fair? Wouldn't _you _be unhappy with that?"

"And so you think robbing _us _justifies the means?", an elderly man asks. "Look sir, I can sympathize with your predicament! There's been times that I've been cheated by my bank, & even my insurance company! But for the love of God, you don't see _me _toting guns around & robbing people to make any kind of compensations for it, do you?"

"He's right, sir!", said an elderly woman, presumably the man's wife. "If you want to take our money & valuables, then by all means take them! When the authorities come for us, we'll tell them _your _side of the story & hopefully get this matter straightened out somehow!"

The men all stare at each other as if contemplating the matter.

Finally, they turn back to their hostages.

"Oh my dear, if only it were that simple", the leader says in mock sympathy. "Your donation _will _make a nice compensation for our loss during the wars we fought in, but while we do appreciate your condolences, I do fear that the main problem now is that you folks know too much of this ordeal. We can't let any of what you're all informed of let slip to the authorities. Therefore, I'm afraid we have little recourse but to silence you all."

Gasps of shock & fear erupt through the captive crowd, their hopes for a peaceful settlement dashed. The robbery that started was now going to end in bloodshed consisting of men, women & children being slaughtered like cows meant for their end. Instead of returning home from their vacation, they're going to be all _sent _home in coffins.

The men & their leader raised their rifles at the crowd, all of whom were clutching onto their loved ones & each other.

Only a miracle can save them from the grave.

Right behind the terrorists, a sprout of water from the ocean shot up into the sky & hauled an object that landed safely onto the deck. It rose up into a tall male figure measuring a height of six feet, one inch. His eyes were a shiny aqua blue, & his short hair a bright blonde. He wore a pair of green pants that also covered his feet, a golden belt with an 'A' insignia on the front, green gloves that covered his hands & forearms, & an orange shirt that is actually scale armor. In his hands he holds a five-pronged trident, with water dripping down from it & him.

Where he hails from, he is called Orin or even the King of the Seven Seas.

From where he was raised, he is named Arthur Curry.

But to the world, he goes by a name known as…

"Aquaman!", the terrorist leader says.

"Mowing down a band of innocent people just because you were swindled out of your earnings by the military you served in? Tell me – what _would_ your superiors say about this?", Aquaman asks.

"Don't stand there gawking, you idiots! _Shoot him down!_", the leader barked, stirring the men into action. As one, a barrage of high velocity-speeding bullets race towards Aquaman. Each one strikes at his chest, neck, arms & head with stinging force, but for the most part every bullet gets ricocheted off his body. Being in the water for so long due to his Atlantean heritage, Arthur's body has become immensely dense & strong, being able to withstand even the deepest parts of the ocean with no trouble.

Bullets from guns can no more harm him than ping-pong balls, & they were bouncing off him as if they were simply that.

Amused by their futile efforts, Aquaman nonetheless decided to end the silly squabble & be done with it.

He raised his trident & was about to rush into battle when the leader caught his attention.

"Aquaman!", he shouted, grabbing a hostage – a little girl no more than five – while his men were using the hero as target practice. They cease firing as their leader went on, holding a pistol to the child's head. "Here's what's going to happen: you're going to give yourself up & allow my men to bind you nice & tight! If you try anything funny on your part or don't comply, this little bitch gets her brains splattered all across the deck! And we have more than enough hostages to convince you otherwise, as we'll shoot & kill them one by one every minute that you refuse! Well…do you surrender?! Or do you wish to have all their deaths placed upon your conscience?!"

Aquaman looks at the hostages, then to the little girl in the leader's grip, then back to him again. In all that time, his mind was contemplating on how to deal with the situation to ensure very little or no bloodshed.

Then he does something unexpected by all: he raises his hands & smiles.

"All right, mister – anything you say", he says calmly like it's no big deal. He gets down on his knees & bends over forward, his palms hitting the deck. Once he was crouched down, the men began advancing at him & get within two steps before a squadron of Exocoetidae – flying fish – erupt from the ocean & literally streak themselves at the terrorists like living missiles, striking them in the face & chest. The sudden attack causes the leader to drop his hostage, enabling her to get away & return to her parents. The volley of flying fish was like a living wave, & struck the men hard. Before long, the fish return to the water only to have a new kind of attack occur.

In _this _assault, a horde of fully-grown Homarus Americanus – American Lobsters – sprang up out of the ocean & sank their large claws into areas of the men where their body armor _cannot _protect them: hands, feet, arms, legs & faces. The sea crustaceans bite down hard on these exposed areas, & the men all cry out in agony as they drop like stones to the deck, dropping their weapons & fighting frantically to get the shelled creatures off, their hands going everywhere in blurs to remove their small but vicious assailants. Before long, the lobsters all withdrew on their own, ending their attack almost as suddenly as it began.

But by that time, the security guards have all been released (freed by Aquaman's trident) & have all but confiscated their weapons & are now using them against their former owners.

Faced with having the shoe on the other foot, the men have no choice but to surrender.

They raise their hands as the guards cover them tightly, removing their other weapons before placing them in handcuffs.

"Thank you kindly, Aquaman", said the lead guard once the men were in custody. "If you hadn't shown up when you did, we'd all be sent to our graves, be it in the water _or _the ground!"

"Glad I could help", he answered. "I heard the commotion beneath the waves, & I'm fortunate to have reached these people in the nick of time before a bloodbath occurred. You & your men should have no problem with these terrorists until the Coast Guard arrives to haul them away."

"Trust me, they won't. Not unless they wish to get shot! And after the rough treatment _we _received along with these people, all we need is just _one _excuse to pull these triggers!"

The lead guard & his staff stared daggers at the terrorists while he spoke, all feeling exactly as he did.

The girl who was taken hostage – a girl with long blonde hair in an upright ponytail – approaches the King of the Seven Seas, who gets down on one knee to greet her.

"Are you okay, little one?", he asks kindly.

"Yes. What you did before – that was _amazing!_", she replied enthusiastically & with a big smile. "Did you talk to those sea creatures into attacking those bad men?"

"I wouldn't say 'talk' to them, exactly. I merely gave them a message in their minds, & that's how they assist me whenever I need it. It's how I 'communicate' with most forms of sea life."

_Creatures like dolphins, however – they're something else entirely_, Aquaman thought with humor.

"It was still incredible!", the girl said. "Say Aquaman…could I ask something of you?"

"What would that be?", he asks.

The child takes out an iPhone & readies to take his picture.

"If I took your picture, would you autograph it for me?", she asks. He looks around at the guards & the other people, all of whom were smiling at the girl's request & awaiting his answer. His ears suddenly pick up a distant sound, & he slowly rises to his feet, his attention now towards Boston.

"What's wrong? You can't do it?", the girl wondered.

"Oh no, I never said that. What's your name, little one?", Aquaman asked.

"Cindy Lou."

"I'm needed elsewhere right now, Cindy Lou, so I'll have to get back to you on that picture", Aquaman finished his statement with a smile & a salute to Cindy Lou before leaping into the water again & taking off like a shot, his course set for Boston.

_Boston:_

Police sirens were blaring as over a dozen patrol cars were chasing an armored car full of cash bundles as its cargo, along with a quartet of felons in black suits & ski masks who attempted to hijack it, succeeding. They race down Milk Street after a daring robbery at the Bank of America on 315 Washington Street – a robbery that left a security guard killed & another wounded. Some police fire at the fleeing vehicle, but their bullets bounce off the armored car's hide, doing absolutely no damage. Getting onto Cross Street, the felons pick up even more speed with the police units matching them every step of the way. The police resume firing a couple shots from their handguns, but the effect was only repeated like before: the culprits in the armored car literally laugh off the feeble attack, feeling invincible.

"Smooth move, man!", said one of the felons, one of two riding in the rear. "Hijacking this armored car was _brilliant!_ Bullets bounce off of us like we're bulletproof! The cops can't even _begin _to touch us in this speeding tank!"

"Not only that, but I'm betting that you can't say the same about _them!_", said the second felon with a wicked grin. "Let's show those flatfoots how feeblish they _really _are!"

Nodding, the felons in the rear slide open the windows & aim their Heckler & Koch Assault Rifles, their nozzles sticking out. A barrage of bullets tear through the cops' windshields, shattering & spraying the drivers with broken shards, causing them to lose control of their vehicles & swerve across the road. The two lead units crash into parked cars, while those behind slam on their brakes & swerve to avoid colliding themselves, giving the armored car time to gain a sizeable distance.

Pleased of the damage they caused, the two in the rear withdrew their weapons & laughed in triumph.

"Ha! Did you see that? We beat the fuzz!", said the first man, high-fiving his partner. The driver & his passenger smile happily as they approach & make a right turn on North Washington Street. Both of their smiles disappear when they see what's ahead of them, standing at the intersection of North Washington & Causeway Streets, making them stop temporarily.

It was Aquaman, trident in hand & staring right back.

"Aquaman!", the two felons in the rear say in surprise.

"What the hell is _he _doing here?! Does he think we're a school of fish, or something?!", said the front seat passenger.

"It won't matter _what _he thinks of us!", said the driver, their leader. "In a few moments, they're going to be his _last_ thoughts! Goodbye, fish-man!"

The driver stepped on the gas pedal as he said his last statement, screeching the tires of their armored ride & leaving skid marks on the pavement. It raced down the street at full speed in seconds, heading directly for the Sea King, who stood where he planted his feet & lowered his trident as if to spear an enemy.

Which, in a sense, he _is_: the armored car ran headlong into Aquaman's trident & gets pierced within its front grid. An ordinary person would've been splattered in such an attempt on their part. But Arthur Curry isn't in that category, & his immense strength harshly forces the armored car to a dead stop in the middle of the intersection. Its abrupt halt violently jarred everyone inside, throwing their bodies forward by the momentum as the passenger gets flung into & through the vehicle's windshield, shattering it & sending him onto the pavement in a tumble. With his weapon still stuck in the car's engine, Aquaman uses it to lift the vehicle – felons & all – over his head & bring it down like a giant hammer onto its side. The crash swung open the rear doors & spat out the two in the rear with their weapons in hand.

Jarred & shaken as they were, the felons were far from out of fight: almost immediately they aimed their rifles at the Sea King & fire madly, hoping to make him pay for his tomfoolery. Much to their dismay, all their shots became as useless as the terrorists on the Columbus cruise ship, bouncing off his skin & suit harmlessly with no significant damage. Aquaman grabs the first gun & bends it ninety degrees as easily as if it were melted butter. The thug's eyes go wide in stunned silence just before Arthur gives the first man a powerful right fist in his face, knocking out his two front teeth & sending him sailing back to an approaching police unit which stops just two feet away.

Aquaman grabs the second rifle from the man's partner & swings it into the car, smashing it into pieces like it was made of glass or plaster. But the man wasn't about to go down as easily: unsheathing a large hunting knife, he swings it at Arthur repeatedly, intent to gut him like any fish he commands in his element. Upon his twelfth swing, Aquaman snatches the knife hand with his left hand in a vice-like grip before delivering a right uppercut to the man's chin, making him see stars even as more police converge to haul him, his partner & the passenger away.

The driver, however, managed to get out & on his feet, having worn his seat belt which absorbed most of the crash. Aquaman went to the front of the armored car, pulled his trident out & started after the last man, who pulled out his Glock pistol & grabbed a young black woman in her early twenties from the sidewalk, placing the weapon against her head as Aquaman halts his approach, as do the police but draw their guns at the ready.

"Aquaman!", the driver shouts. "Don't you or the police come any closer, or this nigger bitch gets sent to an early grave!"

"Do you honestly think you'll escape in your current predicament, even with a hostage?", Arthur asked. "The rest of your party is already in police custody! If you give yourself up, there's a good chance the courts will go easy on you! Think about it: the longer this goes on, the less better it'll become – for you!"

"Not a chance! I've got two major strikes against me! I go down now, it's curtains for me! So _here's _what I'm thinking: the police let my comrades & I go with our take, I won't kill this bitch, & we all go home happy! I _know _the cops won't take a chance firing their guns, for fear of hitting her, & _you're _not near the water enough to call upon your little fish pals to help out!"

"He doesn't _need _to be!", called out a female voice which came from the direction of Freedom Trail. Out from behind a tree stepped a female that measured five feet, nine inches tall. Her outfit was similar to Arthur's orange shirt, only it was green & covered almost her entire body, leaving only her hands, neck & a portion of her chest exposed. She had deep blue eyes & a head of beautiful long crimson hair, with a golden three-pointed tiara which rested on top. She took a few steps towards the driver, who pressed the gun to his hostage's head a bit in a gesture of telling her no further.

"Who the hell are _you?! _Aquawoman?!", he asked harshly.

"My name is _Mera_, human!", she corrected him in the same tone. "And therefore, you will comply with my husband's demand of releasing the woman & giving yourself up to the local authorities! If you _still _refuse, I shall do something unpleasant which I truly wish to avoid consorting to!"

His answer came in seconds.

"Get bent!", he spat.

"Foolish man!", Mera said, raising her arm & her eyes glowing. "Here's a fun little science fact: do you know that the human body is consistent of 70% water?"

"What the hell are you…", the man started saying.

He's suddenly struck by a gorge in his stomach & an irresistible urge to regurgitate, & his head feels like it's filled with helium ready to float away. That was when thin, adequate streams of H2O started running out of his mouth, eyes, nostrils & even his ears.

"What's…happening…to me?", he asks, his voice raspy & sounding like sandpaper.

"I'm dehydrating you with my hydrokinesis!", Mera explains. "You currently feel like you haven't had a drink of water in hours! That causes headaches, fatigue & muscle cramps! Now let's go for a full day!"

Effects of Mera's hydrokinesis were fast & immediate: the man was feeling all the symptoms, & getting weaker by the second due to dehydration.

"Still defiant, eh? Let's see how you fare for _two _days without a drink!", Mera went on, continuing to drain the man's bodily fluids. The man's vision was becoming blurred, & his pulse was spiking to high levels as water was still seeping out of his body, becoming too weak now to hold either his hostage _or _his gun, letting go of both. The woman ran to a group of other African-Americans far from his reach, & the gun clattered to the pavement.

"Not doing so good _now_, are you?! Shall we go for three days, or do you wish to yield?!", Mera asked.

"I…I yield! Please…stop!", the man said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Mera!", Aquaman said, walking towards his wife. "I heard him say he yields. The police can handle him & his gang from here."

His answer gave Mera pause in her actions: she ceased her hydrokinesis, & her eyes returned to normal.

"Very well", she said, lowering her arm & approaching her husband. Police surround the man & place him in a paddy wagon with the rest of his accomplices as the two ocean-dwellers embrace in a kiss that caused bystanders to take photos of this joyous occasion with their portable devices, coupled by enthusiastic cheers. It gets broken up when one bald-headed black man calls out to him.

"Hey Aquaman!"

"Yes?"

"You & the mer-lady _rock!_", he exclaims, giving both a big thumbs-up gesture with his hands & grins of bright white teeth. His show of appreciation was joined by those surrounding him.

"Uh…thank you. I guess", Aquaman replied, his facial features in a mix of appreciation & confusion, not sure what the man meant by 'rock'. Mera smiled & chuckled, making her husband blush a little. The police walk up to the aquatic couple.

"Aquaman?", one officer says.

"Yes officer?", he says.

"You must be parched from your ordeal. Would you & the Missus like a drink of water?"

Aquaman & Mera look at each other in confusion & amusement. They believe the man must be joking: both were practically born & raised in the oceans of the world, which covers three quarters of the planet, with Mera being able to control it at will as she displayed, & the officer – a young rookie – asks them if they want a drink of water?

Neither water-bearer knows whether to scoff or laugh at him, so they do neither.

"Thank you but no, officer. That won't be necessary", Mera said, grinning.

"Pardon us", Aquaman said, smirking just before he & his wife take off into the sky in a mighty leap assisted by a small geyser, propelling them up & making a diving beeline straight for the water on the east side of the Charlestown Bridge. They were gone from sight before making a splash & racing off.

"Idiot!", said an officer, giving the young rookie a slight slap behind his head.

"What?", he replied, rubbing his head where he was hit.

The police re-entered their vehicles & drove off with their catch in tow.

Unseen from all eyes at Endicott Street, a lone man dressed in a black business suit & dark shades was viewing the entire conflict take place from the cover of a building & several parked cars.

Watching Aquaman & Mera take off & enter the water, he smiled grimly.

He would be seeing them again.

And so would the rest of his people.

**CHAPTER II**

_Revere Beach, 12:00 p.m.:_

Aquaman & Mera headed to a restaurant located within one of the hotels, enjoying a hearty lunch which was _not _seafood of any kind. For a change, they were each feasting on a plate of Ravioli with tomato sauce that contained flavorable herbs like parsley & other ingredients. A side order of meatballs added to the delicacy of their meal, & instead of water to drink, they were enjoying a glass of the place's finest wine. Those within the eatery gawked at their arrival for several minutes before returning to their own orders.

Finishing three quarters of their meal, Arthur & Mera engage in conversation at their private table.

"A foiled attempt at kidnapping, preventing robberies at land _and _sea, & making sure everyone lives in the end…not a bad day's work, Arthur", Mera said, taking a sip of her wine & getting a smile from her man.

"Not bad at all, Mera", Aquaman replied. "If lives can be saved no matter how dire the situation, then it's all worth it in the long run. I'm happy to be at the right place & time for those people on that cruise ship this morning, followed by rounding up those would-be bank robbers."

"Along with that young woman their leader tried to take hostage."

"Ditto", Arthur said, lowering his head slightly. "I only wish I'd've been there for those sailors of both the Barracuda & the USS Mako almost a month ago."

Mera saw the despair in his voice, & used a finger to lift his head & meet his eyes.

"Arthur…there's only so much any one man can do. Even if he _is _a king", Mera said, her voice being just as soothing as her touch. "You fight long & hard to help preserve the peace & tranquility of the world's oceans, & that's more than I or anyone you help out there, land or sea, can ever ask of you. Nobody's perfect, Arthur. I want you to keep that in mind. Not just for me, but for you also."

Aquaman & Mera stare into each other's eyes like two lovers on their honeymoon. Since they first met on friendly terms, they discovered they have much in common: Arthur was born in the lost underwater city of Atlantis but raised on the surface by a kindly lighthouse keeper named Tom Curry. Eventually, he returned to Atlantis to become their king but abdicated the city's throne, having grown accustomed to life on land. Mera, on the other hand, was from the hidden realm of Xebel, located within the Bermuda Triangle. Her father ordered her to kill Aquaman, having believed that Atlantis was plotting to invade Xebel, but Mera refused after seeing how noble Arthur really is deep down beneath his fits of temper. Her refusal to carry out his orders caused Mera to be exiled from her home, just as alone as her one-time quarry.

But she wasn't: having some similarities, they each felt a deep mutual respect that soon blossomed into full-fledged love – a love that lasts to this day.

"You always know what to tell me, Mera", Aquaman says, smiling his warmest & taking her hand in his. "It convinces me that our meeting was not accidental, but rather that of fate – that we were _destined _to be with one another as lovers, then husband & wife. I couldn't _be_ happier with the outcome."

"Neither could I, Arthur", Mera said sincerely. "I couldn't _begin _to imagine my life without you any more than you could of me. I'm glad I disobeyed my father's orders in terminating your life."

The two share a slight laugh from her comment.

"But I _am _curious about those sub attacks, Arthur", Mera said, her tone low but serious.

"In what way?", he asks.

"A few things: what _were _in those two submarines that caused them to be attacked & worth killing each of their crews over? Or was it simply just bad luck that they suffered a malfunction of some kind? Finally, were you able to get any clues as to what actually happened, or who perpetrated these heinous crimes?"

"Those were exactly _my_ thoughts when I first heard about their destruction, Mera. Truth be told, I _don't _believe that it was caused by a glitch in their design. They _were _attacked, that much is plain. When I spoke to the U.S. Navy about the disasters, they told me that the cargo in the Barracuda was scraps of building materials & a few electronics – relatively harmless. The USS Mako's cargo was anything but: I've been informed that a small amount of plutonium was being herded by that vessel."

"Plutonium? Isn't that a…"

"A substance that can be used for a variety of things: energy, heat, fuel, & worst of all, making weapons such as the atomic bomb like the ones America dropped on Japan at the end of the Second World War. One doesn't even have to go through the trouble of making them into bombs: just inhaling a small portion of its dust can cause a person a terrible case of cancer. As for who the culprit was…I'm afraid I haven't even the slightest clue. Whoever it is, they work swiftly & efficiently to evade even me. They're good, Mera – _real _good."

"What shall we do in the meantime, Arthur?"

"What the Coast Guard & United States Navy themselves are currently doing, Mera: step up our patrol of the ocean & remain ever vigilant & cautious, only more so."

Arthur & Mera finished the remainder of their meal in silence.

_Amnesty Bay, Maine, 11:00 p.m.:_

Once their lunch was done, Aquaman & Mera paid for their food in golden Atlantean doubloons – coins with a cross engraved in them & highly valuable – before heading out to sea & try to pick up any leads on who assaulted the Barracuda & USS Mako submarines three weeks ago. They'd checked the area of attack thorough enough for several hours before getting in touch with the Navy itself, hoping to get any updates on their behalf.

Sadly, they were as stumped as the two water-bearers, having no new developments other than what they already told Aquaman on his previous visit.

Drawing a blank, Aquaman decided to call it a day & went back to his home at Amnesty Bay in Maine, where his adopted father Tom Curry raised him. It was a simple setting: a one-story house with a fence in the back way & a tall lighthouse his father used to operate when he was still alive, & is now shining brightly in the nighttime. The domicile was placed on top of a large spire of rock, with a dirt road being the only access to its front entrance. Arthur stood in the back, his hands on the chain-link fence as he stares out into the vast ocean he calls his second home. He thinks of his daily activities, along with thoughts a little more…personal.

Images of his father entered his mind, ranging from his childhood right up to when he died in the hospital after fighting off a band of pirates trying to rob him & take his ship. One of those was the killer known only as Black Manta, a longtime foe of Aquaman. The mere thought of his arch-enemy puts him in a fit of rage, & his hands become tighter on the fence before hearing his wife's soothing voice, causing him to relent & soften his grip. Their nameless dog, whom they saved during a creature attack, stood by their side.

"Arthur?", Mera said, dressed in her night gown. She wraps her arms around him from behind in a loving embrace. "Won't you come to bed? It _is _getting late, & we can certainly use the rest after a hard day's work."

"I know", Arthur said. "You're right, Mera…it _has _been a rough day, what with foiling the terrorists & bank robbers, adding to our task of finding more clues about the disappearances of two of the Navy's subs. I was just in need of some ocean breeze to help clear my head before turning in, that's all."

"You weren't thinking about your lack of success with the subs, have you?"

"Only vaguely. My _main _thoughts were about this lighthouse's previous owner."

"Tom Curry? Your father?"

"Yes. I miss him, Mera. I miss him something fierce. He raised & gave me such kindness that I feel I may not even deserve sometimes. He knew I was different from other children, & yet he loved me no less than any decent father would his own child. Every time I set foot in this place or even look at it from a distance, I feel as if he's still here, waiting for me to come inside & consult with me. If only he didn't…he hadn't…"

Arthur started to be choked up on speaking of his father's demise, & Mera held him even closer just as tears formed in her husband's eyes & began sobbing slightly.

_Damn you, Dr. Shin, for exploiting Arthur like you did for your own personal gain!_, Mera thought, of the Asian scientist who helped Tom mentor Arthur with his powers before making him an obsession that cost Tom his life later.

Escorting him back inside, Mera took Arthur to bed & comforted him until he was ready for sleep.

_The home of Dr. Stephen Shin, 11:45 p.m.:_

The Asian scientist was slumped over his table of papers & computer screen in hopes to find something most other scientists of his caliber would deem either impossible or even ridiculous.

The lost city/continent of Atlantis.

Dr. Stephen Shin was a Japanese – or perhaps even Korean – man somewhere in his 50s or early 60s, with black hair & a pair of square reading glasses over his eyes. Dressed in his white lab coat, black pants & shoes, he dozed on his table, using a pillow from his couch.

His slumber was disturbed by a knock on his door, & he slowly raised his head to check the time.

_What the hell…? It's 11:45 in the evening! Who could be coming to my house at _this _late hour?_, thought Shin, unhappily rising from the carpeted floor & walking to the front door. When he opens it, he half-expected to see Aquaman there, but instead he found a man in black suit with white gloves, black hair just like his & a pair of shades over his eyes.

"Dr. Stephen Shin?", he asked.

"Yes, that's me. Who are you, & what do you want?", Shin replied, somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry about the hour, Doctor. My name is Shin Tazaki. I'm an investigating journalist, & I've come to talk to you about Aquaman. You're a friend of his, aren't you?"

The mentioning of the Sea King perked Dr. Shin up, as evident on his face.

"Please come in", he said, allowing Tazaki entry.

Dr. Shin led his late-night guest into the living room. Taking a seat opposite each other, Tazaki got down to business.

"Again, sorry about the late hour, Dr. Shin, but this couldn't wait", he begins. "I've been following up on your work for as long as I can remember, Doctor, & it makes for some fascinating reading. From what I've read of you, you were on an expedition during a storm one night. Both your boat & whole crew were lost. You were close to joining them until you were found & rescued by one Tom Curry, who gave birth of a son years later whom he had named Arthur. One day he came to you to acquire about young Arthur's abilities to telepathically communicate with fish & other sea creatures. It was you that taught him how to manifest his abilities & use them to his benefit. But then one day, it all went downhill for you when you discussed going public with him & his talents. It made his father _very _angry, & he forbade you from ever seeing his son again. Yet you did, & then Arthur Curry – who is now the hero known as Aquaman – became the subject for every tabloid paper & such, making you nothing but a public laughing stock. As a consequence, you lost your job, your reputation, & quite possibly even your dignity. And yet, you continue to search for clues to prove that Atlantis – where Arthur Curry really came from – and its people is no fairy tale, & that it actually exists."

"It _does _exist, I tell you!", Dr. Shin barked. "Arthur Curry – Aquaman – is _living proof _of its existence! I've asked him to take me there to let me see it for myself, but he refuses me each time!"

_And after everything that I've done for him!_, Shin thought unhappily. _Then again…_

"Look, Mr. Tazaki, what you've just relayed to me is nothing new, so if you're here to reminisce about my past failures in this matter…", Dr. Shin started to say until Tazaki cuts in.

"Oh no, Doctor. I'm not here to gloat on that, let alone waste your time. On the contrary, I'm here to give you the chance you've been waiting _years _for."

"Do you mean to tell me that…?"

"Yes. What would you say if I told you that I can lead you to Atlantis?", Tazaki says.

Dr. Shin's face lit up with eagerness he hasn't felt since high school.

"Talk to me!", he says with a huge smile.

A smile came from Tazaki's mouth as well.

_Amnesty Bay, 1:00 a.m.:_

The full moon shone bright again in the nighttime sky as the east coast fell into a state of tranquility, both its residents & the ocean itself. Hardly a sound was echoing through the area, save for that of the splashing waves against the rocks below & the caw of seagulls flying overhead. This inticing state of serenity does not elude Aquaman, as he sleeps soundly in his bed with Mera by his side, their arms in a loving embrace. Feeling the love of his life beside him gave Arthur extasy not unlike the times when Tom Curry was still alive. The man who helped Atlanna – his mother from Atlantis – give birth to & raised him in spite of his unusual abilities was heaven for Arthur, & is now increased exponentially to true love with Mera in his life. His biggest & deepest regret that his father isn't around to meet Mera & appreciate that he's found his lover & soulmate: he would've been _so _proud to have.

It undoubtedly _would've _happened, were it not for his arch-nemesis Black Manta.

Having the person he loathed & despised most in all the world gave Arthur a sense of unrest, & his hands were beginning to tighten into fists. But then he recalls where he was & who he's currently with, preventing him from going all-out with anger. Through that brief period, Arthur opened his eyes to find that Mera stayed soundly asleep.

_Atlantis bless you, Mera my love_, he thought with a smile.

He closed his eyes & went back to sleep.

It only lasted a few minutes longer: equipped with enhanced hearing, Arthur picks up a sound coming at a distance which was getting louder by the second. Lifting himself into an upright position, he gets a clearer audio of the sound.

It was a steady sound of rushing water.

Getting out of bed, putting on his orange scale shirt & grabbing his trident, Arthur rushed over to the back entrance with their dog following him to get a look out at the ocean. What he saw made his suspicion correct: it _was _rushing water, but what he _didn't _expect is that the wave was heading in a particular direction.

Straight for his father's lighthouse!

The dog started growling angrily before letting loose with several warning barks.

"Arthur?", Mera said, being woken up by the dog's barking.

"Mera! Get out here – quick!", Aquaman called out. She was out in record time, having no time to get into her own outfit. She too saw the large wave of water coming straight at them.

"Arthur – what _is _it?", she asked.

"Trouble!", he said, raising his weapon.

Mera was about to use her hydrokinesis to push the wave back when it suddenly exploded, spraying water everywhere & getting the trio wet. What was in its place stunned them: it was a giant lobster measuring a length of 50 meters from tip to tail. Two pairs of feelers & a pair of eyes on stalks made up its face with a point like a bird's beak. One of its claws was twice the size of the other, but with no teeth like a regular lobster. Instead, it looked as if it was used for cutting like a giant pair of scissors. The other claw remained closed & seemingly unable to open, but was endured with a sharp point that could no doubt be used for stabbing its prey. It stood on the jagged rocks below on four pairs of legs, & its tail was partly emerged in the water at the fin. Its outer shell was an orange-red in color, & it was given a name by which Aquaman & Mera remember well.

"Ebirah!", they cried as their dog kept barking fiercely at the new monstrous arrival.

Only when Ebirah let out a hideous screech did the dog cease & ran for cover, whimpering in fear.

The giant lobster raised its pointed claw & jammed it forward to spear the two water-bearers in a single strike. Aquaman & his wife would have none of it: the former flung himself at Ebirah & struck it square in what passed for its chin, knocking it backwards several yards. Mera joins in by using her hydrokinesis to create water straps from the ocean & pin the creature down for her husband to finish it. Aquaman seized the chance & raised his trident, making a leap into the air over Ebirah's head to bury his weapon into its head.

But they underestimate the creature's great strength: Ebirah broke free of Mera's water binds & caught the Sea King off-guard. With a mighty swing of its larger claw, Ebirah swatted Aquaman like an annoying bug & sent him flying towards the lighthouse, crashing into the top portion of the structure & exploding into a rain of debris that crashed down on & damaged some of their home below.

"_Arthur!_", Mera cried, swatting debris away as best she could. Ebirah let out another high-pitched screech & raised its large claw to swipe at her, but she was too nimble & avoided getting crushed or even skewered by the sea beast. Somersaulting, she put distance between her & Ebirah, goading it away from their home & spare it any further damage.

"Over _here_, foul creature!", Mera shouted, launching water structures of long sharp points to lure it away.

The points did little damage to Ebirah's shelly hide, but succeeded in pursuing her: in spite of its large size, Ebirah moved rather quick on its eight legs, acting somewhat like a shelled spider. Mera fought to keep ahead of the thing, keeping it occupied & devising of a strategy to defeat it or send it back into the ocean. The large crustacean raised both its claws & brought them down repeatedly at Mera, in hopes of either impaling her or crush her like an insect. Even though most nimble & agile, Mera was hard-pressed in keeping herself clear of the claws that continue to batter & assault her. Even strands of water projectiles did little to suppress its attack.

But she _is _keeping Ebirah away from their home. Of _that_, she can be proud of.

Another swing from the creature's larger claw was brought down with sledgehammer force, sending up a portion of earth & Mera with it. The female warrior was thrown thirty feet away & landed on her back, the blow stunning & making her open to attack. Ebirah's pointed claw was raised & set to stab her through the stomach.

"_Get away from my wife!_", Aquaman shouted, rushing at Ebirah & smashing himself into its right side. The force of the blow was stronger than before, pushing the giant crustacean to the edge & sending it tumbling down into the water with a tremendous splash. Having dealt with Ebirah, Aquaman rushes to Mera's side & is grateful to see her unharmed in any serious way.

"Arthur?", she says, getting to her feet with his help.

"Are you all right, my love?", he asks.

"I'll live. What happened to Ebirah?"

As if in answer, the giant lobster let out a screech as Aquaman & Mera went to the edge to see it half-submerged in the water staring at them, contemplating whether or not to continue its assault on the two heroes. Aquaman readies his trident should another attack be imminent, & Mera forms a large water sword using her hydrokinesis.

The bizarre standoff lasts for close to a minute before Ebirah makes its decision.

Like a whale after taking its breath of air, Ebirah plunges into the water & swims off, going almost as fast as either of them could travel beneath the waves.

"We'd better follow it, Arthur!", Mera said, dissipating her water weapons. "Ebirah is far too dangerous to be allowed to roam freely like this, especially if he's too close to densely populated areas!"

"I agree, Mera!", Aquaman said. "Head back to the house & make sure our dog is okay. Then change & join up with me when you can. I'll have my beacon activated so you can track me."

"Be careful, my husband."

"Always", Arthur finished with a quick passionate kiss before jumping into the water & taking off in the direction Ebirah went.

Mera started racing back towards their home.

_Waterfront, Boston, 1:30 a.m.:_

The docks were empty of any life except for a few night watchmen on patrol. Twirling their clubs to get a bit of amusement & douse the boredom, they walk across Harborwalk with several large docked boats that were meant to give citizens trips along the coast at reasonable prices. Since the start of their shift, these watchmen's evening/early morning has been uneventful & quiet.

In the wink of an eye, all that was about to change: a large wave was fast approaching the docks with no signs of stopping. The wall of water rose nearly as high as the building itself, & boats were lifted & tossed like children's toys, crashing into each other & surrounding structures, being damaged & destroyed in wrecks of debris. The watchmen on duty scrambled to escape the disaster, but some were caught in the water's rush & had drowned on impact.

Ebirah broke surface & let out its screeching roar, making its way to the water's edge & smashing into the partially damaged building, coming out the other side as debris & rubble rained down onto the city streets onto Atlantic Avenue. Vehicles & pedestrians that avoided the quick flood were crushed beneath both the rubble & weight of the creature, followed by attacks from its claws as it smashed anything that moved & speared people before lifting them up & gobbling them like French fries into its mouth. People from nearby buildings saw the carnage & scrambled to escape the horror that has now bestowed upon Boston.

The multitude of fleeing humans got Ebirah into a frenzy, meaning lots more food for it to consume at its leisure. Scuttling onto its eight legs, the sea beast crashes into the Two International Place building, showering the streets below with rubble as screaming people run out of the way, with some getting crushed by debris. The ones who were still running got skewered by Ebirah's smaller claw & stuffed into its mouth.

Having fulfilled its appetite (for now), Ebirah smashed its way into the surrounding buildings & brought the closest one down like a deck of cards. Marching its way to High Street, the giant lobster was heading for the Financial District.

Something hard struck Ebirah in the back of its shell, causing it to halt in its tracks & make a 180 degree turn. Standing on the remains of the Two International Place building was Aquaman, trident in hand.

"All right, Ebirah…time for Round Two!", he goaded.

The giant crustacean screeches in answer & charges the Sea King, raising its larger claw & bringing it down. At the last second, Aquaman dives out of the way to avoid getting stomped or crushed. All Ebirah hit was rubble that sprays in various directions as the Sea King leaps again, this time straight for the monster's tail. Going at a high velocity, Aquaman places his trident forward & aims for the area that connects Ebirah's tail & rear fin. Like a living cannonball, he smashes his way through the joint & spraying shell fragments, causing the large lobster to screech in anguish & flail its tail wildly. The violent swishing of its tail causes the fin to fly off, weakened by the damage Aquaman did & hitting the side of an already damaged building.

But minus a tail fin didn't make Ebirah any less a threat, & Aquaman needs to put the creature down for good before it can cause more death & destruction. He'll need to act swiftly & decisively, now that Ebirah will be twice as dangerous as before, & they city of Boston is like an All-You-Can-Eat buffet to it.

Charging madly at Aquaman, Ebirah stabs at the Sea King with its pointed claw. This time, he doesn't dive for cover from it: standing firm, he allows the deadly appendage to come closer & closer until it reaches its intended target.

What happens next is nothing short of amazing or a miracle: Ebirah's pointed claw both collapses & gets broken down to a stub of a limb as pieces of it fly in all directions, with Aquaman breaking off what was left of it with a single strike. Ebirah shrieks in agony & swings its remaining claw in reflex, unintentionally swatting the Sea King & sending him crashing into & through a damaged building & hitting the grass hard on Fort Point Channel Parks between Pearl Street & Atlantic Avenue.

_Okay – didn't see _that _one coming!_, Aquaman thought, rising from the ground with his trident in hand.

Before he could fully regain his senses, Ebirah snatched Aquaman up with its large & remaining claw, pinning his arms to his sides & giving him no leverage. Caught off-guard, he became an easy target & is now fighting to stay conscious & prevented from becoming literally cut in half.

A pointed object strikes Ebirah in its left eye stalk, crushing it into a pulpy mess & forcing it to release its hold on Aquaman. Landing on his feet, he saw his beloved Mera attack the giant crustacean with a water-made anchor with chains created by her hydrokinesis. One pointed curved end dug itself into the creature's area where its left eye was, screeching its protest.

"_Keep your filthy claws off my husband!_", Mera shouted, now formally dressed in her green scale outfit & pulling on her water chains & dragging Ebirah across the pavement. At that same time, she conjures up a water bazooka which she aims at the creature's left side. Setting herself up, she fires her weapon & a large cannonball of aqua careens across the air & strikes Ebirah in the side, causing a sizable chunk of its shell blasted away. She didn't have time to set up another shot: the giant crustacean swung its stub of tail at Mera, but misses as she dived out of its range. Forming a large water blade, Mera uses it to slice off all four of Ebirah's legs on its left side at the knees, following it up by blasting off the nubs so as to keep it grounded in one spot. Aquaman does his own damage by smashing into Ebirah's remaining claw, breaking off the lower portion with his fists before finishing by repeating the effort with his trident on the other point. The pain to Ebirah was unbearable, & it was screeching insanely, trying to regain its footing & failing.

Aquaman & Mera regroup thirty yards in front of a severely wounded Ebirah.

"Aquaman!", an officer says, running towards him & Mera with five more right behind him.

"Yes, officer?", he says.

"We've just got word that the Army has dispatched a pair of Boeing AH-64 Apache attack copters & are heading this way to finish off this beast! They should be here any moment now!"

Aquaman & Mera look at one another & nod.

"Excellent!", the former said. "Get in touch with one of the pilots & inform him to fire upon the deep wound on its left side with their weaponry! That _should _be more than accurate enough to defeat this thing!"

"Got it!", the officer said, getting on his radio to relay the news.

"In the meantime, let's make certain that Ebirah goes nowhere until they arrive in case it's got any _more _fight left in it!", Mera said, conjuring up a series of thick water chains that wrap Ebirah across its shelled back & keeping it pinned down. Ebirah screeched in protest at being held down.

Before long, the sound they all waited to hear was making its approach: looking up, Aquaman & Mera saw a pair of said helicopters coming in from the north of Boston. Armed with 30-mm M230E1 chain guns & Stinger & AIM-9 Sidewinder air-to-air missiles, they were ready to fulfill their task.

In the cockpit of the first chopper, the pilot receives his orders.

"Roger, Base! Message received & understood! We'll fly around & fire directly into the wound Aquaman & his lady made into it! Ready for combat! Whirlybird 1 Over & out!"

He presses another button to address his partner in the second whirlybird.

"Whirlybird 2, we are good to engage! Repeat: we are good to engage!", he says.

"_Copy, Whirlybird 1! Weapons armed & ready for attack! Let's help ourselves to some lobster this early morning!_", the second pilot said.

All broadcasts cease as the two choppers make their run.

Even wounded, Ebirah thrashed about from the water chains Mera conjured up in a desperate attempt to get loose. The Sea King's wife strained against the creature's strength, determined to keep it held down until the choppers do their job. Both Apaches were now in position, & begin their assault by firing their 30-mm chain guns. Armed with 1,200 rounds of ammo, these guns fire fast & fierce & can penetrate almost any surface they hit, which is the case with Ebirah's shell as they strike the wound Mera made & enlarge it, blowing off chunks of shell. With a bigger target in their sights, both choppers change tactics & launch a series of Sidewinder & Stinger missiles – two from each port – as they streak across the sky & hit Ebirah's gaping wound dead-on. The missiles enter the crustacean's body & explode from within, blasting off the shell at the top & sides. Ebirah lets loose with a dying screech before slumping to the ground & falling silent, this time for good.

Sensing Ebirah as a threat no longer, Mera withdraws her water chains & relaxes with a deep breath.

"So…is it really dead?", an officer asked, wanting to be positive.

"I sense no life left in the creature. It's all but deceased", Aquaman said, facing him. "Please give the U.S. Army our regards for their assistance, officers. Excuse us."

The officers nod as Aquaman & Mera walk away, getting out of earshot from everyone else.

"What do you make of all this, Arthur?", Mera began asking.

"Ebirah attacking our home first before heading here to Boston? It doesn't strike me as a coincidence at all, Mera", Aquaman said simply. "This was a _deliberate _attack – somebody's targeting us!"

"Who do you think it could be? Red Bamboo? They _were _the ones that created Ebirah when we fought them on the now-extinct Letchi Island a few years ago."

"That's one possibility. While many of those terrorists were rounded up by the Coast Guard after their defeat, it's unknown if that was the _only _group they had. Terrorist groups like the Red Bamboo are sure to have several parties in their organization across the globe."

"Do you have any other idea on who might've…eh? Arthur?", Mera wondered when she saw her husband staring out into the water, making her turn to it. They both get a glimpse of a white speedboat floating far away from shore, but both can see two men in the craft. One is a man in a black business suit with dark shades who was in the driver's seat. The other is an Asian man with black hair, rectangular glasses & a white lab coat.

Their eyes widen in shock: while the first man in black was unknown to them, the man in white was all too familiar.

Realizing they'd been spotted, the man in black gets behind the wheel & does a 180 degree turn before speeding off.

"Arthur! Wasn't one of those men in that boat…?", Mera started saying.

"Dr. Stephen Shin!", Aquaman said.

"What's _he _doing here?! And who was that other man with him?!"

"Let's go ask!", he replied, diving into the water with Mera following immediately behind.

Shin Tazaki gets a sizable lead before he notices he's being tailed in the water. Looking behind him, he finds Aquaman & Mera gaining distance.

"Dr. Shin, take the wheel!", Tazaki ordered, removing himself from the driver's seat. Dr. Shin quickly gets in the vacated seat & resumes control of the boat as Tazaki opens a rear compartment & pulls out an Ithica pump-action shotgun, along with a Desert Eagle Magnum. Dr. Shin takes notice of this, & is both bewildered & outraged.

"Tazaki! What the _hell _do you think you're _doing?! _Are you _mad?!_", he shouted.

Tazaki aims his Magnum at Dr. Shin's head, silencing him.

"Do me a favor, Dr. Shin: shut up & keep this boat steady!", he threatened. "Do _only _as I instruct you to! If you try anything funny, I won't hesitate to kill you! Now _drive!_"

Having no choice in the matter, Dr. Shin does as ordered.

Knowing his 'partner' won't give him any trouble, Tazaki now turns his attention to his targets.

Aiming his shotgun, Tazaki unloads shot after powerful shot upon Aquaman & Mera. Most hit the water, but a few hit their marks: Aquaman takes a few in the face, while some strike Mera's water shield she was able to put up just as the shooting started. When his shotgun became empty, Tazaki pulled his Magnum & fired as fiercely as before. The Magnum is the most powerful handgun ever made, with the 50 AE Caliber holding that little title.

But powerful as it may be, his Magnum still isn't able to penetrate Aquaman's flesh, especially now that he's in his element. Even without a rearview mirror, Dr. Shin can imagine Tazaki firing upon a man & his wife whom he once tutored as a boy, hearing shot after loud shot. Despite being shunned by his peers & losing his friends & occupation, he still has a deep respect for Arthur & will do whatever he can for him.

And he intends to do that now: getting a solid grip on the wheel, Dr. Shin makes a hard left turn – a move which catches Tazaki off-guard & tumbles him into the water, causing him to lose his gun. Straightening out the boat, Dr. Shin puts the engine into reverse in an attempt to skewer his one-time partner with the propeller. The rogue journalist flails his arms in desperation to avoid the churning blades that get closer towards him.

"No, Dr. Shin – _don't!_", Aquaman shouted, racing to save the man who tried killing him. He barely rescues Tazaki & gets him out of the blade's path, with them being only a fraction of an inch away before being saved by the Sea King.

Dr. Shin stopped the boat just as Aquaman & Mera pulled up beside him.

"You were really trying to _kill _this man, Doctor! Why?", the former asked, holding Tazaki up.

"For two reasons, Arthur!", Dr. Shin replied. "He betrayed me, & he was trying to kill you _and _Mera!"

"We can handle ourselves, Doctor!", Mera said firmly. "As for being betrayed – now you know how it feels when you did so to my husband all those years ago! Guess you find out that it isn't so good to be caught on the other end of the stick, is it?"

Dr. Shin scowled at Mera: he was getting sick & tired of always being pushed around by her because of his error on Arthur, & he was going to show how displeased he was about it, regardless of how strong she is.

But it would wait: there were more pressing matters to attend.

"Mera. Please", Aquaman said, defusing the situation. "Doctor, let's all head ashore so we can get some answers from this man."

Nodding, he complied.

_Several minutes later, on the shores of Gallops Island:_

Docking the boat, Dr. Shin was brought ashore by Mera as she grabbed him by his lapels in a not-so-kind or gentle way, dropping him once land was available. Aquaman was more rough with Tazaki, as he basically threw him to the ground like a school bully would. Getting to his feet, Tazaki stared down the trio with scorn.

"Time for some answers, Tazaki!", Aquaman stated firmly. "Why were you trying to kill Mera & I?! And what was Dr. Shin doing with you? Did you kidnap him?"

Tazaki stayed silent.

"You're not really an investigating journalist, are you?!", Dr. Shin asked. "What's your _true _occupation?! Arsonist?! Terrorist?! What?!"

This time Tazaki answers, but with a maniacal laugh.

"What the hell's so funny, Shin Tazaki?!", Mera barked.

"You three really don't have a clue, do you?", he says. "Shin Tazaki is just an alias! I'm _really _known as Agent #63…of the Mu Empire!"

His answer was like an invisible slap to the face.

"The Mu Empire?!", Aquaman, Mera & Dr. Shin all say in unison.

"Why do you sound surprised, Aquaman, Mera?", Agent 63 went on. "After all, it was _your_ ancestors who helped to cause our demise all those centuries ago!"

"But how can it be you people are still alive _now?!_", Dr. Shin wondered. "Your _last _appearance to the world, along with your defeat, was…"

"Fifty years ago, yes! Back then, the planet _would've _become ours again like it once was before it sank, if not for that accursed Captain Hachiro Jinguji & his undersea battleship Atragon! But it doesn't matter: very soon, our dream of world conquest _will _come to fruition, & both it _and _your beloved Atlantis shall fall before our powerful might!"

Aquaman snatches Agent 63 by the lapels of his suit like a striking snake & brings him close.

"That 'dream of world conquest' of yours will be nothing more _than _a dream, Agent 63!", he snarls with Mera by his side. "You're going to tell us where you currently reside, & what you're planning! If you don't, I'll feed you to the sharks! Now _spill it!_"

Agent 63 smiles wickedly with a chuckle.

"I don't think I _care _to fill you & your Missus in on any of the details, 'hero'!", he says in defiance.

Dr. Shin catches movement from the corner of his eyes on the right, & turns. What he sees makes them go wide, & he shouts out a warning.

"_Aquaman! Mera! Look out behind you…!_"

The two water-bearers turn in response to Shin's warning, but get struck at their feet as a geyser of sand erupts from a blast by a crimson beam. The blast knocks Aquaman & Mera away several yards, forcing Arthur to release his hostage. Shin also gets thrown back by the blast, but not as much as his two companions, & is able to regain his footing. Agent 63 heads over to his savior, who has now fully surfaced & steps onto the shore. It was a figure in black from shoulders to feet, standing six feet & four inches tall. A metal silver mask from neck up covered the head, & was shaped somewhat like that of a manta ray's. A silver metal backpack hung in the rear, with a pair of black tubes which were attached from it to the back of the headgear. A pair of oval-shaped sensors served as eyes, & were still smoking from the blasts it projected seconds ago. In the figure's right hand was a silver barbed spear that had three points at the top, capable of skewering a man with enough force.

Aquaman, Mera & Dr. Shin all recognized this figure, & the former two grit their teeth in both disgust & anger.

"_Black Manta!_", Aquaman & Mera spat, their fists clenched.

"Hello Aquaman, Mera! Long time no see!", Manta says, turning to Shin. "You too, Doctor!"

"I only wish we could say the same, Manta!", Shin barked with courage he thought he'd never possess. "So you've made yourself a Mu agent, I take it?"

"More like an associate, if you will!", Manta said. "The Mu Empire has a great loathing of Aquaman & all of Atlantis that equals my own! Thus, they've made me one of their top commanders in their grand army! As for what our plans are for the surface & of Aquaman's beloved home…you'll all know soon enough!"

"I don't think we care to _wait _that long, Manta!", Mera said, forming a water sword in her right hand. "I believe it best you spill your guts to us now before I do it _for _you!"

"Your threats are as hollow as you & your husband are, Mera! It's time for us to go, but don't worry – we _shall _be meeting again!"

In the blink of an eye, Black Manta swipes up Mu Agent 63 with his left arm & dives back into the water in a mighty leap, laughing all the way until they made a splash into the drink & disappear from sight. Mera had wished to give chase, but Aquaman stopped her by placing his trident out in front, impeding her progress.

"Look!", Shin shouted, pointing out to the ocean. From a distance of fifty feet, a pair of white subs come to the surface & fire an orange beam from a dragon head ornament on each of their bows. The trio barely had time to take cover & avoid the deadly projectiles. The unusual submarines continued firing their beams, leaving large craters wherever they struck.

By the time the firing ceased & Aquaman, Mera & Shin were able to regain their footing, the two alien submarines were nowhere in sight – almost as if they were never there to begin with.

"Where did they go?", Shin wondered.

"Shouldn't we go after them, Arthur?", Mera asked.

"No", he said. "There may be more of them below the surface, & we're currently in no shape to be taking on an entire squadron of them just yet. From what I understand of the Mu Empire, they're resourceful as they're relentless. We're going to need help on this."

"Arthur, if I may – I happen to know of some people who can assist us", Shin said.

"How do you know they _can_?"

"Because they've faced the Mu Empire in the past – and survived. Remember what Agent 63 said about Captain Hachiro Jinguji & his undersea battleship Atragon?"

"Yes. And _you _also started to mentioned that the Mu Empire's last defeat was five decades ago", Mera adds. "Dr. Shin, how accurate _is _your knowledge of the Mu Empire?"

"Almost as much as that of Atlantis itself."

Aquaman stood firm over Shin.

"Doctor…Mera & I are going to need a place to stay for the night", he tells him. "You can give us those names in the morning."

It only took a second for Shin to answer.

"My bedroom is all yours."

**CHAPTER III**

_Shin's residence, morning:_

Aquaman & Mera headed for Shin's house, taking the man with them by placing him inside the boat he & his one-time partner had 'borrowed' & pushed it from behind, acting like living motors & thus reaching their destination in mere minutes. As promised, Arthur & his wife were given full access to Shin's bedroom while the doctor took to sleeping on the couch.

For the rest of the night, they weren't disturbed in any way, shape or form.

At 9:00, everyone was fully awake as Shin made himself coffee while searching on his computer for the names he knew would be vital to their cause. As soon as he's found them, Shin hands the list over to Aquaman as he & Mera go over it thoroughly.

"So…Captain Hachiro Jinguji has long since passed away, I see", Mera said.

"Yes, in the fall of 1985 at age 75", Shin said. "And as you can also see, a few others have passed on as well, such as retired seaman Amano, Rear Admiral Kusumi, & Yoshito Nishibe, an assistant photographer. All of those names I've circled in red. Those who fought the Mu Empire back in 1963 who survived & are still living today in Japan, I have circled in green."

"These people reside in Tokyo?", Mera asks.

"Yes. With the resurfacing of the Mu Empire, they ought to be warned as I fear they may be targets."

"They aren't the only ones, Dr. Shin", Aquaman said. "Black Manta said that the Mu Empire hates those from Atlantis as they do here on the surface."

"He could've been bluffing before, in a tactic to get under your skin", Mera said.

"No, Mera. For once, he told the truth. The Mu Empire was one of many enemies that Atlantis had even before it sank beneath the waves. I'll have to go down there & warn my friend Vulko about this. I fear that a war between our two continents is imminent. In the meantime, Dr. Shin…"

"Yes?"

"Since you said you have a vast deal of knowledge about the Mu Empire, I'd like for you to fill Mera in on what you know while I'm gone. We'll leave for Japan when I return."

"I'll tell her whatever she needs to know", Shin said.

"Thank you, Doctor", Aquaman said, heading for the door & exiting. Running to the water, he dives right in & takes off as Mera watched him vanish beneath the waves.

"All right, Dr. Shin…let's get to work", she said, turning to him.

"Pull up a chair, Mera. This will take us a while", Shin said, getting on his computer & frantically typing keys.

_The Underwater City of Atlantis:_

Aquaman traveled through the water as fast as he could, reaching his mother's birthplace & his heritage in decent time. The underwater city is a wondrous metropolis of beautifully designed structures: some standing from the ground, others embedded in the rock. Various statues of Atlanteans were displayed, commemorating great warriors of the city's past. Illustrious lighting gave the place a radiant beauty, even at the bottom of the ocean where light is all but scarce. Fish & several other sea life approach him like crazed fans eager to meet their favorite celebrities.

In a way, he is: Aquaman can remember the first time he's laid eyes upon this thriving underwater city when his friend & city advisor Vulko came to the surface searching for him when Arthur was a young man, barely out of his teens. The fish greeted him then, & they do no different now. A quick telepathic message in their simple minds sends them swimming off.

_It seems fame follows me everywhere, from beneath _and _above the waves!_, Aquaman thought jokingly & with a grin.

He was still on the outskirts of the city when a familiar voice made him stop.

"Arthur? Is that really you?"

Aquaman turned to see a middle-aged man in a suit of vibrant & dark colors swim towards him. His head was bald at the top, with black hair on the sides & a long strip in the rear. A trimmed beard decorated his mouth & chin, & his eyes were brown that were more vivid topside. He was a burly & well-fit man even at his age.

Arthur smiled at the sight of him.

"Vulko!", he said with glee. They give each other a quick hug.

"Arthur! How good of you to return to us again!", Vulko said. "I trust you've chosen to remain here & be king like you were destined?"

"I've told you & all of Atlantis, Vulko – I've made a life for myself up on the surface with Mera. That's why I left it to you to run things here in my absence."

Vulko lowers his head in a slight display of shame.

"I see", he says, raising his head. "So then…what _does _bring you here if not to regain your throne?"

Aquaman was all business now.

"We may be on the verge of an attack, I fear."

"An attack by whom? The surface?", Vulko wondered.

"No. Tell me, Vulko – are you by any chance familiar with the Mu Empire?"

Vulko's reaction upon hearing the name is the same as Aquaman's was.

"All too well! But it _can't _still exist, can it?", he wonders. "Last _I _heard, the surface people destroyed them 50 years previous! How _could _they still roam these waters?!"

"I doubt that hardly matters now, Vulko", Aquaman said. "We need to warn Atlantis of this resurfacing threat & prepare them for a battle which could inevitably take place very shortly. Let's get everyone to gather in the throne room. I'll address them of the situation there."

Vulko nods, & both he & Aquaman swim towards the city.

_Shin's residence, hours later:_

Dr. Stephen Shin & Mera were studying everything they could find about the Mu Empire on the doctor's computer, from its history to the behavioral patterns of its inhabitants. This took up the rest of the afternoon & into the early evening, with Mera soaking up every piece of information like a sponge. It was relatively new to her, having heard only bits & scrapes of it when she was a resident of Xebel before being outcasted & exiled by her father.

"Unbelievable", Mera said, rising from her seat. "While it has differences from Atlantis, the Mu Empire still has similarities to Arthur's home, mainly being sunk beneath the ocean centuries ago & almost at the same time."

"And like Arthur's home, it had advanced sciences at its disposal", Shin adds. "But while Atlantis will make an assault only if they're ordered to by their ruler or forced beyond their wishes, the Mu Empire was just the opposite: they were warmongers & conquerors, & all for the simple reason of 'because they can'. Even before their whole continent sank, they've tried to rule the planet as its colony & expand their territory. Only by an act of fate was the surface spared the majority of their wrath."

"And they've only resurfaced once during all this time since they went under, in 1963."

"Defeated by Jinguji & his crew aboard his Atragon submarine, yes. When Arthur gets back, we _must _go to Japan & warn the survivors about the Mu Empire's resurgence."

"And that's _just _what we're about to do now, Doctor", Aquaman said, entering the room with Vulko & another at his side.

"Arthur! Vulko!", Mera said, embracing the former in a quick kiss. "I take it you were able to get word out to Atlantis, husband?"

"Everyone's been informed & are currently readying themselves for battle", he said. "If they do become under siege by the Mu Empire, they'll be all but ready to attack at a moment's notice. First, I want you to meet Shardak, one of Vulko's most trusted soldiers."

Mera & Dr. Shin turn their attention to Shardak, an Atlantean with a lean but well-muscled physique in a suit identical to Vulko's. His hair was also slicked back, & his eyes were a deep red that seemed to kill with but a look.

"Pleased to meet you, Shardak", Mera said as he takes a bow. "I take it Arthur's spoken of me to you?"

"He has. It's an honor, my dear", Shardak says, turning to Shin. Already his facial features get hard, & Shin shrinks from his presence until Aquaman intervenes.

"Easy, Shardak. He's with us", he says.

Shardak wanted to say a few things about Dr. Shin & get it off his chest, but since he knew they now have pressing matters to attend, he lets it slide – for now.

"As you wish, my king", he says. Aquaman smiled at the concept.

"Please don't call me that, Shardak", he said. "As I've told Vulko several times, I am _not _your king. But I _am _your powerful ally & friend, as is Mera. We will help defend Atlantis from any & all threats to its existence. Of that, you can always be assured of. Let's be off now – we've got lots more work ahead of us."

"We head off to this Japan you spoke of?", Shardak asks.

"That's right, but I want you, Vulko & Mera to head off first & get to those people Dr. Shin conjured up for us & protect them, as they could very well be the Mu Empire's targets."

"What about you, Arthur? Won't you be coming too?", asked Vulko.

"Of course. I'll be taking Dr. Shin with me."

"How? I can't swim like you four can, let alone breathe underwater."

"You won't have to, Doctor. I'll push you along in your boat as quick as I can."

Dr. Shin considered this, & nodded.

"That will work. We'd better hurry then, if we're going to save those the Mu Empire would deem a threat to their plans, or simply wish to make them suffer out of their twisted pride", he said.

Mera smiled.

"For once, Dr. Shin, we agree on something. Come Vulko, Shardak", she says, heading for the water with the latter two nodding & following her. When they dive into the drink, the trio take off like shots & were gone from sight in seconds. Aquaman & Shin watch them go from the front entrance.

"Godspeed, you three", Shin said in prayer.

"Don't worry, Doctor. They'll make it in time", Aquaman said. "Let's get ready to sail as well."

"Right."

_Deep beneath the Pacific Ocean:_

The main throne room was packed to capacity with Mu agents & women, the latter attired in elegant dresses of white coaxed with necklaces & other jewelry. The room was reminiscent of ancient Rome, with large white stone pillars in their fashion, with walls & statues adorned with many relics of the Mu Empire's history which had been saved & survived its last defeat. The throne itself was occupied by a young woman in her mid-20s, with crimson hair that reached her shoulders. Her dress & lips were also a deep red, & lavender mascara adorned above her black eyelashes. Stringed beads hung from both her hair & neck.

She is the Empress of Mu, & was surrounded by four of her people – two males, two women. The figure known as Black Manta also stood by her side on the right, his pointed staff in his hand. He, the Empress & her guards watch in silence as their subjects do an enchanting dance across the floor as they've performed several times before. For all the time he's been with the Mu Empire, Black Manta is never ceased to be amazed by this mesmerizing number, becoming enchanted each time he bears witness to it. As an inside joke, he hopes to one day sire a child from one of the women of this amazing race.

A race he truly feels he belongs with.

This exotic dance continues for several minutes more before the Empress calls for silence & takes center stage as everyone remains still & listens.

Rising from her throne, she begins her speech.

"My people of our great Mu Empire, the time is almost upon us once again! For many years, our great nation & race has longed to reclaim the surface as our own to expand & flourish as the dominant species of the planet! As you may recall, we have been _denied_ that privilege twice in history: once, when our great continent sank beneath the waves of the Pacific 12,000 years ago, & again in 1963, when that infidel Captain Hachiro Jinguji & his undersea battleship Atragon assaulted & seemingly destroyed us! But they underestimated our great strength because we, as a whole, can _never _be destroyed – _we _are the ultimate race, & soon those from both the surface _and _that of our longtime nemesis Atlantis shall feel our crushing might & pay for their insolent insubordination with their very _lives!_"

The crowd gave out a boisterous cheer before becoming silent once more.

"Black Manta, how goes the preparations for our assault?", the Empress asks, turning to him.

"Everything is going according to schedule, Your Highness", he replied, getting down on one knee. "Of what I've been told by the Emperor, we should be able to start commencing our attack in just days from now."

This bit of news made the Empress smile.

"Splendid. Thank you, Black Manta. Please rise", she ordered as Manta complied.

Mu Agent 63 entered the throne room & came before the Empress, saluting.

"What do you have for me, Agent 63?", she asked.

"It's our Emperor, Your Highness. He's requesting to see Black Manta immediately", he replied.

The Empress & Black Manta face each other as the former nods, getting her approval.

"Very well. Inform him I'm on my way", Manta says.

"Yes sir!", Agent 63 said, saluting & exiting the room. Black Manta follows shortly after bowing again to the Empress, who addresses her people again.

"You hear that, my people? It shan't be long before we make our move against those who have defiled & humiliated us! When the time finally comes, we _will _be the masters of this world from above _and _below! Long live the glory that is the Mu Empire!"

"_Long live the Mu Empire!_", the people ranted, doing so three times before cheering.

The Empress & her bodyguards smile wide.

_The Emperor's private quarters:_

Black Manta walked down a stone corridor that was carved from the rock itself. He came to a door that was guarded by two agents who stood at attention, each holding a spear. When they see Manta coming, they salute as Manta returns the gesture.

"I'm here to see the Emperor", he says.

"Yes sir, Black Manta. He's expecting you", one guard said, pushing a button that opens the door as it slides inside the wall, allowing Manta access. The door closes as he finds himself in a room with an elegant bed chamber that was made for a prince, with a computer console at one wall end & a table with papers. Manta had to assume they were essential.

"Ah, Black Manta. Come closer", a voice from a figure encased in the shadows said. Manta walked up to a large throne not unlike the Empress' own. The Emperor sat in darkness with Agent 63 & two others standing guard. When he was ten feet from the throne, Manta stopped & saluted, as did the men.

"You wished to see me, Emperor?", Manta asked.

"I did", he replied. "I've got a new assignment for you & Agent 63: my advisors tell me that they have located the three survivors from Jinguji's pact 50 years ago. Your task is to go & retrieve them."

"You want them brought here to stand trial?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking. They made an act of treason against our people, & their punishment is 50 years overdue. Justice must be served. Bring them back alive if you can, but if they should refuse or put up a fight of any kind…"

"Yes?"

"Please feel free to carry out with their executions where they stand. Can you do that?"

"It would be my utmost pleasure."

_Especially if Aquaman & his bitch Mera shows up!_, Manta thought with glee mixed with anger.

"Excellent. Carry out your mission, both of you", the Emperor ordered.

"Yes sir!", Black Manta & Agent 63 said, saluting quickly before exiting the Emperor's chamber.

"Agent…more wine, if you please", the Emperor said, handing an empty golden wine cup to him.

"Yes sir!", he said, taking the cup & heading to a stone cupboard where a bottle of red wine rested. The agent fills it up & returns, offering it to his master. The Emperor takes it by the stem & drinks it down, savoring its rich flavor.

"Tell me, agent…are you anxious to reclaim the surface?", he asks him.

"Yes sir!", he said, smiling. "Because of you, the Mu Empire has been restored to its former glory! And with you leading the attack, our victory is all but a foregone conclusion! We of the Mu Empire are grateful to you for everything you've done for us, & we shall follow you _anywhere!_"

"Much obliged. Your devotion to my leadership pleases me", he said, with the agents saluting again.

From within his darkened features, a pair of sinister red eyes shine along with a bright grin.

It was topped off with a chuckle of equal malevolence.

_Nagasawa, Japan, South of Tokyo, morning:_

In a suburban area that is sandwiched between Miura & Yokosuka, activity was soothing & quiet for the majority of it. Away from the noisy bustling crowds of Japan's capital city, it's a perfect neighborhood to make good one's escape to live in peace & harmony, & just take it one day at a time.

It's exactly what retired police detective Ito, photographer Susumu Hatanaka & his wife Makoto are now doing in the ex-officer's home. Dressed in casual wear, the trio enjoy rummaging through a photo album of good times gone by. The picture they were now looming over was that of an infant, its face all covered in baby food & the mother getting her share of it on hers, causing laughter from the trio.

"I remember when this picture was taken as if it were only yesterday!", Ito said once the laughter died. "Little Nanami was so fussy in her taste of food, she'd toss away what she didn't like & wouldn't care _who _was in the vicinity when she did!"

They laughed again at the memory.

"Yoshio was no different!", Susumu said. "With their picky eating habits, it's a miracle they grew up to be healthy & strong instead of scrawny &…"

"Ex_cuse _me? You trying to say we didn't raise our kids the right way, dear husband?", Makoto cut in, a look of mock suspicion on her face. It made Susumu slightly nervous, which only erupted more laughter from Ito & Makoto.

"Take it easy, Susumu! Makoto was only pulling your leg & teasing you as any wife would!", Ito said with a grin. "You & her raised your two kids magnanimously, I'm happy to say. Both Makoto's uncle Kusumi _and _her dad Hachiro Jinguji would be very proud of them."

The mentioning of Makoto's two long-deceased relatives had brought a slight somber tone to the mood of memories. Susumu turned a few pages in the photo album to where their pictures were placed. The first was that of Makoto's uncle Kusumi. He was a tall man with slicked back hair & a mustache, dressed in a business suit. A picture was placed next to it, this time displaying that of Makoto's father, dressed in his white Naval uniform & holding a young child in his arms. It was that of Makoto herself, in a photo that was taken during Japan's time in World War II.

"Now _this _is a memory for me", Susumu said. "Your father said he held onto that picture for 20 years just before he gave it to me. And now, _I've _held onto it for _fifty _years since that day."

"And one day, it will be your kids' turn to continue holding onto it just as you have, Susumu", Ito said, getting nods from both husband & wife. "For as long as he's remembered by your family tree, the memory of Makoto's father will never fade away or die. He gave his life for his country during the Second World War, & when he defeated the dreaded Mu Empire with his remarkable undersea battleship Atragon." Ito raised his cup of tea in salute. "May his legacy last for generations still to come. To Captain Hachiro Jinguji."

Susumu & Makoto raised their own cups.

"To Captain Hachiro Jinguji", they salute, taking a sip in his honor. Placing their cups down, Susumu sees Makoto in a depressed state.

"What's wrong, Makoto?", he asked.

"Just reflecting upon a certain time with my father, Susumu", she said. "It was on the island where he was constructing his undersea battleship. I can still remember when he…that is, when he & I…"

"Makoto", Susumu said, taking her hand. "That's in the past. You had a falling out with your father about his patriotism when meeting him for the first time in twenty years. What child _wouldn't_ feel that way, especially if they haven't seen their parents in that long a time? _I _was just as angry with him as much as you were when he shunned you for the duration of your visit to him. But not only did he give me his picture of him with you in his arms, he also told me to take good care of you, & I've done that ever since the Mu Empire was beaten. And I'll continue doing so until my time is up."

Looking into her husband's eyes, Makoto saw nothing but truth in them – just as she saw fifty years ago when they first met. It warmed her heart & made her smile.

"Thank you, Susumu", she says, taking his hands in both of hers. "I _knew _I was right to have married you & give life to two wonderful children who have now become their own man & woman."

A smile came from Susumu's lips, & he leans in closer to his wife's as Ito looks on, a grin forming from his own, slowly but surely.

Then came a knock at the front door, & spoiled the blissful moment.

"Yes, who is it?", Ito called out.

"Mail! I've an important letter for Mr. Ito here!", the voice called back.

"Ah, it must be that time for my monthly check again", Ito joked to Susumu & Makoto before calling on back at the door. "One moment, please!"

Ito rises up from his chair & walks across the living room without the use of a cane. Even in his late 80s, Ito was fit & able to handle things that would tire most senior citizens. He strolls towards the front door, which suddenly gets kicked in by a powerful black foot, barely giving the retired detective time to duck for cover. He steps back several steps as Susumu & Makoto rise from their seats in surprise, holding each other close in fear. Ito regroups to his two longtime friends as the intruder enters the domicile like he was expected.

Looks of shock were pasted on their faces when they realize who their unexpected houseguest is.

"I know you!", Ito said. "You're the mercenary known as Black Manta!"

"You are correct, detective Ito", Manta said. "I see the years haven't dulled your deductive abilities!"

Ito made a dash for a drawer to pull out a gun hidden in it, but Manta uses his spear to knock it out of his hand before he can fully aim it. The gun lands far out of reach, leaving him defenseless. He backs up to where Susumu & Makoto are, with Manta keeping his three-pointed spear on them.

Keeping them at bay, Black Manta was accompanied by three others who now enter with guns of their own drawn. Each was dressed in black pants & shoes & white long-sleeve shirts, & had malevolent looks. Ito stretches out his arms in an attempt to protect his two friends, his cop training kicking in even at his age.

"What do you people _want _of us?!", Makoto says, holding her husband closer.

"Detective Ito, Susumu Hatanaka & Makoto Jinguji, you three have been ordered to stand trial for your crimes & answer for them!", Agent 63 said.

"To stand trial?!", Susumu repeated. "Whatever the hell _for?!_"

"And what crimes _have_ we been guilty of committing?!", Ito demanded.

"For insubordination & high treason against the Mu Empire!", another agent said.

Their answer stunned the trio, with facial features to match.

"The Mu Empire?!", Susumu said.

"That's impossible! My father _wiped out _the Mu Empire 50 years ago!", Makoto said. "None of those people should even _exist _now!"

Agent 63 & his other two Mu agents chuckled.

"Maybe _this _will convince you otherwise!", said one agent, reaching into his pocket & taking out a small screwdriver. He holds it up for them to see. "If the people of the Mu Empire _were _extinct, would we be able to do…_this?_"

Before their eyes, the screwdriver the agent held began glowing a shade of red for a brief moment before fading. It made Susumu & Makoto get a sense of deja-vu: it was just like that time when Agent 23 attempted a kidnapping of Makoto & her uncle to be taken back to their lair which was foiled by both Susumu & his one-time (& late) assistant photographer Yoshito Nishibe. Thanks to his & Kusumi's judo techniques, Susumu was able to drive Agent 23 away.

But at his age now, he couldn't begin to fight off even _one _of the Mu agents, much less all three or even Black Manta.

It didn't mean he was going to comply with their orders either.

"We don't know _how _you people survived, but we're going _nowhere _with you!", he said firmly.

"We're _not _asking!", Agent 63 said. "You can either come with us willingly, or we can _carry _you out!"

"People, it would be foolish if we had to do the latter!", Black Manta stated. "We've been instructed to bring you back to our sanctuary alive, but our Emperor _also _told us that _dead _is a most acceptable option, & we _won't _hesitate to carry out that order! Now then…do you still wish to be stupid & try to play hero with us? Or do you want to keep living, if for a little while longer?"

"Whatever we decide, we're _still _going to end up dead anyway, so you might as _well_ kill us right here!", Ito snaps, getting nods from Susumu & Makoto. Black Manta & the Mu agents stare at each other, then back.

"Very well. We will now commence with the execution of these three war traitors!", Black Manta said, raising his weapon & taking steps towards his prisoners. He gets it over his head & brings it down with all his might, when something crashes through a window & blocks the staff with a clang before the trio of points can head home.

"_Aquaman!_", Manta spat, as the Sea King uses his trident to save Manta's would-be victims in the nick of time. Shoving his arch-enemy away, he stands between Manta's group & those he wished to kill.

"Harassing & attempting to kill helpless senior citizens now, Manta? You've sunk yourself to a new low!", Arthur said as Mera, Vulko & Shardak enter where he did & stand at his defense.

"I'll sink to _any _depths in order to accomplish my goals, Aquaman – especially if it means getting rid of _you!_", Manta said, throwing himself at the person he loathes & despises the most in all the world. Metals clash as Aquaman & Black Manta engage in a tussle while Mera contends with Agent 63, firing his gun at Arthur's wife who puts up a hard water shield to block the shots. Vulko & Shardak deal with the last two Mu agents, both of whom fire their guns & whose bullets bounce off their bodies without doing any damage.

"You three – get out of here! _Go!_", Vulko said, giving Ito, Susumu & Makoto motivation to get moving as Vulko & Shardak deal with the Mu agents. The trio make it to the front entrance to a waiting Dr. Shin, standing next to a car at the driver's side & urged them over.

"Get in! Hurry!", he pressed, getting behind the wheel as his passengers quickly make it over & enter the car as Shin starts the ignition. Aquaman gets thrown out of the house through the wall, smashing a hole in it as Black Manta pursues him outside & sees his targets escaping in a vehicle Shin was driving. From the metal cuff on his right forearm, Manta fires a barbed hook attached to a line of cable that digs itself into the car's trunk & remains caught like a fish. Posting his feet firmly to the pavement, Black Manta holds the car in place, its tires screeching in protest & smoke soon becomes a fog.

"You people aren't going _anywhere_ – except with _us!_", Manta said.

"The _hell _they are!", Aquaman said, using his trident to slice the cable & allowing Dr. Shin to drive away from the melee. Black Manta retaliates with a powerful swing of his staff that catches Aquaman in the face & knocks him down to the pavement. He raises his staff again to ram it into Aquaman's head, but the Sea King dodges the blow just in time & counterattacks with a powerful kick of his right foot into Manta's solar plexus, knocking him back twelve feet. Rising up from the ground, Arthur rushes his hated foe with his own weapon poised for attack.

But Black Manta was ready: he lines up his eye beams & fires them at Aquaman, hitting him square in the chest. The force of the blast sends him crashing into an unoccupied car as it folds in upon him like a metal hand. Using his super-strength, Aquaman attempts to pry the halves aside as Manta raises a pistol with twin-pointed barrels & aims it at his enemy's head.

"_Die_, Aquaman!", Manta barked.

"Not today he doesn't, Manta!", Mera shouted from behind as a hand made from her hydrokinesis grabs Manta by the face & slams him down, the shot from his gun firing up into the sky & doing no harm. The watery hand takes hold of his weapon & crunches it like a stale corn chip, crumbling metal & inner wiring everywhere.

Aquaman finally gets free of the car he was smashed into as his wife, Vulko & Shardak carry the defeated Mu agents over to Black Manta, dumping them to him like they were the trash.

"Nice to see you again, Agent 63!", Aquaman said, grabbing him like last time. "Now…how about giving us that location of your underwater facility _and _of your plans like I asked you before?! And _this _time, I _won't _be so nice if you refuse to come clean!"

While Aquaman was interrogating Agent 63, one of his cohorts discreetly heats up the screwdriver he had in his pocket with his hand. Mera, Vulko & Shardak caught the scent of burnt ozone in the air, a smell that does not go unnoticed by Arthur. Mera catches what the agent is up to, & shouts out a warning.

"Arthur, look out…!"

Her warning was a second too late: the agent with the now-burning hot screwdriver throws his heated weapon, but not at any of _them_.

He throws it with deadly accuracy at an oil truck, parked in front of a nearby house after making its run of delivery. The red-hot projectile strikes the oil truck in the rear & enters the interior. Action was immediate: the truck's contents were ignited in a heartbeat, causing the vehicle to explode in a deafening blast & setting nearby houses on fire, burning the driver of the truck in a holocaust of flames as he screams in agony.

Aquaman's party went into instant action, abandoning Black Manta & his group of would-be kidnappers to rush in & help extinguish the flames that were now burning half a dozen homes, trapping people within who were crying for help. Mera quickly whipped up streams of aqua with her hydrokinesis, using them like a pair of large whips & dousing the first & closest house. Once the flames were out, Aquaman, Vulko & Shardak rushed in to rescue the inhabitants as quickly as possible to avoid any recurring flames & thick black smoke that Mera may not have immediately doused. After everyone from the homes were brought out to safety, the process was repeated until the danger has passed & all residents trapped inside were rescued.

By the time they saved the last person, Black Manta & his Mu agent lackeys were long gone.

A scowling Aquaman stared at the spot his arch-enemy was at.

_Next time, Manta!_, he thought angrily, carrying a five-year-old child & putting her gently on the ground.

Five minutes later, sirens were heard in the distance.

_Fifteen minutes later:_

Even though the flames have long since been extinguished, fire trucks still arrived on the scene along with police & ambulances, the latter checking over & treating the victims for any kind of injuries and/or smoke inhalation during the inferno. Vulko & Shardak were standing outside the barrier with Dr. Shin, Ito, Susumu & Makoto, who returned after a while to be sure it was safe again. They were watching as children crowded Mera, who seemed to be soaking in the attention & gratitude for saving their lives, as did the parents. Aquaman was giving a statement to the police about what occurred that lead up to the blast that could've fried most of, if not _all_ the neighborhood.

"Thank heavens you & your friends were here, Aquaman, or this could've been a lot worse", one officer said. "While there were some who took in smoke & received minor burns, they're all expected to make a full recovery. All except one, that is."

They turn to look at the body that was burned beyond saving being zipped up in a black body bag & put in the back of a coroner's wagon. Aquaman lets out a heartfelt sigh & lowers his head.

"Sorry, fella", he said softly, wishing he had the power of resuscitation.

"Try not to feel too bad, Arthur", Mera said, approaching him with a little girl in her arms. "It happened so fast, & there was nothing any of us could do. But we _did _save the majority of those who dwell here in this quiet little town, such as little Midori here. Right?"

Mera smiled at her with her last word, making Midori smile & nod happily.

"Thank you very much for saving me & momma, Aquaman!", she says to him.

Arthur couldn't disagree with either his wife or that of a smiling child, regardless of nationality.

"It was our pleasure to do so, Midori", he says, grinning back & caressing her cheek with his finger.

_She reminds me of little Cindy Lou back in Boston_, he thought with glee.

Moments later, Midori's mother walks up & kindly takes her daughter, giving her own thanks to Mera & her husband. Midori waves happily at the water-bearers as she's taken away.

"Arthur!", Vulko says, coming up with Shin & the rest. "We may have rescued Black Manta's targets, but now the hard part of keeping them in a secure location will prove to be a challenge. There's no police precinct in Japan or anywhere that Manta _or _the Mu Empire can't get into, & taking them to Atlantis is definitely out of the question. You _know _how most of our residents would feel about outsiders in our home."

"Then where do _you _suggest we take them to, Vulko?", Mera asked. "_You _know as well as Arthur & I do that neither Manta nor the Mu Empire itself won't rest until they're within their grasp or even killed, & they'll stop at nothing to do it."

"Right now…I have _no _idea where they'll find sanctuary at."

"Mr. Vulko?", Makoto says, getting his attention. "_I_ happen to know of a safe place that will ensure us protection from Black Manta & other Mu agents. We won't need to go to any police precinct _or _Atlantis."

"That's right!", Susumu said, grasping her idea. "There _is _a place she knows of! In fact, it's someplace the three of us know of! It's fortified with security everywhere, & only a very few know of its existence!"

"They're right!", Ito said. "It's the perfect hiding place for us, & it's also a place where we can plan on to make a counterstrike against the resurging Mu Empire while we're there! Black Manta & his Mu cohorts would _never _think of looking for us there!"

It took only one moment for Aquaman to make his answer.

"Makoto, make the necessary arrangements. We'll leave for it as soon as you three are ready."

"Let me make a quick phone call, & we'll be on our way shortly thereafter."

Aquaman & Mera nodded.

_South Pacific Ocean, between New Zealand & Pitcairn Islands:_

It was just as dark near the ocean bottom as it was in the skies above this late evening as the Thresher, the United States' latest deep-diving submarine, was searching the floor with its thousand-watt lights as the only illumination anywhere. Its hull was made of the finest materials the U.S. Navy could finance, enabling it to go where regular subs never could & avoid being crushed by the immense water pressure of this depth, unlike the ill-fated Barracuda & USS Mako vessels three weeks ago. Inside the communications room, it was lit nearly as bright as the lights which help it to guide through the near pitch-black darkness, with crew making readouts at every station from radar to radio. The captain paced back & forth to await word from anyone.

So far, their mission has been uneventful.

No one could decide if that was good or bad.

"Anybody find anything yet?", the captain asked no one in particular.

"No, captain", said one man at the helm of a radar screen. "We've seen no sign of wreckage anywhere, & no bodies either. This area _is _where that S.O.S. transmission came in just before getting abruptly cut."

"What exactly _did _happen out here, Captain?", asked a young rookie seaman.

"Several hours ago, a large fishing boat was doing its daily routine when the crew was suddenly attacked by some powerful unknown force", he explains. "Before communications ceased, they reported seeing a large whirlpool opening up from underneath & began dragging them beneath the water."

"Did they report what caused it, sir?"

"No. At least, I don't think they had enough time to. It happened so fast, & that's probably what caused the cut-off in radio contact. Our job is to find that wreckage & report it in to headquarters. If we're lucky, we may also find whatever caused that large whirlpool that swallowed that fishing vessel."

"Could it have been a school of whales, sir?", asked a radio operator. "Or perhaps hungry sharks?"

"Doubtful. Even they wouldn't have the ability to cause a whirlpool of that magnitude."

"I thought that unusual circumstances which occur at sea was the job of that fish-guy Aquaman & his red-head girlfriend", whispered one radar operator to another.

"The oceans of the world are too big for even _them _to handle by themselves, son", the captain said as he heard the man's comment even at a low volume. "We can't leave the job of patrolling the Earth's waters to a single individual who claims to be from the lost city of Atlantis, whether that fabled place actually exists or not. It's one of many reasons as to _why _there's a United States Navy in play. For now, though, let's stick to the reality of what we're here for instead of dwelling on…hmm?"

A picture on the monitor at the head of the room caught his attention, soon to be followed by the rest of the crew. The lights shining on the ocean floor give a clear view of something laying on the bottom.

"Could it be…?", one radio operator wondered.

"Let's find out", the captain said, getting on the radio via CB. "Engine room, take us closer to about 80 feet & then cut the sub's speed by half."

"_Yes sir_", the radio answered, carrying out their orders. In no time they were at the desired spot before the sub slows to almost a crawl. From their new position, they can all see what their monitor caught with the front lights shining & making the image clearer.

It was the fishing vessel they'd been searching for in the five hours they'd been submerged in this part of the world.

Or what _remained _of it: large chunks of boat were strewn across the rocky/sandy bottom of the South Pacific, with barnacles already forming clusters in some areas of the debris. The captain ordered the cameraman to move its lens around to see what else is in the vicinity of the wreckage as the light followed along with it. As the floor gets scanned, it picks up movement of flatfish & crustaceans floating & scuttling about. If any more wreckage of the fishing vessel was close by, they should be able to find it.

It didn't take long.

"There!", one man said, pointing at the monitor.

What the light & camera revealed took their breath away: the whole bow & stern of the boat lay on the bottom, its halves seemingly torn off in the middle. A school of Moray eels make each half their homes, going in & about as they seek unsuspecting morsels swimming by.

"Christ Almighty", the captain said under his breath.

"I think you were right before, sir", said that one radio operator. "There's no way sharks could've caused this kind of destruction, let alone whales. And they wouldn't attack a vessel that big to begin with either, even _as _a school."

"That's true", said a radar man. "If they had, those aboard the ship would've fought & driven them away without too much difficulty. This was something _else_ – something that was much larger than any whale."

_Only…what?_, the captain thought uncertainly. _What could be large enough to tear a fishing vessel of that size like it was nothing more than a child's toy?_

A blip noise caught the captain's attention, & he gets over to the nearest screen.

"Did we just pick up something on radar, sailor?", he asked.

"Yes sir, we have", the man said as the blip sounded again. "This object appeared at a distance of 1000 meters from our present location, & is still coming in closer."

"Did you get a reading on its size yet?"

The man checks the data on the screen & double-checking to make sure what he was reading was all but accurate.

"Sir, it reads that the object has a length of 80 meters from end to end", he announced.

"It's not a submarine?", the captain wondered.

"No submarine can be that size & swim as nimbly as this object is doing now, sir. Whatever it is, sir, it's huge & is swimming with ease!"

"Captain, the object is still heading right for us!", said another radar operator. "It's now 800 meters from our position, & it isn't slowing down! Now it's only 700 meters from us…600…500…"

"Captain, what shall we do?", asked another sailor. "This is only a search & salvage vessel! We're not armed with any kind of weapons, not even a stun gun! If whatever this is decides to attack us, we'll be…!"

The captain got on the CB again just as it was announced the object was now only 300 meters & closing.

"Engine room, full speed ahead! Now!", he ordered.

"_Yes sir!_", came the response, & the sub pushed forward with a hard jolt seconds later.

"Whatever this thing is, if we leave the area, it probably won't think of us as a hostile enemy invading its territory & ignore us."

"Captain!", one radar man said urgently. "The object just made a sharp left turn &…sir, the thing is heading _right for us!_"

His hopes for avoiding getting in contact with the object dipped upon the news, & moments later the sub was rocked by a powerful force. The sub was jarred violently, & knocked out several personnel out of their seats. The captain also hit the floor, falling on his back. When he looked up, he saw an image on the monitor which moved too fast for him to make out, & his eyes went wide.

The image he saw, albeit briefly, was the end of a huge _fin_.

_A fish?! We're being attacked by a giant fish?!_, the captain thought. _Did Aquaman send it?!_

No, the captain wouldn't jump to that conclusion. Even if he didn't have that much respect for the water-dwelling hero, he still doesn't believe that Aquaman would send in a fish of that size & impede their progress. Like one crewman said, he's commander of a search & salvage sub; Aquaman would have no reason to attack.

He didn't have time to ponder on it anyway: the sub was jarred roughly again, throwing him & several sailors around like peanuts in a can as crewmen cried out in despair. Caught in the newly-formed whirlpool by the thing that pursued them, the sub danced around like a child playing with a helium balloon on a string. The captain held onto a railing as best he could, wishing he could somehow save his crew from being flung all over & get them secured. One sailor hits his head against the wall, leaving behind a red stain; another banged his nose on his own chair, breaking it.

One more violent jolt of the sub, & it was ceased & halted altogether, leaving the vessel on a slant. The captain & his crew got ahold of their bearings as they strived to get their heads & vision cleared.

"Oh my god! _Look!_", said one sailor, pointing at the monitor. All eyes faced it to see an unexpected & frightening sight: even as the picture rolled & fuzzed slightly, they can all see a gigantic head that more or less resembled that of a _dinosaur_, with a pair of fin-like ears & sinister eyes. Everyone in the sub cringed as the beast stared into the camera, the lights shining its facial features that look intently on destroying the sub with all crew in it. With a mighty squeeze of its clawed hands, the dinosaur punctures the sub in six places as water started pouring in, dousing the lights both inside & out. The creature keeps the pressure on the sub with its hands until the vessel explodes with a thunderous boom that didn't faze it one bit, the blast giving it a quick luminescence of its 60-meter-tall frame before going pitch black again.

The dinosaur lets out a satisfactory roar that sounded like a pair of pachyderms crying out as one.

Even underwater, the sound vibrated & was heard for kilometers around.

**CHAPTER IV**

_The Pacific Ocean, three days later:_

A lone boat was drifting amid the fog that has picked up three hours ago & has stayed with the Hachiro – Susumu's boat that he bought & named after Makoto's father – with no sign of letting up. It wasn't a problem for Vulko, who was at the helm of the vessel which was made as a 'home away from home' complete with all comforts one would expect – fresh food, kitchen & dining room, television, cards for game playing & a few other luxury activities, & bunkers for sleeping. It wasn't exactly a cruise ship, but it wasn't anywhere near being a midget tugboat either. Vulko steers the boat as per Ito's instructions, having remembered the way even if it had been years since being at their destination last. As always, Shardak was by his side, ever watchful with keen eyes even in the thick soup of fog.

Dr. Stephen Shin sat at the rear of the boat, staring out into the water obscured by the fog & finishing a sandwich he wasn't enjoying much, with a bottle of spring water to wash it down. Even in the fog, he could see Aquaman & Mera swimming side-by-side parallel with the rear of the boat, keeping alert in case an attack should come from beneath the waves. It was an unlikely problem due to the fact that only Susumu, Makoto & Ito know where their safe haven is, but Arthur & his wife were not about to leave anything to chance.

The Mu Empire have those three marked for death, & they'll stop at nothing to carry theirs out.

Seeing Arthur swimming made a memory come into his head.

(It was just after his father Tom Curry died when Arthur sat in a chair at his Amnesty Bay home dressed in a blue shirt & jeans, his head hung in sorrow as reporters crowded the front door, asking questions & making demands like there was no tomorrow).

'_We only want to ask you some questions!_'

'_How do you breathe underwater?_'

'_Is it true that you're Atlantean royalty?_'

'_Tell us about Atlantis!_'

'_Come on out! Convince us it's real!_'

'_I see him! He's just sitting there!_'

'_He's gotta come out _sometime_._'

'_His father's _funeral _is today._'

(It was all Arthur could stand: busting the front door into pieces, he shouts at the cluster of reporters, a few getting knocked down by his outburst. Dr. Shin was present at the melee).

Arthur: _What the hell do you want from me?!_

One reporter: _We just want to know who you are._

Arthur (tearing off his shirt): _I'm not one of you! I know that now!_

Dr. Shin: _Arthur!_

Arthur (running off for the cliffs): _I don't belong here!_

Dr. Shin: _Arthur, _wait_!_

(Getting to the edge, Arthur dived right off the rocks & into the water below like a champion diver, gone from sight. A regretful 'I'm sorry' was all Shin could muster).

A tear fell from one eye, & Shin suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. In disgust, he threw what was left of his sandwich into the water where a small band of fish came up to gobble pieces of it.

"What's wrong, Dr. Shin? Lost your appetite?", Ito joked as he Susumu & Makoto joined him. Caught off-guard, Shin calmed & sat down again.

"It's…nothing, really", he replied, trying to feign ignorance.

None of them were fooled in the slightest.

"Doctor", Ito said as they sat beside him. "I've been a detective for most of my life. Even now, I can tell when someone's not telling me the truth. Something _is _troubling you. Please…tell us what it is."

"Is it about the time you revealed Arthur's existence to the public?", Susumu asked.

Dr. Shin's eyebrows rose & faced the man.

"How…how did you…?", he started to say.

"Doctor, everyone knows about that incident – even in Japan", Susumu went on. "We can see that it still bothers you something serious."

"Wouldn't it do the same to you if _you _went & betrayed one of your best & oldest friends for your own personal gain?!", Shin said a little too forceful.

"Whoa, hold on there", Ito said, placing his hands up in surrender. "Nobody here's going to criticize your error. Please forgive us if you felt we violated your personal space or ignored your feelings."

Shin regretted his outburst, & apologized.

"No, it's _I _who should ask for forgiveness", he said. "I had no excuse to snap at any of you like that."

"It's quite all right, Doctor", said Makoto. "Would you like to talk some more about it with us? It helps to relieve tension. And as Ito said, we won't judge you in any way, no matter how horrible it might seem."

"You promise?"

"We do", Susumu said, nodding with his wife & Ito.

"Thank you", Shin said. "It was like this: after Arthur disappeared into the ocean, I was shunned by my colleagues at the university & fired in disgrace. Nobody would believe me except for the tabloids & the like. All my friends laughed at & dumped me like a bad habit. In desperation to find proof that Arthur truly _is _from the lost city of Atlantis & save my reputation, I hired a treasure hunter to collect a blood sample from him. It was none other than Black Manta himself: he attacked Arthur & his father fought to protect him, landing himself in the hospital where he died three days after his arrival from a heart attack. On the day of Tom's funeral, Arthur set out to find Manta in the oceans in a fit of unparalleled rage & overwhelming thirst for revenge. He found him in no time & fought briefly before snapping his neck with one hand. Little did he know that he hadn't killed Black Manta at all, but his _father_ – _he_ was steering the boat while his son was diving beneath the surface as the brief but bloody battle took place on the deck. Since then, Arthur & Black Manta became blood-enemies in a sphere of vengeance that lasts to this day."

"So Arthur – Aquaman – was so keen on getting revenge for his father Tom that he never knew he died of a heart attack?", Ito asked.

"Not until much later. But it's _still _placed upon my conscience: it was _me _who hired him that got this whole mess started, resulting in the deaths of two people."

Susumu, Makoto & Ito remained silent to contemplate Shin's story.

"Dr. Shin, my father was not much dissimilar to you", Makoto says, placing a hand on his shoulder. "The first time I saw him in 20 years since being left in the care of my uncle Kusumi, he couldn't say even one word to me because of his blind patriotism & nationality."

"Blind patriotism & nationality?", Shin repeated. "How so?"

"My father served in World War II. He loved his country with all his heart, & for him, it came first before anything else, including the needs of his child – me. He disappeared without a trace at around the time the war ended, & he later explained that he felt ashamed abandoning his duties from a war Japan shouldn't have lost. It was out of hurt pride that my father became alienated, & that was why he built his secret weapon – the undersea battleship Atragon. He made it for one purpose & one purpose only: to restore Japan's fallen prestige & honor, along with atoning for his personal failure. My uncle & I tried to convince him of the war's end & use his ship to battle the uprising threat of the Mu Empire, but he absolutely refused to use it for anything other than Japan's defense."

"Meaning that, to your father, the rest of the world can go hang", Shin said.

"Yes. Because of his attitude, my father & I were drifted even further apart. I even told him how much I loathed & despised him to his face, keeping my distance from him. It was only after I'd been kidnapped by the reporter Umino – who was actually a disguised Mu agent – and took me & Susumu that my father came out of his blind state of mind & used his battleship to defeat the Mu Empire & save not just Japan, but the world."

"You & your father reconciled after that battle?"

"Yes we did. Even before it ended, I was happy to see him, & vice versa. He even acted as Susumu's best man at our wedding, insisting upon in. So you see, Doctor? When you make an error, you shouldn't waste your time dwelling on it, thinking you could've done different. You simply need to be given a chance to atone & go on, making sure you don't repeat it."

"Dr. Shin has _already _atoned for his past sins, Makoto", Aquaman said, appearing at the stern of the boat with Mera as they climb aboard. "When Black Manta had kidnapped Shin & attempted to steal an ancient & highly powerful artifact to exact his revenge upon me & sink Atlantis, Shin counteracted & got it out of his hands & into mine. Manta was defeated & sent to prison, where he stayed until last year when he escaped."

"Arthur…you were listening to our exchange of stories?", Shin asked as Arthur chuckled briefly & Mera smirked.

"You forget – my hearing is quite sensitive, even in the water."

Now it was Shin's turn to chuckle & put a small smile on his face.

"Ah yes, that I _did _somehow forget", he says, feeling somewhat better than he did minutes ago. "And it _was _I that taught you to hone in on your senses all those years ago, which _also_ including your hearing along with your telepathy."

"And you taught me well", Arthur said, meaning it. "But come – it's time again for us to get below deck as per Susumu's instructions."

"How much further before we reach our destination?", Mera asked.

"We should be there sometime tomorrow morning", Makoto said. "We'll be meeting an armed escort as we reach shore, so allow us three to greet them first."

"Understood. Come", Aquaman said, gesturing with a hand. As one, they reach the stairs that takes them below deck. Most go down, but Aquaman stayed topside & heads for the bridge where Vulko & Shardak mind the controls.

"We're heading below again, gentlemen", he says, sticking his head in. "Time to call it a night."

"Very well, Arthur", Vulko said, pushing a few buttons on the console. The engine stops & a sound of chains unraveling commences, followed by a splash. "We arrive tomorrow as Makoto said?"

"That's what she told us."

"We're on our way. Come, Shardak."

"Yes sir", he said, accompanying Aquaman & Vulko to join the others.

_The next morning, 10:00 a.m.:_

The fog dissipated with the rise of the sun, giving a view of bright clear ocean all around. After having breakfast, Vulko raised anchor & started the engines again, going for about another hour before reaching land at about 100 yards from their current position. When asked if they've finally arrived, Makoto told them yes, giving Vulko the chore to drop anchor again & keep the Hachiro out at sea. Armed with two spare motorboats, Shin, Ito, Susumu & Makoto all boarded one, lowered it to the water & reached the shore in minutes.

Aquaman, Mera, Vulko & Shardak needed no such aide; they dived in & swam on their own.

By the time they reached land, Susumu & company were greeted by a group of six armed guards just as Makoto said there'd be. Docking at the edge, the guards recognized three of the four passengers in the boat.

"Ah, Mr. & Mrs. Hatanaka! Welcome back!", said the lead guard – a man named Kenta – saluting as did the other men.

"Greetings, Kenta", Makoto said. "You already know our good friend Ito, retired detective. And this man here is Dr. Shin. He'll be accompanying us."

"Understood, ma'am. But…"

"What?"

"We've been informed that there'd be eight of you to meet us, but we only see you four. Where are the rest of your party, if I may ask?"

"Right here, soldier", Aquaman said, rising from the water with his wife & two Atlantean friends. Kenta & the guards were stunned to see the hero & his party in person.

"Aquaman!", said one soldier.

"And _Mrs. _Aquaman!", said another. Mera buries her head in her hand as Aquaman, Vulko & Shardak suppress a snicker. Fortunately she wasn't insulted much, & even grins.

"Actually, my name is Mera", she says kindly. "And these two are Vulko & Shardak. They're both from Atlantis, just as my husband is."

"Ah, our apologies, Mera", Kenta said. "It's just that we weren't told _who _Mrs. Hatanaka was bringing over with her by Captain Nanami. Speaking of whom, she & Admiral Yoshio are expecting you, so if you'll all kindly get into our truck, we'll be on our way to meet them. I'll have a team to help secure your boats during your stay."

"Of course, Kenta. Thank you", said Makoto.

Abandoning the motorboat & stepping onto land, the Hatanakas & their friends entered their ride to take them back to their main headquarters – a GMC CCKW 2 ½ Ton Cargo Truck used in the Battle of Normandy & given to Japan by America after the end of World War II, kept clean & running smoothly to this day from years of maintenance. Kenta took the wheel with another soldier as his passenger, driving off away from the water & entering further into the island. Aquaman & Mera sat in the rear, watching the island passing them by & finding it fascinating & enchanted by its beauty.

"What a lovely place this is, Arthur", Mera said. "It's got a radiant & vibrant jungle, & it's loaded with all sorts of natural resources like ore & iron. It reminds me of when we took a visit over at Letchi Island, where we had to…"

"Yes, I know", Arthur said, clearly not wanting to get into that particular memory at the moment. His wife didn't push the envelope on it, & left it at that.

"My father used the natural resources on this very island to help create his undersea battleship", Makoto adds.

"He made his super weapon here?", asked Shardak.

"Yes. It was the perfect sanctuary for him to construct it, & only a very few knew this island's location for security reasons, most of whom are now gone."

_Like seaman Santo Amano, God rest his soul_, Makoto thought, remembering one of her father & uncle's most trusted advisors who was once mistaken for Makoto's stalker & then a Mu agent.

"It sounds like your father Hachiro Jinguji was a very resourceful man, Makoto", Vulko said. "He knew his business quite well."

She nodded & smiled at Vulko's reply.

"Yes. My uncle once mentioned that my father was the _best_ designer of submarines, with no equal in his field", she went on. "And when you get to observe his battleship in action, you'll understand _why_ he was never matched."

"I think I speak for us all when I say that I can't wait to see it operational, Mrs. Hatanaka", Shardak said. "I'm sure it'll be a wondrous sight to behold."

"Thank you very much, Shardak."

Everyone stayed quiet for the remainder of the trip.

_Thirty minutes later:_

Before entering the jungle, the truck became stuck in a large mud hole in the ground. One of the guards suggested they all get out & help to push & free it, but Aquaman insisted they all wait inside & leave the job to him. Stepping out the back, he grabbed the rear of the truck & hefted it up with his trident & pushed it forward away from the pothole before climbing back in. A round of applause erupted from everyone, making the Sea King & his wife smile in appreciation & gratitude.

The truck arrived at its destination without further incident: several more guards with automatic rifles & handguns stood in defense of the island's only stronghold. Kenta halted the truck & placed it in park, exiting with his passenger & saluting his men.

"Welcome back, major", one said.

"Thank you, sergeant", Kenta said. "Please tell the captain & admiral that we have arrived. I'd also like for one of your men to take our guests inside & make them comfortable."

"Yes sir", said the sergeant, instructing the closest man to take care of the new arrivals as he entered the stronghold. Aquaman & the rest emptied themselves out of the truck, & were lead inside to a large meeting room with a table & chairs. The Japanese Rising Sun flag hung at one wall with a clock above it to the right. A bowl of fruit was placed at the table's center. They stood at the table for a couple minutes before a pair of new faces entered the room. One was a woman dressed in a white uniform, with black hair that was done in a bun & hidden under her cap. Her eyes were a deep azure, & one can easily tell that she held a no-nonsense attitude. The man was about an inch shorter, dressed in an olive green uniform & matching cap. His hair was a dark brown & stylishly cut, with eyes of the same shade. Both look to be somewhere in their 30s, & filled with a high count of vitality & intellect.

Makoto & Susumu smile warmly at them with the gesture returned, & they take each other's hands.

"Hello mother, father. It's been some time", said the woman.

Aquaman, Mera, Dr. Shin & the two Atlanteans were taken by surprise.

"Makoto! Susumu! These two are your…", Mera started to say.

"Yes, that's right!", she says happily. "I'd like for you five to say hello to our daughter & son – Captain Nanami Hatanaka & her younger brother, Admiral Yoshio!"

The stupefied looks on their faces made Susumu & Ito laugh, with Kenta & all of his men smiling with amusement.

"I guess none of you were expecting _that_, were you?", Ito joked, prompting more laughter, this time from everybody. Aquaman, Shin, Vulko & Shardak all had bashful looks that made Mera grin, then laugh herself.

"It looks like even a Sea King can experience embarrassment, eh?", Susumu joked.

Because of Mera, Arthur has learned to take a joke and, like most cops, be able to laugh at himself.

So he does. Even Dr. Shin gets in on it, having felt good to let it out & enjoy humor again in his life.

"So you're now the commander & keeper of Atragon, Nanami?", Aquaman asked once the laughter had subsided.

"Since graduating from college, yes", she says. "I heard all about my grandfather's legacy – from his days in World War II to when he fought & defeated the Mu Empire 50 years ago – that I wanted to continue his work & keep his memory alive. I made my younger brother Yoshio admiral after _his _graduation a year after mine."

"Have you two been keeping your grandfather's undersea battleship Atragon running smoothly for all this time?", asked Shardak.

"Correct", said Yoshio. "Since coming aboard, my sister & I have made sure our grandfather's weapon stayed in top shape, & we've even done many modifications & upgrades to it. You shall be seeing some of them when we give it another test run."

"Another? You've tested it before with these upgrades you installed?", asked Shin.

"Yes, on the day before your arrival with excellent success. Nanami & I can have it ready for a second later this afternoon for you to witness."

"Son, I'm sure you & Nanami know just _why_ your mother called you days ago, yes?", Susumu said.

"Of course, dad."

"Then you must know that more tests can wait until after this current crisis is resolved."

"But dad, if we don't test Atragon a little bit more after the modifications Nanami & I have made, then how do any of us know if it's going to be effective in actual combat? Even the smallest malfunction can turn a victory into a defeat – perhaps even a fatal one. We _must _make sure that none occurs while in operation – _that's _what these tests are for."

"Yoshio", Ito begins saying. "We can understand their necessity on your grandfather's super weapon, don't get me wrong. But _also _understand that the Mu Empire has risen again, & they have become even _more _dangerous than when they last resurfaced. Already they've been the main cause of several submarines that were destroyed, & have targeted your parents _and _myself for death to pay for the sins of your grandfather. Worse still, Aquaman's deadly enemy Black Manta have joined their ranks."

"Black Manta?! Are you sure about that, Uncle Ito?!"

"Who do you think the Mu Empire sent to kill your parents & I?!"

"Not only that, the Mu Empire has personally targeted Mera & myself", Aquaman said.

"You're referring to that incident in Boston with that giant lobster creature you fought only days ago?", Nanami asked.

"Correct. We've no doubt they sent Ebirah to dispose of us before we became an obstacle in their path. It damn near succeeded too."

"Ebirah?"

"The name of the lobster beast, & one Arthur & I fought before", Mera said. "It was a couple of years ago after we went on our honeymoon: to celebrate our marriage, Arthur & I traveled to what seemed to be a remote island in the Pacific. We soon found out it was anything _but _remote: the island – called Letchi – was the base of operations for a terrorist group known as the Red Bamboo, who were making & stockpiling nuclear weapons to use on the United States, Japan, & other countries. We infiltrated the base, taking out many Letchi soldiers until they unleashed Ebirah on us. It was probably an experiment they wished to test, making us its subjects. Arthur & I were barely able to fend it off & escape before it was defeated when the Red Bamboo detonated Letchi Island with the very weapons they would've used on the world. We assumed that Ebirah was either blown to pieces in the blast. Apparently, we were wrong: it must've been only buried alive until the Mu Empire dug it out to send after us."

"Has this been the first time you & Mera have encountered the Mu Empire, Aquaman?", Yoshio asked.

"For _us_, yes. But for Atlantis itself – no, it is not", he said.

"Allow _me _to fill them in on that, Arthur", Vulko said, getting a nod of approval. "The Mu Empire has been sworn enemies of Atlantis for centuries before & after both continents sank beneath the waves. For all that time, our two peoples fought vicious battle after vicious battle, with heavy losses on both sides. Sometimes our battles were fought beneath the waves & other times atop the surface, but all of them were brutal & always with blood spilled. Our last battle in our centuries-long war was also 50 years ago, the same as when your grandfather did battle with them. When their base was detonated, those we've been engaged in tried to retreat, but we fired upon them with everything we could muster. The result was a powerful explosion that had seemingly wiped them out. Up until now, we all believed that we've put the threat of the Mu Empire at an end. Their current resurgence is proof that shatters any doubt of their survival, as well as _our_ hopes of their permanent extinction."

"And now, they've returned to wage yet _another_ war with our beloved Atlantis _and _that of the surface!"

"All the more reason as to why we need your grandfather's weapon to be put to use immediately at your earliest convenience, Yoshio", Mera said. "Arthur & I cannot fight an entire war by ourselves – it's suicide to even consider it. Plus, Atlantis would be highly grateful in your assistance, fighting alongside with them. Any kind would be beneficial. While they may have been somewhat skeptical of humans, granted, they'll still be all but glad to take any help they can get when it comes to the Mu Empire. Atragon would help balance the scale."

"Mera's right, son", Susumu said. "You've tested it once the other day & found no glitches in its systems anywhere, correct?"

"Yes dad, but…", Yoshio began.

"Then there's nothing left to discuss, is there?", Makoto said. "Yoshio, your grandfather was stubborn in using his weapon for other than Japan's defense until this base was attacked by that Mu agent disguised as a reporter, & your father & I were taken prisoner. Please – let's not give them that chance again, much less repeat my father's mistake of waiting until the last minute to counterstrike."

"Brother", Nanami said. "What mother & father & everyone else is saying makes perfect sense. Grandpa was caught with his pants down twice by the Mu Empire – one by the undercover agent, & by grandpa himself for still hanging onto his foolish pride before he wised up."

"Sister…you too?", Yoshio said.

Nanami placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Yoshio, the world is in dire need of grandfather's weapon once more, & we can't let trivial things like performing more tests on it before lending its assistance to where it's needed. Besides, we've successfully tested it the other day without a glitch. Don't forget – I was making the modifications with you, & checked everything over as thorough as you did. I didn't find anything wrong anywhere, & I mean _anywhere_. It's my belief that Atragon is ready to be put into combat at once."

Yoshio wanted to say something, but Nanami beats him to it.

"Brother, have I _ever _steered you or anyone else on this island wrong?"

"Yoshio", Aquaman said. "Let me ask you this: if no one here had any faith in your abilities to make any upgrades on your grandfather's prized achievement, would they be asking you to send it out or even come here for your help in the first place?"

A good point: like his older sister, Yoshio studied everything they could of his grandfather's weapon from bow to stern. He knew every bolt, every wire, & then some. Looking over the weapon, he saw what it is he could improve upon without deterring too far from his grandpa's original design and/or weaponry. Truth be told, Yoshio could practically walk through & operate Atragon _blindfolded_, flawlessly.

If they thought differently of him, none of them would be present at the facility his grandfather once ran.

"You _do _have something there, Aquaman", he said. "It's just that I only wanted to make sure I don't put any of our people in grave danger due to a malfunction on mine or my sister's part, as I think first of our crew's safety. That's all I'm saying."

"As do I, brother", Nanami said. "But the enemy isn't going to sit & wait to attack us while we're making system checks on something that could very well destroy them. No, they'll hit us hard if we don't do it first. I ask you to trust my judgment on this, brother."

Her points hitting home (& because of his thoughts on his grandfather), Yoshio gave in.

"I'll _always _trust you, sister", he said. "Let me make a thorough maintenance run of the whole craft. It could take some time, but I'll be as quick as I can. Will that sound reasonable to you?"

"More than so", Nanami said, smiling. "I'll take mother & father & Uncle Ito to their quarters with some guards to stay by their side at all times as you're doing so. Just remember to give me hourly updates on your progress."

"I shall", he finished, & heads off to perform his chores.

"I see you folks have things well in hand here", Vulko said, rising from his seat. "I'm afraid I'll need to be off now."

"Vulko, where are _you _going?", Mera asked.

"I still have a duty to Atlantis, as your husband left it in my care, dear Mera. Someone has to lead the charge against the Mu Empire for mine & Arthur's beloved home, & that's where I come in. Shardak will still remain & help take care of you in my absence. He's very good at what he does."

"But…"

"It's all right, Mera", Arthur stepped in. "Vulko has been chief advisor to Atlantis since before I was even born. That's one reason why I abdicated the crown, & gave it to him. If anyone can run my birthplace properly, it's Vulko." He outstretches his hand, & Vulko takes it. "So long, old friend. May Poseidon watch over you & all of Atlantis."

"Thank you, Arthur. And the same to you & your beloved Mera", Vulko says, releasing his hand.

"Kenta, please give Vulko a lift to the water. He can take it from there", Nanami said.

"Yes ma'am. This way, sir", Kenta replied, leading Vulko outside to a nearby Jeep. Taking the wheel, he starts the engine & drives Vulko away from the base.

"You men – take our guests to their rooms so they can be settled in", Nanami ordered several soldiers.

"Yes ma'am", they said in unison, carrying out their orders.

_The United Nations Building, New York City, 12:00 p.m.:_

The General Assembly Hall was filled to capacity, like it's been for the last few weeks. Delegates from foreign countries were seated near the podium, each of whom wanting to say their state of mind to the President of the United States standing in the center, surrounded by four bodyguards in black suits & shades. This will be the fourth time these talks will occur, regarding the attacks on three U.S. submarines in as many weeks since the destruction of the first sub, the Barracuda, took place in the Pacific.

So far, no one, including the U.S. Navy itself, was able to come up with an agreement or even a solution to the disasters, let alone who caused them.

The President pounds on his gavel to silence the room as he continues speaking with the Representatives.

"Gentlemen, it's been nearly a month now, & you still dare to tell me that none of your countries have had anything to do with the United States in losing three of its submarines?", the President asked.

The Representative for Russia spoke first.

"Mr. President, I can guarantee that _my _country is _not_ responsible for those disasters out at sea", the man stated. "I've been consulting with my country's Red Fleet since they've began, & I can assure you they had none of _their _subs in the vicinity when they happened. Why would Russia even _consider_ starting another Cold War with the United States when we've been doing so well when the original ended over 20 years ago?"

The President thought about this for a minute, then nodded.

"Anyone else have something to say in their defense?", he asks.

The Representative for New Zealand speaks up.

"Mr. President, as you're aware, the loss of the Thresher sub a few days ago happened near _my_ country", he notes. "We sent out a search submarine of our own to investigate, but it too was destroyed – blown apart as if a bomb had been placed inside it."

"And _was _it a bomb, or maybe even a design flaw that destroyed it?", the President asked.

The New Zealand Representative shook his head.

"No sir. It was something worse – something _much _worse than any bomb", he said grimly. "I've brought with me a disc which recorded our sub's last moments before detonation. It was recovered two days after its destruction. This is something you _must _see, Mr. President."

Turning to the board operator, he nods & gives him the okay. A button is pressed, & the wall behind the podium opens up horizontally, revealing a large flat-screen television. More buttons get pressed, both turning on the screen & playing a recording from the sub. It showed the water ahead, illuminated by bright lights as fish of various species swim by. This spot of tranquility was over as soon as it began: the picture was then jumping violently by a rush of water & from something large that passed by. It went every which way until it paused by whatever caused it to jumble around.

What the camera showed now made everyone gasp in fright.

All the Representatives, multitude of reporters, cameramen, photographers & even the President himself were looking at a creature with a thick golden giraffe-like neck & a reptilian head that had elongated jaws, & a mouth full of sharp teeth. It had a pair of fin-like ears on the side of its head, & two antennae-like stalks atop its head above the ears. A large fin was placed in the center of its head in the rear. The creature gave out a blaring roar that was loud & audible even in the water. Seconds later, the picture started to roll & jump, indicating the creature was on the verge of destroying the sub. The beast roared again for a couple seconds before the screen scrolled out of focus, & then turned to electric snow, cutting off the thing's sound.

Murmurs of confusion & fear erupted throughout the room.

The President & foreign Representatives started in stunned silence until the one from Germany spoke.

"What the hell _was _that thing, Mr. President?! A _dinosaur?!_", he asked eagerly.

"Yes it is", said a man in a blue suit, who entered in unannounced as all eyes turn to him. "You can call it Titanosaurus."

"Who are you?! How did you get in here?!", one uniformed guard said, approaching him with his rifle aimed, followed by two others. "_Answer me!_"

The man continued to walk towards the podium, acting like he didn't even hear him. When the guard got too close, the newcomer knocked his weapon away with his left hand, followed by a right fist in his face that sent him sprawling on the floor. The other two guards were then grabbed by the throat, their breath cut off as they struggled for air. In seconds, their heads briefly lit up like light bulbs before going into unconsciousness, & were dropped like potato sacks. Smiling wickedly, the man hefted a rifle as four more came in, also armed with automatics. Each was dressed as the first & they closed the doors, brandishing their guns & ready to shoot the first that tries to escape or do anything funny.

"Do we have everyone's attention now? Good!", the man said.

Despite the threat, the President of the United States remained defiant.

"I'll reiterate – who the hell _are _you people?!", he demanded.

"I am Agent #33 – of the Mu Empire!", he said, getting gasps of astonishment.

"The Mu Empire?!", the Japanese Representative said. "The same Mu Empire whose entire continent that was supposedly…"

"Not 'supposedly'! We are the living proof of its existence! We have survived for countless centuries & are here today to deliver a message to all you humans on the surface! If you'll kindly turn your attention to the screen…"

Everyone did as instructed, & the big screen TV came back to life as if by magic. It showed a live picture of a city with average-sized buildings, some tan in color & others in a shade of white. It was recognized by one of the Representatives.

"That's the city of Giza, from my home in Egypt!", that man said.

"You are correct, sir", said Agent 33. "Please keep watching."

All eyes stayed glued to the screen as Giza remained a picture-perfect scene. It stayed that way for many seconds until an explosion that began at the Khatem El Morsalin building spread across the land, causing untold destruction to surrounding structures that took out a chunk of land for close to twelve blocks in all directions. All people caught in the blast were either vaporized by the heat or crushed under tons of rubble, having only a split-second to scream before becoming silent forever. When the smoke cleared, a large crater was displayed with unmeasured amounts of rubble laid across. The wide eyes & gaping mouths of those in the room left little doubt of how they felt of the disaster that has just befallen Egypt.

The President & Representatives turned & stared with piercing eyes at the Mu agents.

"_Animals!_", the Egyptian Representative spat.

The Mu agents just smiled wickedly.

"Your species started _out _as animals before evolving", Agent 33 said. "Shall we talk?"

"You come into this building unannounced, blow up a portion of Egypt & kill hundreds or _thousands _of innocent people, & now you expect us to _negotiate _with you?! You're _insane!_", the President barked. "One of our policies is that the United States of America _does not _negotiate with terrorists – _EVER!_"

"Mr. President, what you just saw was merely but a _fraction _of our power!", Agent 33 said, unimpressed with the President's tirade. "We've placed bombs like that in London, Paris, Moscow, Beijing, Brasilia & even one in Washington D.C.! One word from our Emperor or even myself can result in detonation of any of those cities I've just mentioned! Would you & your guests care for _another _free demonstration?"

The President, Representatives & everyone else in the room fell silent, knowing there was nothing they could do.

"I _thought _that would silence you!", he resumed. "Now then…are you ready to make negotiations?"

"What is it that you want?", the President asked softly, his bravado gone.

Agent 33 smiled wider.

_The Atragon Stronghold:_

Aquaman, Mera & the rest of their group were escorted to their rooms which Nanami & Yoshio prepared for them in advance. They were quite accommodating, complete with luscious rugs, elegant beds, a washroom with shower & sink, along with everything else one can think of. If they weren't on the island on very serious business, it'd be the perfect vacation spot. Once they were settled in, Nanami took them on a guided tour of the facility once run by Hachiro Jinguji. Nothing was spared a quick view of the place, & nothing was unimpressive by the group. Even Susumu, Makoto & Ito felt the same, in spite of the fact that they'd been here in the past: it still amazed them, seeing new features since their last visit.

But the room they were _really _eager to see was the dry dock where Jinguji's super weapon Atragon is held at. Nanami takes them through a steel door & into a massive room with enormous walls of rock. A large blue wall of steel was closed in front of a massive submarine supported on a metal conveyor. The top half was a sea blue, including the conning tower which can be retracted into the main body. A gold finish covered a portion of the top, & the second half was a solid red. On the top & sides of the sub behind the pointed drill bow were a trio of large buzzsaws that could also be extended & retracted, along with the stub of wings & tail at the sides & stern of the vessel. It measured about the length of a football field, if not the entire stadium.

Upon seeing her father's invention, a flood of memories crawl back into Makoto, as well as Susumu & Ito when they saw the first test flight/submerge of Jinguji's weapon. And with Nanami & Yoshio making their modifications, they were eager to see the results for themselves.

For Aquaman & company, it was no less impressive to their eyes, & they can only imagine how valiantly it would fight once put into battle.

They knew it wouldn't be long before they see it for real.

It was at the time they were departing that Yoshio had finished up on giving the sub its checkup, making an announcement of 100% accuracy in its systems, weaponry & all.

Satisfied with the results, Yoshio rejoined his sister & company.

A hearty meal of marinated shrimp & fish with white rice & herbal tea to wash it down became fulfilling to Nanami & Yoshio's guests, including Aquaman & Mera, who haven't enjoyed a Japanese cuisine in quite a time since they married. The aroma, the flavor – it was something they've missed enjoying, & have that chance again thanks to the facility's top chef. In the course of their meal, Ito joked that Aquaman, Mera & Shardak may feel a pang of guilt by eating things they talk to & command in the sea, considering they live in the oceans. It resulted in a boisterous laughter from all, including Shin. Aquaman kindly explained to the group that fish have too primitive a mind to carry out conversations with, which goes for most other sea life. He gives a 'message' of sorts to assist him whenever he needs it, nothing more.

It's similar to what he told Cindy Lou from Boston days before.

He still found it humorous nevertheless, & chuckled.

Asking to give their compliments to the chef, Arthur & company returned to their rooms for some rest.

They all slept peacefully until after midnight, when Nanami & Yoshio aroused them from their slumber & urgently asked them to head for the living quarters of the place, where a large screen TV was displaying a news broadcast of a hostile takeover at the United Nations building in New York City.

Nanami turns up the volume as a female reporter addresses viewers of the situation, with armed police & SWAT teams outside the complex.

"…_for those who have just tuned in, here's the situation: at approximately noon Eastern Standard Time, a group of assailants who have identified themselves as agents of the Mu Empire stormed the United Nations & have taken the President of the United States & several global Representatives hostage. Shortly after their siege of the building, a video was made inside of the men, which went as follows._"

A video feed showed a group of five men with automatic rifles, with Agent 33 in the middle, appeared on screen.

"_People of the world, I am Agent 33 of the Mu Empire!_", he began. "_Over 12,000 years ago, our entire continent sank beneath the waves of the Pacific, killing almost our whole population overnight! Some of our ancestors survived, & for all that time, we have flourished into the superior race we once were! Then, just fifty years ago, we were defeated again by the super weapon the late Captain Hachiro Jinguji named Atragon! But _still _we survive, & now we are preparing to reclaim the surface & take it for our own, as it was meant to be! What we demand is simple: for the entire human race to surrender to our might & become our slaves! Also, the weapon known as Atragon must be mothballed & dismantled immediately, _and _that the hero you call Aquaman must not – and I do repeat, _must not _– do anything to interfere with our plans of your world's conquest! If these orders are _not _obeyed at your earliest convenience, or if you try anything to resist us, this is what will happen to your colonies across the globe!_"

The video turns to the city of Giza, Egypt & plays back the scene of destruction Agent 33 showed to the President & the Representatives. Faces of fear & shock were displayed on Nanami & everyone else. Aquaman & Mera also showed faces of distaste & pure fury, & their hands clenched into fists. They kept their composure as Agent 33 returned to the screen.

"_I've informed the President & his staff of Representatives that bombs of that magnitude are placed in the cities of Brasilia, Beijing, Moscow, Paris, London & here in America's Washington D.C.! Don't bother trying to find those bombs, because you never will! We shall give your World Leaders 24 hours to comply with our demands! Failure to hear from them by that time will result in non-compliance, & the extinction of the human race will commence!_"

The female reporter came back on the screen, but Nanami turns it off with the remote, having heard more than enough. Her feelings are the same as everyone else's, including the Sea King & his wife.

"The Mu Empire has finally made its move!", Makoto said, holding her husband's arm closer.

"And that display of their power – it's just like the destruction they caused in the Marunouchi & Ginza districts in Tokyo!", Susumu said. "Only this time, the area wasn't evacuated! All those people from Giza…"

"Arthur!", Shin spoke up, making a realization. "The plutonium the Mu Empire stole from the USS Mako weeks ago – _that's _what they needed it for!"

"Yes, I've come to that same conclusion myself, Dr. Shin", Aquaman said. "I've explained to Mera that plutonium is the key element in making bombs, particularly _nuclear _ones or ones with powerful enough blasts to level entire city blocks!"

"What will we _do_, Aquaman?", Ito asked. "The Mu Empire is going to seize the entire planet & destroy those other cities no matter _what _we or the World Leaders decide! You _know _that!"

"I do, Ito. They've always felt that Earth didn't belong to the human race, & they intent on taking the planet by any means necessary! We'll do whatever it takes to tell them otherwise!"

"Damn straight we will!", Nanami said. "When the Mu Empire ordered my grandfather to discontinue in making his super weapon Atragon & accept their claiming of the surface, he refused to give in to their demands! _He_ didn't listen to them _then_, & _I _will not listen to them _now!_"

"Neither shall I!", Yoshio said. "If there's one thing we learned from the stories of our grandfather, it's to never stop fighting until your enemy is beaten! It's one of the reasons he built Atragon for in the first place, & now it's time for it to be in service again! Jinguji defeated his enemies 50 years previous, & now his grandkids shall repeat his success! And with Aquaman, Mera & all of Atlantis fighting by our side, let's see if we can make the Mu Empire extinct instead of Atlantis _or _the human race!"

"Yes! It's time for you kids to pick up where my father left off!", Makoto said. "He'd be _very _proud that you continue to carry out his legacy in this time of need! I know _we _are!"

A brief but touching moment engulfs the crowd, seeing Jinguji's grandkids taking up his mantle. It was like five decades ago for Susumu, Makoto & Ito, but the difference here is that Nanami & Yoshio will be using Atragon in defense of the world instead of just Japan, as Jinguji first did until the dry dock was blown up by a bomb planted by the Mu agent working undercover as a reporter & Makoto & Susumu were taken captive. The last World War ended almost 70 years ago, & neither of them has a pride that's been hurt or insulted, much less a shame that ate at them like a cancer as it did their grandfather.

No, in _their _case, Nanami & Yoshio will be using Atragon for none other than the simple reason of doing the right thing.

Everyone was enthusiastic about Jinguji's grandkids' sense of doing their duty.

All but Dr. Shin, who looks around the room as Ito takes notice of.

"What's the matter, Dr. Shin? Don't you feel that Jinguji's grandkids can do the task?", he wonders.

"Huh? On no, Ito, it isn't that", Shin says. "I'm positive they'll prevail over the enemy in their granddad's submarine. It's just that…aren't we _missing_ somebody from our party? Where's Shardak?"

Now it was their turn to search the room, & Vulko's trusted soldier was nowhere to be seen. They suspect he must've slipped away & out of the room as they were viewing the news broadcast.

_But why? And where_ _could he have gone to?_, Aquaman wondered. Whatever his reason, Arthur didn't like it one bit.

"Let's find him!", he firmly stated.

_Three minutes later:_

The search for Shardak went on in a second, with everyone splitting up to cover more ground in the complex. Only Nanami & Yoshio's parents & Uncle Ito remained as a group, accompanied by two guards as per ordered by the former due to their age. None of the seniors objected, partly because of their love for each other, & because they were in _their _domain – their house, so their rules.

Yoshio went straight for the dry dock; it was pure instinct that drove him towards it, & he reached it as he spotted a quartet of guards lying against the wall & floor of the entrance with the door swung wide open. He raced to his men to check their pulse, & was relieved to find it in each man; they were alive, just unconscious.

Dent marks & tiny blood spatters on the wall was proof of their condition.

_Did Shardak do this? Why?_, he thought.

He can worry about that later: he silently went in the door & looked over the overhead to find his target down where Atragon rested at, a ladder on one side in which Shardak was at the top, fixing something.

Or _was _he fixing something? It seemed more to Yoshio that he was _planting _something there.

It was time to find out: he descended the overpass of the dock & approached the man just as he himself had descended the ladder. So attuned to his chore, that Shardak didn't even acknowledge his presence until he was practically on top of him, even with his Atlantean hearing.

"Shardak?", Yoshio said.

"Ah, Yoshio. What brings _you _here?", Shardak asked.

"That's supposed to be _my _question to _you!_ We found you gone after we heard the news about the United Nations takeover! You really shouldn't wander off on your own like that!"

"My apologies. I didn't mean to worry any of you like that. It's just that I forgot to handle something, & I figured…"

"What were you doing to my grandfather's sub just now?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Yoshio pulls out his pistol & aims it at Shardak, indicating that he wasn't playing any games.

"Yoshio, what the meaning of this?", Shardak asked, raising his hands & feigning ignorance.

"Don't mess with me, Shardak!", he said. "I saw you place something on the side of the hull! What is it?"

Yoshio took a few steps toward Shardak, who took a few back. He then took a glance to the spot he saw him working at. He finds it immediately: it was a small device stuck onto the side like remora on a shark. Even at a distance, Yoshio can see wiring sticking out & lights flashing, with a timer counting down.

It was a bomb!

Yoshio turns back to Shardak, who swings his fist at him. Yoshio barely rolls out of its path in time, & brings up his weapon.

"Don't move!", he barked. Shardak just laughed.

"Fool! You cannot harm me with that weapon!", he scoffs. "I suggest you clear out of here before that bomb detonates & buries you in here with your granddad's super submarine!"

Yoshio's heard enough: he fires his pistol at Shardak, with the bullets bouncing off his tough hide like ping-pong balls, an experience Aquaman himself deals with when facing armed gunmen. Without realizing it, Yoshio empties the entire clip & Shardak still stands firmly on his own two feet, unaffected in every way.

He laughs again.

"I _told _you that you couldn't harm me with your gun, didn't I?", he mocks. "Like Aquaman, my flesh is much tougher than yours, capable of enduring the deep pressures of the ocean! Now…let's see how tough _you _are without a gun to hide behind!"

Like an attacking cougar, Shardak leaps at Yoshio with his arms extended. The young man dives to one side just before the rogue Atlantean brought his fists down onto the spot Yoshio was a split-second ago. Getting up on his feet, Yoshio engages Shardak in a one-on-one with martial arts, throwing punches, jabs, thrusts & kicks. While an expert at machinery, weaponry & mechanics, Yoshio was also highly trained in hand-to-hand combat like his sister Nanami. Each throw of his hands & feet that he made was swift & accurate, hitting his opponent dead-on. But each hit does no more damage to Shardak than his bullets did, & the rogue Atlantean wasn't even fazed or slowing down.

Shardak then throws a right fist in Yoshio's direction, who moves to one side as it passes by before he grabs it to perform a judo maneuver. It was what Shardak waited for: with his great augmented strength, the Atlantean traitor lifts Yoshio up & does the move intended for him & slams him onto his back, stunning him.

Unsheathing a hidden knife from his back, Shardak was ready to stab or gut Yoshio where he lay.

"_Shardak!_ What do you think you're _doing?!_", Aquaman shouted at the top of the overhead with Mera, Dr. Shin, Nanami & their parents & uncle. Several troops backed up the rear.

"Aquaman! Shardak's planted a bomb on the side of Atragon's hull!", Yoshio shouted back up. "Get it before it goes off! Hurry!"

Mera acted first: using her hydrokinesis, she throws a water line to where the bomb was stuck at & grabs it in tentacles, taking it off the hull without it detonating. Shardak tried to intervene, but Aquaman put an end to that notion by jumping off the platform & tackling him as he made a leap for it. Mera brought the bomb back to her, where Nanami disarmed it at thirty seconds by disconnecting the wires.

On the floor below, Aquaman stood over Shardak, his trident aimed at his throat.

"Get up!", the Sea King ordered, keeping his weapon pointed as he did. "You tried to blow up Atragon & everyone in this facility! _Why?!_"

Shardak laughs again, this time more heartily.

"You haven't got a _clue_, have you, oh mighty king?!", he says, still laughing. As he does, his face & body starts metamorphosing as Aquaman takes a few steps back. Shardak's Atlantean uniform tears off as his arms, legs & body contort & reform themselves into that of a bodybuilder's physique, with his flesh taking on a gray tint, looking more like _cartilage_. Both his fingers & toes were long with sharp claws, which were webbed on his hands & feet. A black pair of sea pants adorned his legs, back & forearms. Fins sprouted from his legs & forearms, with the largest protruding from his back. The head shifted & changed as well, being more fishlike than human with a long snout & a mouth full of multiple sharp teeth, being rows of them protruding from his gums. His height went from five feet nine inches to that of six feet two during his transformation.

Shardak morphed into a figure who was born with no real name, but goes by one too familiar to Aquaman & Mera.

"_Shark!_", they say in unison.

The Shark laughs through his telepathy.

"You may have saved Jinguji's super weapon, Aquaman, but you're _still_ too late!", he speaks in the same manner. "By now, reinforcements are on their way to this location to finish what was started 50 years ago!"

_Reinforcements? He must mean…oh no!_, Nanami thought, realizing too well what Shark meant.

"Everyone…get inside the sub! _Quickly!_", she ordered, running towards the ladder that will take them to Atragon's hatch, taking the defused bomb with her. She leads her parents, uncle Ito, Dr. Shin & several of her guards across the sub's top to the hatch that will grant them access. Opening it up, they all go inside one at a time as quick as they could. When only Nanami was left, she shouts to Yoshio below.

"Brother! Come with us, quick!"

"Go, Yoshio! I'll cover you!", Aquaman says, keeping Shark at bay with his trident. Getting up from the floor, Yoshio runs off to join up with her sister inside the sub.

"You're not going _anywhere_, little man!", Shark says, reaching out to the fleeing relative of Jinguji.

"Says you!", Aquaman snapped as he gave his aquatic foe a right fist in his face, halting his progress & taking out several teeth. As Aquaman & Shark engage in a brutal fist-fight, Mera uses her power to form a cup on a water strand to safely scoop Yoshio up & guide him over to the sub's open hatch. Nodding his thanks, he enters & closes the hatch where his sister & their guards are settling down at their stations. His parents & uncle are also in their seats, with Dr. Shin at their side.

"Is everyone all set, sister?", Yoshio asks.

"Just about!", she replied. "Open the inner door & get us moving towards it!"

"Yes ma'am!", said one soldier. Activating a few switches, Atragon was moving along on the conveyor & heading straight for the large blue steel door blocking their way. Getting halfway through, the door begins sliding up to reveal another room with a second door – one that leads to the ocean itself.

Shark takes notice of Atragon's departure amid his brawl with Aquaman.

"_NO!_ That sub is _not _leaving this port!", he spat, throwing Aquaman like a bag of trash & pursues it as he grows in height. He gets to forty feet tall & was about to snatch Atragon when a large water hook created by Mera snags him in the mouth, the barbed point piercing his flesh.

"Oh yes it _is_, man-eater!", she barked, strongly tugging on the line attached to her hook. The Shark was thrown backwards by Mera's great strength & crashes onto the dry dock floor, allowing Atragon to make into the next chamber as the door started its descent.

"Mera! Go with them! I'll handle Shark here! Hurry!", Aquaman said, getting back on his feet. With a nod, Mera took off from the overpass & raced for the outer dock where Atragon was. The door was now almost closed, & Mera makes it through just before it comes down with a clang, sealing them off from friend & foe.

Through the windows of Atragon, the crew can see Mera arrive safe & sound.

"She made it through! Quick – open the outer door!", Nanami ordered.

"Right!", said one crewman, pressing a button. The second steel blue door began its ascend, & water from the outer ocean came rushing in & filled up the area in moments. Mera simply stood there as the water hit her dead-on, surrounding her all over in seconds. Were she an ordinary female, she would've drowned instantly.

But she is a water-bearer like her husband, & a rush of water like this is in the same equivalence of taking a soothing bath or shower. In no time, Atragon was submerged completely underwater, & Mera gives everyone inside a thumbs-up gesture. Nanami nods her approval.

"Alright! Time to get rolling!", she said. "Battle stations, everyone!"

The soldiers rush to comply with her orders.

"I hope Aquaman will be all right, fighting that hideous shark creature that was Shardak!", Ito said.

"It isn't Aquaman I'm worried about, Ito!", Shin said. "I know he can handle Shark without too much difficulty! It's the inner dock: as you all saw, Shark can grow himself into a giant & he might smash his way through that door & flood it, including the _rest _of the compound!"

Nanami faces Shin with a smirk.

"I wouldn't think so, Doctor!", she says. "If he attempts to, he's going to get a nasty surprise on his end! Trust me!"

Yoshio nods, giving Shin all the answer he needs as Atragon pulls away & out into the open ocean with Mera by its side.

From behind the inner door, the 40-foot-tall Shark rushes towards it with his fists raised to bore a hole or two into it. When his fists come into contact with the metal, a powerful jolt of electricity strikes the humanoid man-eater from toothy head to webbed toe, causing him to cry out in anguish. Pulling himself away, Shark's body smoked in various spots.

_A damn electrical barrier! Curse those humans!_, he thought in distaste.

Aquaman, however, praised them.

_Nice job, Nanami! You _are _quite resourceful, just like your grandfather!_, he thought, chuckling orally.

"It looks like you won't be getting out _that _way, will you, Shark?", he mocks.

Shark turned to him with a scowl & gritted teeth.

"There's _always _more than one way out of every trap!", he growls, rushing at Aquaman. The Sea King stands ready with his trident as Shark gets closer & closer. When he's ten feet away, Shark swings his right hand with his claws extended at Aquaman, who avoids it easily. Strangely, the humanoid man-eater doesn't try to attack again. Instead, he jumps straight for the door on the upper level, shrinking in size to his original height of six feet, two inches & exits. Aquaman immediately gives chase, leaping himself from off the floor & goes in hot pursuit. Shark was only several feet ahead of Arthur, but already he's badly hurt many soldiers who have tried stopping him, scratching them with his claws or simply knocking them out with powerful fists, never even getting a shot off from their rifles or handguns.

Brutal as it was, Arthur knew Shark could've done much worse.

_If it's any consolation, at least he isn't trying to _eat _anybody!_, he thought.

It isn't much, but he should still be thankful for small favors.

He follows Shark outside which takes him to the main entrance.

When he arrives, Aquaman finds two unpleasantries waiting for him: the first is that Shark has somehow disappeared without a trace, stupefying him.

The second is that _more _unpleasantness took Shark's place.

A horde of armed agents of the Mu Empire standing amid knocked-out soldiers, all led by a single man Aquaman hates most in the world.

"Black Manta!", he spat through clenched teeth, his face a hard scowl & his fists even harder.

"Hello again, Aquaman!", Manta replied, scouring the area with his head. "What a beautiful resort your friends have! I think we'll make it my personal abode once the Mu Empire reclaims the surface!"

"How'd you even _find _this place, Manta?! Did you follow Shark all this time?!"

"In a manner of speaking, we did! He's helped us find this resort, & he'll deal with your friends within Atragon since the bomb failed while _we _deal with _you!_"

Black Manta points towards Aquaman, giving the Mu agents all the order they need: like a living tide, they storm the Sea King from all directions in hopes of bringing him down with sheer numbers. But even out of his element, Aquaman is still a very tough nut to crack. He retaliates hard with powerful fists & feet that send Mu agents several feet away or to the ground, but not before losing some teeth, getting a jaw broken, an eye blackened, the wind knocked out of them or other areas broken on their person. A couple even get clobbered by his trident when Aquaman swings it like a baseball bat, giving them concussions as they lay on the ground. The next wave of Mu agents came rushing in, & this number was even greater than the first: as one, they begin dog-piling on the Sea King in order to crush him underneath the massive pile of humanity & render him helpless. A buried Aquaman struggles to fight off his attackers, but the number was becoming too much for even him. He can feel his breath ebbing away as each agent places more weight upon him, suddenly having him feel like he's Atlas, the Greek God forced by Zeus to support the world/heavens on his shoulders.

But he is Aquaman, King of the Seven Seas, & he will not have a heavy burden placed upon him.

Straining his muscles to the limit & beyond, Arthur rises & pushes the mountain of Mu agents off of his back, flinging & scattering them every which way, his arms spread out like he was a reborn Phoenix.

His exposure was the opportunity Black Manta had waited for: from his right forearm cuff, a pair of thin cables with suction-like ends were shot out, heading straight for Aquaman's chest. They attach themselves to him dead-on & send a surge of high voltage through his body, experiencing the same pain Shark did when he tried bashing down the door that led to his quarry in dry dock. His cry of pain was loud & boisterous, & after what seemed like an eternity, the electric flow ceases & leaves Aquaman's smoking unconscious form hits the ground on his face as Manta reels back his shock cables.

Standing over his form, Black Manta takes his trident as a memento.

"If you thought the pain of electric voltage was torture, it'll be _nothing _compared to what the Mu Empire & myself have in store for you, Aquaman!", Black Manta said to Arthur's still form. "You'll be so drowned in grief, you'll _beg _to have been killed at this very spot you're lying in right now!" He faces the Mu agents, most of whom have recovered from Aquaman's assault. "Take him back to my ship & make sure he's tightly bound! Above all else, keep him away from any & all kinds of water – our Emperor wishes to see him somewhat alive first before receiving his eternal punishment! And help the wounded back to your vessels!"

"Yes sir!", several Mu agents said, saluting briefly before carrying out their orders.

_Soon, Aquaman – you'll know what it's like to lose everything you loved, just as I have!_, Black Manta thought with eagerness, picturing his most hated foe in the depths of despair before seeing his bloody corpse hang for all the world to see.

He grins wickedly beneath his manta helmet.

**CHAPTER V**

_The Pacific Ocean:_

Despite escaping out into the open ocean, Atragon & its crew wasn't out of the watery woods yet.

Shark was advancing upon Jinguji's super sub with uncanny speed for his large size, catching up with his quarry in record time at the ocean bottom. His approach did not go unnoticed by Atragon's crew.

"Incoming!", Shin reported.

"I see him! Prepare lasers!", Nanami ordered. At her command, Atragon turns at a 90 degree angle so that its side was facing the oncoming predator. From twin ports at the bow & stern, a quartet of yellow lasers shoot simultaneously at Shark, striking him with deadly force. The hit causes Shark to cry out & halts his advance on his target, pushing him back. Ignoring the pain, Shark kept moving towards his quarry with intent on destroying Jinguji's super weapon or burying it under tons of debris or rock & kill everyone inside; it escaped his wrath in dry dock, & Shark wasn't going to let them get lucky a second time.

"Target is _still _approaching!", said one crewman.

"Leave the next part to me!", Yoshio said, his finger over a switch. Pressing down, a port on top of the sub opens & launches a pair of missiles that streak right for Shark, still caught in the laser barrage. Powerful blasts sent Shark tumbling through the water as the missiles exploded. With Atragon giving him a dazed state of mind, it was time for Mera to take offensive: conjuring up a pair of large water whips with her hydrokinesis, she wraps Shark up & pin his arms to his sides like twin water pythons & started putting him in a squeeze play. The water coils become tighter & tighter, & Mera keeps the pressure on him until he blacks out.

"Should we help her, sister?", Yoshio asked, watching the fight through a window with all others.

"I think Mera's got this one, brother", Nanami said with a smirk. "We'll put him on ice once _she_ puts him under!"

His vision going dark, Shark refused to give in to Aquaman's wife.

"You think you _have _me, foolish woman?! Think _again!_", Shark replied, breaking his watery bonds as he increases his size from 40 feet tall to that of a hundred. Mera's watery whips shatter as if made of ice, breaking her concentrating & leaving her open for an attack. Atragon's crew can only watch as Shark buffets her with the back of his right webbed hand. The blow sends her cruising through the water & smashes into the side of a large slab of rock, creating a small crater when she slams into it. Tumbling to the floor, Mera was out for the count.

One down, & one to go.

In his 100-foot new form, Shark rushes towards Atragon at fantastic speed.

_Oh shit!_, Nanami said to herself, knowing there'll be no time to launch a counterattack.

"_Brace for impact!_", she shouted. The crew barely responded to her order before Shark body-slammed himself into Atragon's side, jarring it & its inhabitants within. Atragon goes spinning in the water almost like a giant cylinder top as Shark makes a sharp turn & races at it again, this time grabbing it like it was a football & cradling it in his arms. Placing his webbed hands on the hull, Shark began to crush the sub as emergency lights & sirens went on, the latter blaring like crazy.

But Jinguji didn't build Atragon as a child's toy, & neither did his grandkids made upgrades onto it for show: regaining her balance amid the chaos, Nanami urgently pressed a switch that sent an electrical shock to the hull which struck the overgrown humanoid man-eater with the same pain he experienced when he tried to break the dry dock door down, forcing him to release his underwater quarry. Spared being crushed by large bare hands, Atragon moved to put distance between its foe.

Shark had _other _ideas, however.

"That's _twice _you have struck me with your electricity, humans! It will be the _last _time!", he growled, racing after the super sub & grabbing the rear of it with both hands. Nanami & her crew were caught by surprise again, tumbling to the floor as they speed up without the use of their engines.

"What's he _doing _with us?!", Susumu asked desperately.

Yoshio took a quick glance at the monitors & saw what the creature was planning.

His eyes were agape when he discovered it.

"He's attempting to _ram _us into that large rock mound!", he shouted.

"And no doubt _bury _us within it!", Makoto said. "Can't we break his grip in time?!"

"There's no time for that!", Nanami said, seeing the mound fast approaching. "_Everyone hold tight!_"

On the ocean floor, Mera awakens in time to see Shark slam Atragon into the rock mound, nose drill first as he drives it into the rock like a nail & he was the hammer. The crash caused loose rocks to fall down in her direction, & Mera placed her arms over her head to shield herself from the avalanche. Shark then started pummeling the mound, causing more rocks to tumble towards her & sealing up the area he shoved Atragon into, covering it completely with no indication it was even stuck inside.

With both his quarry buried, Shark laughed triumphantly.

"So much for Jinguji's super weapon & Aquaman's lady!", he scoffed. "Vulko _said _that I'd take care of you, & I _have! _And now, if you'll excuse me…the Mu Empire & I have an underwater kingdom to dominate!"

Shark laughs as he shrinks to a size of thirty feet before he swims off with great velocity.

_The Mu Empire Stronghold:_

Aquaman didn't know how long he was out for – minutes, hours or even days. All he _did _know was that he was bound in thick heavy shackles on his forearms & legs, connected with chains of the same mass. He does recall when he was fighting Shark, chasing him out into a horde of Mu agents & finding Black Manta amid the horde before being shocked into unconsciousness. Now he finds himself in the Mu Empire's throne room as a chorus of Mu men & women crowd the facility, leaving a bit of space for Arthur surrounded by some of their strongest guards, each armed with jagged spears. All around him, Aquaman can see the people dancing in their elegant clothing, reciting an enchanting prayer with a flute melody & drums in conjunction to their prayers. He keeps his eyes straightforward, his gaze ignoring the multitude in prayer, song & dance.

It was staring at the ones directly in front of him: Shark (in his regular height of 6 feet, 2 inches) & Black Manta stood on either side of the throne which seated the Empress. She smiled wickedly at Aquaman, with him returning the gesture in a scowl & gritted teeth in pure contempt. Were he at full strength, Aquaman would bust out of his chains, rush the Empress & strangle her to death with his bare hands.

And he'd gladly kill Shark, Black Manta & any amount of Mu people to get to her if he had to.

But the Mu agents knew their business: Black Manta ordered them to keep Arthur away from water & give him no chance to regain his incredible strength, leaving him more than manageable to handle. He could no more lunge at the Empress any more than he can break his binds.

He was at the Mu Empire's tender mercies, & they seem to take great pleasure in it.

That includes the Empress, Shark _and _Black Manta.

The Mu chants, singing & dancing lasts for a good six minutes before the room suddenly goes silent at the Empress' motion of her hand. She turns to Black Manta, who takes center stage & addresses the crowd, his silver trident in hand.

"Mu Empress, the time is close at hand!", he begins. "For many years, the Mu Empire has lived beneath the surface of the world's oceans when your continent sank! In all that time, it has worked & fought hard to be rebuilt to its former glory! You were ready to _reclaim_ what should rightfully have been yours only five decades ago, but were _denied_ that privilege by the humans that ruled the surface because of Captain Hachiro Jinguji's super weapon Atragon! To make matters worse, your _other _longtime enemies – the Atlanteans – _also _prevented you from what you desired most! Your war with them raged on for countless generations, & each time were met with defeat under their power! And _this _man here…" Black Manta points at Arthur with his weapon. "He is a royal descendant & citizen of Atlantis! He has been ordered by us to _not _interfere with our plans, & yet he has defied those very commands, as have his friends who now pilot Atragon! Worse yet, he is a trusted ally of the humans we wish to conquer, & has been so for many years since his accursed birth! Our comrade Shark has already disposed of Atragon & its crew, along with the one called Mera! So then…how do you wish to carry out Aquaman's execution for his blatant insubordination, Empress?"

The room stayed silent as the Empress contemplated the matter.

_You _would _join up with these fanatics, Black Manta!_, Aquaman thought with disgust.

The Empress gives her answer for all to hear.

"We shall leave Aquaman's fate to that of our Emperor!", she says. "Whatever _he _decides, is what shall happen!"

From behind the throne, a piece of wall slides back to reveal a pitch-black hallway. A figure was hidden in that darkness.

"Thank you, Empress!", a male voice said.

Aquaman's eyes went wide.

_That voice! No…it _can't _be!_, he thought with disbelief.

The shadow figure stepped out into the light of the room. He was a well-built man that stood five feet & eleven inches tall. He was attired in an outfit of black with purple scale armor, adorned with silver forearm cuffs & belt. The latter's insignia is the same as that of Aquaman's – a pointed 'A'. His shoulders sported a large blue cape with red underside, & his helmet concealed his entire head, sans his mouth. It was shaped like that of a fish's, with fin-like plating on the sides. The eyes were a deep crimson, & they shined with malevolence even when in the dark. In his right hand, he holds a silver trident with curved blades at the top & a jagged blade at the bottom end.

He stands next to the Empress with a grin.

"_Orm!_", Aquaman barked.

"I prefer the name 'Ocean Master' now!", Orm corrected as he stepped down & approached him. The Mu people cleared a path for him, & Ocean Master stopped within a foot of Arthur, looking down upon him.

"Hello again…my brother!", he said simply with his mocking grin.

Aquaman's facial features became harder, wishing he can at least spit in his face.

"So _this _is where you've been hiding since…", he began.

"Since you _exiled _me from my own home, yes!", Ocean Master said.

"So the Mu Empire _knows _you're from Atlantis, as I am!"

"Yes. Because of you, I lost everything that was important to me – my family, my livelihood, everything! You helped to _dethrone _me for a position you gracefully _abdicated_, & then give it to someone like _Vulko_, of all people! _Why?!_"

"Because, unlike Vulko _or _myself, _you_ wished to wage _war _upon the surface! Neither of us could _ever _condone such an act for Atlantis!"

"I was only doing what _you _never had the _courage _for! When I was a child, I heard such _horrible _stories about the humans on the surface, & it gave me nightmares for _weeks_, even _months _at a time! When I found out that I had an older brother who was living there, I was determined to rescue & bring him home from those air-breathing barbarians that took you away! News of your existence filled me with such joy, that I was to raise an army & attack the surface-dwellers that _dared _to keep you in captivity!"

"You misunderstand my situation, Orm! When mother was pregnant with me, she left me with my father Tom to take care of me! In all my time on the surface, he gave me the love any father would give his child! He raised me to be strong & wise, & how to enjoy the many things the humans do for a good time, such as skiing on slopes during winter! He _knew _I was from Atlantis & different from other boys my age, & he loved me _no less _because of it! Don't you _see_, Orm?! I was _happy _being on the surface! I _still _am! _That's _why I abdicated the crown & refused to become Atlantis' King – I would've been alone & miserable if I had accepted it!"

"And that's why you also married that wench from Xebel Mera, who helped you overthrow me as our home's rightful King! I wanted you _back_, brother! It's why I _took _the crown in the first place – _to_ _bring my older brother home where he belongs!_"

Arthur & Orm stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

It was Aquaman who spoke first.

"There's no way I would _ever _allow you to lead Atlantis into a full-scale war with the humans!", he says. "It's the reason _why_ I exiled you from our home! Atlantis will _only _go into battle, let alone war, if attacked by another hostile force! We are _not _barbarians – we never were, even _before _our city sank! You let your fears about the surface blind you, & prefer to fight & conquer what you don't truly understand! If only _you_ were born on the surface, you'd know the pleasantries it can bring in one's life as I did! But now, you lead a group of people who have been at war with Atlantis since they both existed! I can't decide whether to pity you or _scorn _you for this atrocity you're about to commit – one even _worse _than when you killed our _mother!_"

"She had to _pay _for her crimes, brother!", Ocean Master said. "The first was for escaping Atlantis, & the second for helping & falling in love with a filthy human! The _only _consolation to _that _was that she gave birth to _you_, but for as long as you side with the humans, I shall forever see it as a _curse!_ You're not _worthy _of being an Atlantean!"

"And you believe that siding with the Mu Empire _justifies _everything?! _They're _the _real _barbarians!"

"_Silence!_", spat one of the guards, delivering a hard punch to his face. "You will watch your _tongue _when addressing us, _or _our Emperor!"

"No, it's all right, soldier", Ocean Master said. "He's entitled to his opinion about us. It will do him no good in the end."

"Yes sir", the soldier said, bowing to his Emperor.

Orm faces Arthur again.

"In an ironic sense of poetic justice, I ought to be _thanking _you for exiling me, brother!", he said. "Had you not, I never would've joined up with true warriors who _aren't _afraid to wage war against its enemies & show them no mercy! I discovered the Mu Empire shortly after leaving our home! _Their _hatred for both the surface-dwelling humans _and _Atlantis matched my own! So impressed were they of me that I became their new Emperor! I promise to deliver the surface for them to reclaim, & _that _is what I intend to do! All that needs to be done first is to destroy the only obstacles in our path: Atragon, Mera, Atlantis, & _you!_ With the first half of you already disposed of, the time has come to send our troops forth towards Atlantis!"

"And I take it you'll be sacrificing me to your God _Manda?_"

A look of surprise came to Orm's face, followed by a chuckle.

"Ah, I see you've done your homework on their history, brother. I must congratulate you", he said. "Yes, Manda _is_ one of our instruments for our attack, but no, we _won't _be giving you to him – not yet. Here – I wish to show you something."

Ocean Master points his trident to a Mu agent, who nods & presses a switch on the wall next to the throne on its right. A panel of wall slides up to reveal a screen that showed a large underwater sea bed. Within that bed were three gigantic serpents, each one measuring about 150-300 meters in length. Their mouths were full of sharp teeth, & each one sprouted two pairs of small legs on their bodies far apart from the other. Their feet sported four pointed toes on each – three in front, one in the rear. It indicated that while they may be great swimmers, these creatures were not as nimble or quick on land. Pointed horns were placed behind their heads.

Aquaman knew these creatures.

"Manda!", he said.

"Yes. Fifty years ago, when Jinguji destroyed the Mu Empire's previous base of operations, Manda had escaped with serious injuries on his body. He died shortly after, but _not _before giving birth to quintuplets, three of which you can already see here. Raised in this part of the ocean unknown to the world, the survivors nurtured them for their next assault. And the Mandas won't be the _only _monster we'll have in our arsenal."

The screen changed pictures & showed the head of a dinosaur with fin-like ears, a pair of stalks on its head & a large fin on the back of its head & neck.

Aquaman recognized this creature as well.

"Titanosaurus!", he said.

"Correct", Ocean Master said. "Like the Mandas, Titanosaurus is under our complete control. He will be our head soldier which we will set loose upon the surface as he destroys the major cities of the world. First on the list shall be Japan's Capital, the metropolitan area the humans call Tokyo."

"Why there?"

"Because Captain Hachiro Jinguji & his daughter Makoto resided there. Since it was _he _who had beaten the Mu Empire with his battleship Atragon, it's _his_ beloved home that shall be the first to suffer the wrath of our people! Titanosaurus will be that weapon to unleash upon it, so that it may be razed down its foundation!"

"And he'll have assistance from one of your five Mandas, I take it?"

Ocean Master chuckled.

"Of course!", he says maliciously. "You always _were _a bright one, brother! But _not _bright enough to shun your duties to your people, let alone thinking that you can _stop _us from reclaiming what rightfully belongs to the Mu Empire!"

"They why don't you just _kill _me & get it over with?!", Aquaman growled. "You already have me at your tender mercies!"

"Oh you _will _die, brother! Of _that _I can assure you! But we'll keep you alive so that you can watch what happens to both your worlds on land _and _sea! We'll allow you to drown in despair as everything & everyone you held dear gets vehemently & brutally taken away from you! Then, & _only _then, will you be slain just like a beached whale, with your head placed on my staff for all to bear witness to before giving the rest of your corpse to one of our Mandas! And I'll gladly allow Black Manta to perform that chore! After all…"

Orm leans next to Arthur's ear & whispers in it with a grin.

"Who was it that killed his father out of unthinking revenge?"

Aquaman gritted his teeth & lunged forward at Ocean Master, but was held back firmly by the guards. Orm pulled himself away regardless, mildly amused by his antics.

Mildly.

"Enough! I'll waste no more time talking to a soon-to-be corpse!", Ocean Master says, walking away & heading towards the throne. He turns to Black Manta. "Manta, I shall leave you here with the Empress to watch over things – _and _him – while we make our assault. Keep him alive, but if he dares to try anything, you have my utmost permission to carry out his execution ahead of schedule."

Black Manta grins beneath his helmet & nods.

"I certainly shall…Emperor", he says.

_And I hope you _do _give me an excuse to kill you early, Aquaman! One chance is all I ask!_, he thought.

"Shark will be accompanying you?", he asked.

"Indeed. He's _waited _for this moment to arrive", Ocean Master said, now facing the crowd. "We've _all _waited for this moment to arrive, & the time has finally come! For countless ages, the Mu Empire has longed to live on the surface as the planet's rightful rulers, & that day is here! I've helped prepare you for this moment, & I shall _lead _you to your victory against the humans who have done nothing but _ruin _their only home with their endless conflicts, pollution, & other atrocities that are poisoning their very livelihood! They create all of these problems & ignore the majority of it, an act that will eventually lead to their own destruction! But us – _we _know how to care for & nurture this planet to its original glory, & we _shall _– once the humans & Atlanteans have been all but expunged! Now, I ask you…are you ready to take back what should be yours?!"

A boisterous chorus of cheers & raised fists erupted from everyone belonging to the Mu Empire. It went on until Ocean Master raised his staff for silence.

"Then our assault on our enemies shall commence immediately!", he stated, pointing his weapon at the screen which showed Titanosaurus. "Go forth, Titanosaurus! Rise from the depths & destroy Tokyo! Leave no building left standing & no enemy unpunished!"

Titanosaurus' response was a roar, & was heard by all in the throne room. Another blaring cheer went up, & Ocean Master grinned his most malicious, turning to his brother.

Aquaman's scowl deepened, his teeth gritted harder.

_Sagami Bay, Tokyo, 1:15 a.m.:_

Even at this late hour, the night was pretty eventful in Japan's Capital. While some of its residents were fast asleep in bed, thinking only of what morning will bring, a good number were in the Shinjuku District as a large screen displays events in New York City's hostile takeover from Mu agents. The news was still the same as before, with the President & his Representatives being held hostage, with no demands from their captors sans that which they made during their broadcast over an hour ago.

And the danger didn't end there: from out in Sagami Bay, a churn of white water stirs up far out in the middle that suddenly reveals to late-night patrol officers a large thick giraffe-like head stick out from beneath the surface which held a dinosaur head on top. The thing let out its pachyderm-like roar that was audible even from far off. A second head stuck out which accompanied the dinosaur's: a large serpent with malevolent eyes who sounded that of a roar & hiss mixed in one. The dinosaur had risen up further the closer it came to shore, revealing a pair of powerful arms that sported three-fingered hands, each ending in a sharp claw. Its chest was a golden yellow, & even in the night's darkness the officers can see patches of black on the creature's orange-red flesh. The giant snake looked black as charcoal, but its eyes were still clear enough to make out.

It too was making its approach to land.

The officers broke out of their stunned stupor & rushed off to warn the general populace of the oncoming horrors that has arrived on their shores.

Horrors named Titanosaurus & Manda.

_The Pacific Ocean:_

Mera couldn't tell how long she'd been in her position: when the boulders came down on her, she put up a water bubble to shield her from the falling stones. While she saved herself from being crushed, the strain was a bit too much & she lost consciousness for a time, fusing the rocks in a circled mass that enabled her to lay still in her temporary sanctuary. Regaining herself, Mera used her great strength to bust out of the rocky prison she made with a swift hammer she made from her hydrokinesis, shattering rock everywhere.

Now she had to get to those trapped within Atragon.

_Before I was buried, I saw Nanami & the others in Atragon being shoved into the mound by Shark!_, she thought, remembering its fate. _I have to get them out fast – there's no telling how much oxygen they have left! _I _may be able to breathe underwater, but _they _can't! _

Mera was about to dig her friends out when she heard a muffled sound within the rock that got louder. At first Mera couldn't fathom what it was, but then she heard a breaking of rock on the opposite side of the mound & swam toward it. What she saw bewildered & amazed her: Atragon's drill nose was clearing away the rock & making its way out of its alleged tomb. Its thrust was accompanied by the trio of buzzsaws behind it, slicing through rock like it was nothing more than cheese. Swimming to the windows, Mera's heart soared with relief to find everyone still alive inside, & she smiled.

Those inside Atragon returned the gesture when they saw her, proud that she hasn't been killed. Nanami made a motion with her hands for Mera to go under the sub & enter through the hatch beneath.

This she did: in moments, Mera climbed up a ladder beneath the hatch & was inside Atragon with all its crew well despite having been buried for a time in solid stone.

"Thank Poseidon you're all alive!", Mera said with joy. "When I saw what Shark did to this sub, I feared the worst! Your grandfather really _did _build Atragon well, Nanami, Yoshio!"

Jinguji's grandkids smiled at each other with pride.

"Glad to see _you _alive as well, Mera!", Nanami said, her smile now vanishing & becoming all business. "But I have some grim news for you: we've gotten a radio message from Kenta back at base that he saw your husband being shocked into submission & taken away by Black Manta & a horde of Mu agents!"

"Arthur's been taken to the Mu Empire's stronghold?", Mera asked.

Nanami & Yoshio nodded grimly.

"Then that's where _I'm _going!", Mera said, heading for the hatch until she gets stopped by Dr. Shin.

"Wait, Mera! Aren't you _forgetting _something?", he asks.

"Such as?"

"The President & all the Representatives still being held hostage over at the United Nation in New York by Agent 33 & his men – you _must _rescue them! If the President or even _one _of those Representatives is killed during this crisis, it could very well cause a _major _international incident, & that's something we _cannot _afford right now! Not with this war – not when we're fighting to _save _the human _and _Atlantean races!"

Mera mentally kicked herself for not remembering. The President & his foreign guests were still in grave danger, & she doubts the local law enforcement _or _SWAT teams could handle the likes of the Mu Empire. And Shin _did _raise a good point: with Atlantis & the surface on the verge of imminent war with them, having the slightest piece of international conflict with the United States would only put the odds in their favor.

She _has _to go & save them. It's what Arthur himself would suggest of her.

"While I go to New York City, you'll go rescue Arthur?", she asked.

"We'll rescue your husband, or die trying!", Shin said firmly, his face showing grim determination with no hint of betrayal or lies. Mera also saw the same features on everyone's faces, including Susumu, Makoto & Ito, despite their age.

_There just might be hope for you yet, Shin_, Mera thought with the tiniest smirk that's barely noticeable.

"I'll leave Arthur's rescue in your hands then. May Poseidon be with you all", Mera said simply.

Within moments, she exited Atragon through the underside hatch & took off like a shot for New York.

_The United Nations Building, New York City, 2:30 p.m.:_

Police & SWAT stood outside the building with weapons drawn, with activity being at zero. They've been more or less inactive ever since their arrival, not daring to do anything that would put the President or any of the Representatives in harm's way. Storming the complex was out of the question: if the Mu agents inside can plant a bomb in a city like Giza under everyone's nose & detonate it, then a similar fate could befall the United Nations or perhaps even all of Manhattan if they dared to attempt a rescue.

All they can do is sit & wait.

From behind them, a sprout of water erupted as Mera landed on the FDR Drive, drawing their attention.

"Y-You're Aquaman's woman, right?", asked one officer.

"My name is Mera, yes", she said matter of factly. "How goes the situation here? Any developments?"

"Nothing", said another officer, the one in charge who went by the name of Benedict. "We tried talking to them, but they refused to answer or even listen to anything we have to say. All they _will _tell us is that our time's running out for the world leaders, along with _not _to attempt any kind of rescue or else they'll kill everyone in the General Assembly Room."

Mera stared at the complex.

"They'll talk to _me!_", she said.

"Wait! You're going to go _in _there?! Didn't you hear what our Captain said?!", another officer says, clearly unhappy with what Mera's suggesting.

"It's all right, son", Benedict says, putting the man at ease. "Maybe by having _her _go in rather than any of us will give the President & Representatives a fighting chance to make it out of there."

The man nodded, giving in.

"It's all you now, Mera", Benedict said. "Godspeed."

"Thank you, Captain", Mera replied, making her way in.

_The General Assembly Room:_

The President, foreign Representatives, security guards & reporters were all hurdled into a corner as the quartet of Mu agents under 33's direction kept a close eye on each one. No one dared to make a break for it: the sheer cruelty of Agent 33 & his men were crystal clear, having witnessed the destruction of Giza firsthand. If blowing up a large portion of a city is within their reach, then shooting & killing hostages would be no sweat to them in any degree, & they wouldn't hesitate doing so.

So they stayed put & followed their instructions to the letter.

It didn't mean they'd stay _quiet_.

"You don't _really _think that the world leaders will give in to your demands, do you?", the President asked defiantly. "No matter how many bombs you've planted, the world will _never _surrender to you Mu fanatics! We shall do whatever is deemed necessary to put you & your war-like race into the ground, & if the power of the United States & its allies don't, then Aquaman & Atragon _will! _Surely you must _know _that!"

Agent 33 ran up to the President & placed a handgun under his chin.

"Aquaman is _dead!_", he spat. "Atragon is _destroyed!_ And the United States & its allies _will _give in to our demands like we've ordered them to! Your colonies on the surface shall belong to the Mu Empire, & you humans will be nothing but _slaves! _You would do well to keep _quiet _now, Mr. President, unless you want us to start _killing _hostages while we make you watch!"

The President stared daggers at Agent 33, who simply smiled.

Suddenly, the room went dark as the lights flickered out. Murmurs of confusion echoed the hall.

"Didn't I warn you people _not_ to try any rescue attempt?!", Agent 33 shouted in the blackness. "I have your President literally by the chin! If you do not withdraw this instant, I will _shoot_ him! Do you understand?!"

"I understand, all right!", a female voice said. "It's just _you _who doesn't understand…"

Agent 33 heard the voice coming from behind him & turned to find himself face-to-face with Mera, who backhands him hard, causing him to lose both his gun _and _hostage.

"That _your _time is now up!", she finished.

"Stupid move, sweetheart!", Agent 33 said, turning to his men. "_Kill the hostages!_"

Immediately the four Mu agents raised their weapons & pressed triggers, sending high velocity bullets in the direction of their captives in a hail of rounds that would surely drill them full of holes. Mera put a stop to it by conjuring a wall of solid water in their path, the bullets bouncing off & doing no damage. With a second strip, she opens the doors to the room, enabling an escape for everyone.

"Everyone, head for the doors! Hurry!", the President ordered, & all the hostages made their way for the exit, wishing to be anywhere but in the vicinity of Mu agents & gunfire aimed at them. When the last hostage makes it safely out of harm's way, Mera holds back no longer: withdrawing her wall, she charges at Agent 33 & his men with the ferocity of a cougar, snatching their guns & breaking them like cheap toys.

In her hands, they practically _were_.

The battle lasted only a brief period.

The President & all the rest headed outside & into the arms of waiting police & SWAT members, hurtling them to safety. A quick head count showed that each hostage made it out okay.

"All hostages are accounted for, Captain!", said an officer as Benedict nodded.

"Now all we need is to see how Mera's holding up with those Mu creeps!", he said.

"They are…handled, Captain!", Mera said, walking out of the UN with the five Mu agents wrapped up in a water coil from her arm. Benedict & his people couldn't help but be impressed.

"Nicely done, sweetheart!", Benedict said. "Now let's get some answers out of them!"

"Yes!", Mera said facing Agent 33. "You people are going to tell us exactly _where _those other bombs you people have hidden, & you're going to tell us _now!_"

None of them said a word.

Benedict placed his rifle in front of Agent 33's face.

"You'd better _spill it_, creep, before I spill your _brains _all over the _grass!_", he barked.

Agent 33 chuckled.

"This shit isn't funny, mister! I'd be more cooperative if I were you!", Benedict said.

"Fools!", 33 said. "Do you believe we would pull off a stunt like this without some kind of backup?!"

As if on his cue, the water out in the bay churned white & splashed upwards, revealing a large snake with its mouth of sharp teeth wide open. Its eyes stared directly at those peering at it in surprise.

"Manda!", Mera said, recognizing the creature.

"Manda! Go forth & destroy the city of New York! Make them feel the wrath of our power!", Agent 33 shouted.

The giant serpent roared & hissed, advancing his way forward. Mera counterstruck by summoning a huge strand of water from her free hand that was equivalent in the thickness of three subway cars next to each other. This strand hit Manda below his chin with powerful force that he was shoved back way out into the bay.

"Captain, better get the people from this area clear immediately!", Mera said, diving into the water with her captives. Benedict agrees & complies, giving an order of evacuation of everyone within the radius of the UN Building as Mera skids along the bay like a surfer with no board. Her ploy works: Manda is now solely focused on Mera that he forgets about all else, exactly like she wished it to be.

"Forget it, Mera!", Agent 33 said. "You'll _never _find those bombs, let alone defeat Manda or _any _of our forces! It would be best if you simply gave up this silly farce & become our slaves!"

"Shut up!", she spat. "No matter what it takes, we'll locate & disarm every one of those bombs, & put _all _you Mu creeps in your watery graves where you belong!"

"You're living in a pipe dream, my dear! It'll only be a matter of time before we become rulers of this planet! As for the bombs, they're in places so secret, even _we _have no idea where they're hidden at!"

Mera stares at him.

"Even _you _don't know where they're hidden at, you say?", she says, her mouth now in an evil smirk. "Then I suppose there's no longer a reason to keep you gentlemen _alive _anymore…_is _there?!"

The five Mu agents' eyes go wide.

"Wait a minute! You _can't_…!", one of them began.

"No?! _Watch _me!", Mera says, flinging the five Mu agents directly in the path of Manda's open maw as he lunges forward to swallow her whole. He instead gets a fast meal of Mu agents, all of whom scream in terror as Manda closes his jaws shut & literally seals their fate. Mera dives to one side in time to avoid their demise as the serpent opened up again. Missing her by inches, Manda turns in her direction in speed that belies his great size & clamps his mandibles down on her person. Mera barely has time to display a water barrier in his mouth, acting like a wedge & prevent him from biting down on her. Even his powerful jaws were unable to close all the way, & Mera could smell the hot breath on her as Manda struggled, swishing his head side-to-side frantically. One swish proved too much for Mera to take, & she was catapulted from Manda's mouth & flung into the United Nations Building, smashing into one side & emerging out the other. She landed into a grove of trees at Ralph Bunche Park, breaking two trees in half. Recovering from the unexpected attack, Mera gets to 1st Avenue when she sees Manda crash into the UN Building itself & smash his way out, raining debris down onto the street as people run for cover & cars screeching to avoid colliding with the huge serpent that has now entered the Big Apple.

It was exactly what Mera _didn't _want happening.

_I must lead Manda out of Manhattan before he levels the place!_, Mera thought, jumping up to gain his attention like she did earlier.

But Manda wasn't going to be fooled by the same maneuver twice: using his tail, Manda slaps Mera with whip-like reflexes that send her flying through the air & crashing onto the Balcony Level of the Grand Central Station terminal. Rising to her feet, she spots Manda going onto the rooftops of nearby buildings & is actually _hopping _from one structure to another, causing showers of rubble, glass & debris to fall onto the pavement as civilians, police officers & motorists scramble madly to avoid getting crushed from above or hit by a speeding vehicle.

_Manda's heading in a northwest direction!_, Mera thought, checking his pattern. _If my guess is correct, he'll head right for – Central Park!_

Now that she's deduced his path, Mera jumps ahead to cut Manda off & get to Central Park first.

Landing on East Drive between the Victoria Gardens Amusement Park & Central Park Zoo, Mera stood ready to confront Manda just as he appeared at Pulitzer Fountain after slithering down a building, causing more rubble to fall to ground level. People scream & run for their very lives around & within Central Park as Manda makes his way into New York's iconic landmark centerpiece.

Amid the grounds, people saw the destruction caused by Manda & take off for safer areas. Mera makes a large curved blade with her hydrokinesis as the gargantuan snake slithers closer to his quarry, moving quickly in spite of his stubby legs. Going past the now-evacuated amusement park & Zoo, Manda finds Mera standing in the area of Sheep Meadow between West Drive & Central Park Driveway, her water blade held high & poised for action.

Manda hisses & carefully circles his intended victim, who watches him with sharp eyes as she anticipates when he'll strike. It was at a split-second later the gargantuan serpent made his move & lunged at Mera, who leaped skyward out of reach & makes a cut in Manda's side deep enough so that blood spurts. The snake roars in pain & anger, slashing his tail in every which way in order to crush his foe underneath. Mera barely dodges each smashing thump, sending concrete, dirt, trees & grass in mini geysers. With his tenth swing, Manda does hit Mera & sends her straight into the Mall of the park, crashing through a wall & into a department store.

Fortunately, the place was evacuated when Manda first arrived.

It made Mera pleased that it was, but no less angrier at her foe.

_Okay – that damn tail has _got _to go!_, she thought madly, having been swatted one too many times by his appendage.

Manda headed her way & attacked the Mall, crushing it under his weight in hopes that his quarry was still within. She wasn't: Mera hid in the lake right behind it & came after her reptilian enemy with murder in her eyes. Manda lashed out with his tail again, but that's _just _what Mera was counting on: forming another curved blade with her hydrokinesis, she swung it forward & sliced off Manda's tail in a sizable chuck. The giant snake let out a hiss/roar of anguish & flailed his end madly, spewing blood all around like a living fountain. In blind anger, Manda lashed out at Mera in a new attempt to swallow her whole; when he got close enough, Mera went left & allowed Manda to bite down on a thin staff she conjured up with her power. Once his mandibles were shut, the staff extended at both ends which were sharp as razors. It pierced his jaws at top _and _bottom right in front of his eyes. Manda opened his maw again to get the thing out, but it was no use: it had him speared in the mouth but good, almost like someone swallowing a razor blade or large toothpick. He roared even louder, & banged his head on the ground in vain to get it loose & out.

Distracted by the spear he bit down on, Manda didn't see or take note of Mera slashing her blade in an upswing when Manda raised his head skywards, making a deep cut in his underside & gushing more blood. She then broke up her weapon into five separate swords, all of which she had rammed into the snake's open wound, their blades going all the way through & out his back. Manda bellowed another hiss/roar of pain before he fell forward on his wound, driving the blades further into his flesh when he crashed into the pavement.

With his last dying breath, Manda took one final look at Mera before closing his eyes – for good.

Letting out a breath of relief, Mera dispels her water weapons as they evaporate into thin air. Police sirens echo in the distance, & Mera figures they can handle the cleanup from this point on, including the disposing of Manda's carcass.

_New York's finest can take it from here_, Mera thought. _I need to get to where I'm _really _needed!_

Forming a geyser of water from beneath her, Mera shot up into the sky & headed northwest towards the Hudson River.

_Rescue my beloved Arthur, Nanami. Don't let me down_, she thought, plunging into the river & taking off like a missile.

_The outskirts of Atlantis, Atlantic Ocean:_

Atlantean warships of all shapes & sizes were gathered in massive clusters beyond the underwater city's boundaries. Soldiers in full armor piloted these crafts, along with riding sea creatures that somewhat resembled giant sea horses, armed with weaponry unlike anything the surface has ever manufactured. Shields of very hard shells were fixated on one forearm of some soldiers, & all were ready for combat at a moment's notice from the one leading the charge. He rides a sea horse creature, with a dark cape slung over his massive shoulders & has the biggest gun in the whole fleet. He eyes their opponents carefully, who are now only 100 yards away. Their ships are white submersibles, with twin dragon-like ornaments atop the bows. Antennas with circled jewels are adorned on top of their conning towers, & their sleek bodies were more rectangular in shape, but with smoothed edges. One was larger than all the others, & it was inside this that Ocean Master sat in its chair & overlooked the enemy's formation on a monitor with Agent 63 by his side. From behind the Mu Empire's massive fleet, the Manda trio & Shark himself (again at a height of 100 feet) await the order that was sure to come.

"Everything is all ready, Emperor!", Agent 63 said. "The troops are simply waiting on your word to get things started!"

"Excellent, Agent 63!", Ocean Master said, picking up a handheld mike. "First, let's see if these fools are willing to listen to reason! If they're _still_ twice as stubborn as they look because of my brother, _then _we go all-out!"

Agent 63 nods as Ocean Master turns on the underwater mike, the sound of his voice echoed loud & clear for all to listen.

"Murk? Is that _you_ leading this assault for Atlantis?"

The one called Murk raises a shell megaphone to his lips & answers back.

"Yes, old friend – it is! What the _hell _do you think you're _doing?!_"

Orm chuckled.

"Setting things right, that's all!", he said. "Is that a problem?"

"You _bet _it is!", Murk said. "You tried to dispose Atlantis of our _rightful _King & planned to attack the surface just because of how you _feared _it when you were a little boy! You _murdered _King Arthur's _mother _so _you_ can become King! Worse yet, you ally yourself with a race of beings Atlantis has been at constant war with for generations! If _that's _not a list of atrocities to brand you as our enemy _and _an outcast, I don't know _what _is!"

"When we were growing up, you stood by my side & even saved my life countless times, Murk: from the Fire Trolls to the Deep Six! Never have you disobeyed an order from me, no matter how trivial it was! There had been a time when you'd have _given _your life for me! But now you turn your _back _on me to defend Atlantis, who won't accept the fact that _they _should belong to the surface instead of those filthy humans living there?! Does our past friendship mean _nothing _to you?!"

Murk's face stayed solid as if he was made of stone: the right side of it was disfigured by a fight with the Fire Trolls Orm mentioned, leaving the eye on that side almost permanently closed.

His next statement cements his choice.

"Yes, there once _was _a time when I'd give everything for you! You've always treated me like an equal as we grew up together, & there wasn't anything we _wouldn't _do for each other! Of _that_, I shall always cherish as long as I live! But with you now joining up & leading the Mu Empire – Atlantis' sworn enemies – against the city that was once your home, you've left me with _no _alternative: I am prepared to _defend_ my home from you & your 'new allies' to the death!"

Ocean Master mentally kicked himself & shook his head in mock pity.

"Very well, Murk!", he said. "You gave _your _final answer, now I'll give _mine:_ we will assault & _crush _Atlantis for its blatant insubordination! And once _you're _all but defeated, it will be the _humans' _turn to feel our crushing might! All forces, in the name & glory of the Mu Empire – _onwards!_"

It was what they'd waited to hear: every sub of the Mu Empire charged forward at full speed, with Shark & the Manda trio bringing up the rear.

Murk's reaction was also immediate & final.

"_Attack! For the glory of our beloved Atlantis!_", he shouted into his megaphone before dropping it & rushing off with his armada of troops & vehicles, both living & otherwise. Battle cries erupted on both sides as their armadas got closer, each determined to bury their foes with no quarter asked or given.

The longtime war between Atlantis & the Mu Empire has begun afresh.

**CHAPTER VI**

_South Atlantic Ocean, off the tip of Argentina:_

Nanami took Atragon up to the surface to replenish their oxygen supply, having exhausted a portion of it while being trapped in rock for a time. With the use of suction vents, it inhaled the oxygen from the atmosphere into its tanks & purifies it from its filters, enabling fresh air to fill the interior. Now that air won't be an obstacle any longer, Atragon dived back into the ocean in search for Aquaman – and hopefully the Mu Empire's base of operations.

On a screen Dr. Shin sat next to with Susumu, Makoto & Ito, a blip appeared that caught the attention of all crew.

"You found something, Dr. Shin?", Yoshio asked, heading over.

"Yes", he replied. "Before Mera took off, she left us with a tracking device which is tuned in to the 'A' insignia on Arthur's belt. Its range is almost unlimited, & it seems to be getting stronger the more we head in an eastern direction. I'm willing to bet that's not only where Arthur's being held at, but…"

"It's where the Mu Empire's current stronghold is at", Ito said, finishing for Shin. "It certainly makes sense, Nanami: the Mu Empire wouldn't be so foolish to have rebuilt their last stronghold in the Pacific where it could be easily found if they ever resurfaced after their defeat by your grandfather's hand. When the survivors made their new headquarters, we should've surmised that it'd be closer to Atlantis, prepared to attack when they were ready."

"It couldn't _make _more sense, uncle Ito", Nanami said. "One good way to close the gap between your enemies in battle is to be nearer to them, but not so much as to give away your position. For the last 50 years, the Mu Empire has been preparing incognito from us, Atlantis & even Aquaman himself."

"With all those factors, plus the fact that the creature called Shark believed us & Mera to be destroyed, it wouldn't surprise me that much if the Mu Empire has already made its move against Atlantis as we speak", Susumu said.

"All the more reason for us to find Aquaman at our earliest convenience – we _will _need his help if we're to beat the Mu Empire, especially if they really do have Shark on their side", Makoto said.

"It isn't too far away, Makoto", Shin said. "About 100 kilometers from our current position."

"Let's pick up the pace, then. Increase speed to about 50 knots", Nanami said, facing Yoshio. "Brother, I want you & whoever volunteers to get into battle outfits & move immediately once we get inside. When we get close enough, I want a digital readout of their stronghold to be studied & memorized by all."

"Ten minutes is all we'll need, sister", Yoshio said as Nanami nodded.

Increasing its speed, Atragon raced off into the water towards its destination.

The hunt for Aquaman was coming to its conclusion.

_The Mu Empire stronghold, Throne Room:_

Black Manta knelt before the Empress as he was summoned to be in her presence, his staff in hand. Surrounded by guards, she sat on her throne & addresses the mystery member of their empire.

"You may rise now, Black Manta", she ordered. He did so as she went on. "So then…how goes the war against Atlantis? Has it begun yet?"

"It has about ten-fifteen minutes ago, Empress", Manta said. "Our Emperor has given the order, & our forces are now at full-scale war with those Atlantean infidels. With Ocean Master giving the orders & Shark & three of our Mandas backing them up, the Atlantean army will soon fall before us."

"And what news is there of the attack on Tokyo?"

"Going well. The Manda we sent there, along with Titanosaurus, have reached land & is devastating the surrounding areas. The humans flee in terror, & even their armed forces of land, sea & air cannot begin to halt their progress. Tokyo will be nothing but a city of ruins before we know it."

This pleased the Empress, so she smiles.

"Most wonderful news you've reported to me, Black Manta", she said. "All _is _going well."

"All except for _one_ situation, Empress", Manta said, dropping a bit of a bombshell.

"What do you mean? Speak!", she demanded, her smile wiped off from her mouth.

"At the time you've summoned me, I've been given a report that Mera – whom we believed was killed by Shark – survived & went to New York City to free the hostages Agent 33 & his men held captive. One of our Mandas was sent to intercept her, but she somehow gained superiority over & killed it in the city's Central Park. She has also killed Agent 33 & his group, feeding them to Manda as snacks."

"So it's confirmed that the President & all the Representatives have been rescued?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

The Empress stood up from her throne & walked down the stone steps towards Black Manta, who stood absolutely still. Accompanied by her guards, she halts to a foot from his metal face. He wonders if she'll slap him for dropping this piece of bad news to her doorstep, or if she feels it was his very fault. She stared at his red eyes for what felt like hours before she spoke again.

"I'm afraid this bit of information displeases me, Black Manta!", she firmly stated.

"I cannot blame you for _being _displeased, Empress", Manta said. "When Agent 33 made his broadcast to the humans, he _warned _them not to interfere with us, & yet they've deliberately disobeyed."

"They have! And if Mera survived Shark's attack, then I'm willing to bet that Atragon is far from being in pieces! We should've ordered Shark to have _made sure _they were dead!"

"Do you have an idea on how you wish to deal with this, Empress?"

"Yes Manta, I do! Where is Aquaman being held at?"

"I placed him in that special holding cell as per Ocean Master's orders."

"Bring him here before me! We've delayed his execution long enough! You & I shall carry out his death sentence in this very room!"

"At once, Empress", Black Manta said, saluting her before heading off.

_At long last – Aquaman shall die by my hand, with some extra help from the Mu Empress!_, he thought, making his way to Arthur's cell. _He can then drown in his sorrows in the _next_ life!_

_The Mu dry docks:_

Atragon slowed its speed to half & made its way into a dry dock from beneath the stronghold that was located on the cliff side. Below is a drop of unknown meters, & became black after only a few; Nanami & the others can guess that was where they dumped prisoners after they've been killed once their usefulness came to a close.

_Soon, it will be _their _turn!_, she thought with rage.

Entering the dock with utmost care, Nanami's crew piloted Atragon into the entrance & came up in an enormous area that was not unlike that back home on her grandfather's island. It was domed instead of squared, with a large rock ceiling & thick wooden planks placed like any docks for fishing boats ready to go out. The area was empty of both vessels _and _Mu agents, giving Nanami & company a sense of ease.

Surfacing, the top hatch opened as Nanami saw a platform with a ladder placed in parallel with her sub, making it easy to reach the floor. Once she was out, Yoshio followed, along with Dr. Shin & several other crew members. Everyone was attired in a full-bodied white suit with matching gloves & boots, & a twin cylinders which were attached to a line, ending in a large gun that seemed to be like something from a 'Star Wars' film. A cylinder-shaped helmet with rectangular visor rested on their free arms.

Nanami ordered three crew members to remain with the sub & watch over her parents & uncle. Nodding, they went back inside & sealed the hatch.

"There's something spooky about this, sister", Yoshio said. "There's no sign of any vessels _or _Mu agents at present. It seems almost too _easy_."

"I concur, brother", Nanami said. "The docks are completely deserted with not even a sentry on duty. I can't help but wonder why."

"It could be because the Mu Empire _has_ left for Atlantis like we all feared, & has undoubtedly begun its attack even as we speak!", Dr. Shin said. "Why else _would _this area be a derelict?"

Shin made sense, & everyone knew he did.

"Then let's not waste any more time to find Aquaman!", Nanami said. "Brother, give us another readout of this place! Hone in on Aquaman's signal, & show us where he is!"

"Coming right up!", he said, drawing a mini pad that came to life at the touch of a button. The pad made a 3-D map in green of the complex & all its inhabitants, which were outlined in red. The holograms of the people were highly accurate, including facial, body & outfit features. A gold blip indicated where their target was at, his display as clear as the others. They saw he wasn't alone: four other figures were rudely escorting him into a hallway being led by one wearing a metal mask with crimson eyes.

"Black Manta!", said one man.

"And from the looks of things, he's taking Aquaman into a large room, which I suspect would be…", said Yoshio as everyone answered as one.

"The throne room!"

"They're going to _execute _him!", Dr. Shin says with dread. "And right before their Empress, no less!"

"Let's get moving!", Nanami said, placing her helmet on & leading the charge. Yoshio, Shin & the rest do the same, getting their guns ready.

Racing like devils, they entered alien territory.

_Throne Room:_

Aquaman fought & struggled the entire time he was being escorted.

It did him no good: being deprived of water for some time & bound by heavy chains, the Sea King was as strong as a girl in a strip club. Black Manta led his four Mu bodyguards that carried Arthur into the throne room, where the Empress stood waiting with a malicious smile on her face. Aquaman saw her mocking him, & gritted his teeth in pure hatred.

He was placed ten feet in front of the Empress & held down by the guards. A motion from the Empress with her hand shooed them away, & was handed Aquaman's trident by one of her followers. The room was all but packed to capacity by those that stayed behind, invited to bear witness to Arthur's execution.

The Empress stood with Black Manta as she spoke.

"So…the great Atlantean Arthur Curry, or Aquaman, as you're known to the world! You've been brought here to be tried & executed for the crimes of your ancestors & present-day followers! The charges against you are of great treason to our race, having waged war since both our continents were in existence, resulting in loss of life in unprecedented numbers!"

"Those same charges should be brought up against _you _people as well!", Aquaman spat. "_You're _the ones who started our ancient feud for the sake of fighting, with no meaning to your unparalleled chaos! If _anyone _should be tried & executed for their heinous crimes, it ought to be _you _people!"

The witnesses roared their defiance as Black Manta landed a powerful right fist into Arthur's face.

"_Shut up!_", he barked. "This trial is against _you_…not us!"

The Empress raised her hand for silence, & the crowd complied.

She & Black Manta get to a foot of Aquaman, weapons in hand.

"Aquaman, this court finds you guilty as charged to the third degree, & beyond!", the Empress said, her hand raising with her weapon above her head with Black Manta following her example. "Do you have anything to say in your defense before we carry out your death sentence?"

"Only this: you're just as much of a filthy little _bitch _of an Empress as your mother or even _grandmother _was!", Arthur said in rage. Then he smiled. "I guess that's why she jumped to her death 50 years ago to die with her people when Jinguji kicked her ass all over the place! She was _ashamed _of herself because of it!"

The Empress snarled in disgust.

"Defiant to the end, eh?! Fine! Ready, Black Manta?", she says.

"I was _born _ready for this moment, Empress!", he said.

A stream of extreme cold makes its way across the room & hits a Mu bodyguard, freezing his body like a statue. It was repeated three more times as a team of twelve in white suits & freeze guns entered the throne room & forced everyone – including the Empress & Black Manta – to back away from Aquaman.

Three of the intruders removed their helmets to reveal Nanami, Yoshio & Shin.

"Aquaman! Are you all right?", asked Nanami.

"I am now…thanks to you & your team!", he says with a smile.

"You'll be even _better _once _I _get done!", Shin said, aiming his gun at Arthur. The maneuver caught him off-guard, & Shin squeezed the trigger to his own weapon.

But it wasn't a freeze ray that was shot at him.

It was water – _sea _water.

Shin drenched Aquaman from head to toe in his spray bath, & Arthur felt his vitality being rejuvenated by a hundredfold. Able to stand with no difficulty at all, Aquaman told Shin he was okay, & shut off his water flow as Aquaman broke off his binds with a few tugs, tossing most aside like broken toys. With one of these chains, he twirled it around & stared at the Empress.

"_You_ have something that _belongs _to me!", he said, lashing out at her with his makeshift weapon. The chain wrapped itself around the trident – _his _trident – and pulled it from her hands & into his. No longer needing his chains, Aquaman tossed them too.

"I believe _this _is _mine!_", he stated. The Empress snarled again.

"Fools! You think we'll just let you _escape_ this place?!", Black Manta growled.

"You may have a point, Manta!", Aquaman said, his eyes on him. "Nanami, keep the Empress & the rest at bay while Manta & I settle things here! This shouldn't take too long!"

"Make it fast, Aquaman! Atlantis is no doubt under attack as we speak!", she replied.

"I know. Trust me."

He raises his weapon as his foe does the same.

"You _also _have a point, Aquaman! This _won't _take long, because…_I'm going to KILL you!_", Black Manta shouted, charging his hated enemy with the rage of a bull that's seen red. Metals clang loudly as their tridents clash with sheer ferocity, sounding like bells. Aquaman & Black Manta swing & swish their bladed weapons with deadly accuracy, nearly cutting their attire. Manta tried to bring a gun around from his back, but Arthur got wise & knocked it out of his hand & out of reach from him & the Mu people. Deprived of his gun, Black Manta used martial arts to try & subdue Aquaman by lashing out with his fists & feet. Arthur blocked each one with both trident & his own martial art skills taught to him by his father when he was growing up. He stops a kick with one hand, but Manta uses it as a diversion to deliver a blow to his face with his staff. The hit stung a bit, but couldn't make him see stars & left him unaffected. Manta didn't care: he rammed himself into Aquaman, & both tumbled to the ground, delivering fists of fury. Arthur still couldn't believe the sheer lengths his arch-enemy would go to in seeing him push up seaweed, including ally himself with those who loathed & despised his kind since…

_Wait! That's it!_, Arthur thought, an idea coming to mind.

Pinning Black Manta's weapon with his, Aquaman made a fist with his free hand.

"I believe it's time the ugly truth became _exposed_, Manta!", he stated.

"What're you…?", he began to say when Aquaman rammed his fist into his facemask, shattering off a chunk & came flying off his head. The momentum of Aquaman's punch sent him to the floor, his face visible to all. The Empress & her people gasped at what they see: Black Manta was a bald-headed African-American male with brown eyes. Across his face were a trio of deep scars that Aquaman himself inflicted upon him during their first encounter after Arthur killed his old man, raking his face with a three-bladed instrument & setting off their immortal blood feud.

"Black Manta! You're a…_human?!_", a Mu female said. "You've been _deceiving _us all this time?!"

"It changes _nothing!_", Manta insisted, facing the Empress. "Despite my being human, I'm _still _a loyal soldier to the Mu Empire! I have as _much _right to see humans enslaved or killed as any of _you _do! I _despise _my fellow man! Allow me to continue to serve your glorious empire, & I'll _prove _as to how much of an asset I am to you as I have since my arrival here! _Please _allow me to continue as your humble servant, Empress!"

The Empress' face was unreadable & hard: she knows that no one in all her empire was dark-skinned as Manta is, a fact that's held true for centuries. She's also aware that only humans have that skin tone.

Black Manta was wrong. It changes _everything_.

"Black Manta, we of the Mu Empire are the enemy of _every _human from the surface, regardless of their nationality, ethnicity _or _skin color! To permit ourselves to be partnered with _any _of you – even that of a known criminal – is an act of _blasphemy_ to our race, & that simply _cannot _be! You are now as much our enemy as any other human _or _Atlantean! Guards – _kill him!_ Kill _all _of them!"

Manta gritted his teeth.

"Filthy backstabbing _bitch!_", he spat, raising his arms & firing twin barbed spears from his cuffs. Both projectiles strike the Empress in the chest – one through her heart – and send her back to the wall, the points pinning her to it as blood draws from her mouth & wounds. The crowd, including Aquaman & his friends, all gasped at the horrid display of betrayal & treachery. Their eyes on Manta, the Mu people cry out for blood & charge like a living tidal wave.

"_RUN!_", Aquaman shouted, causing Nanami & her crew to obey.

It was the right thing to do: even Nanami knew that no amount of freeze rays could stop that horde of Mu people in a single mass. Their stronghold still held a grand number of their people, even if many _have_ gone off to fight Arthur's home & its denizens. Retreating the way they came, Nanami leads Aquaman & the rest back to dry dock as Black Manta took a different route, going in the opposite direction they were heading. As to why he would, only Manta knows.

It hardly mattered anyway: they had their _own _skins to worry about, & Manta was on his own.

_Fine by me!_, Aquaman thought.

Reaching the dry dock entrance, Nanami & her crew raced down the corridor with a swarm of Mu people hot on their heels. Realizing they could be all over them soon, Nanami thought fast & acted with an idea that came to her head.

"Shin! You & the rest get back to the sub! Yoshio, fire your weapon when I say! Ready?", she says.

"Tell me when!", he said back.

They all make it out of the corridor, & Nanami gives the word.

"_Now!_", she called out, turning with her brother & firing their cold beams at the walls that soon close in as a solid wall of ice. The maneuver caught some Mu people by surprise & became embedded into the ice, their faces literally frozen in shock. Jinguji's grandkids create a thick wall of ice that blocked the entrance to allow no access to dry dock from the enemy. Even if they managed to break through or find another way, Atragon & its crew will be long gone.

"Good work, Nanami! You too, Yoshio!", Aquaman said. "Now quickly – both of you go & get on board Atragon yourselves & head for Atlantis! You were correct before – it _is_ in full battle with the Mu Empire, & my brother Orm is leading the attack!"

"Your _brother? _From _Atlantis?!_", Yoshio wondered. "How can this _be?!_"

"It's a long story, & one we can't get into right now!"

"But…where will _you _be going?", asked Nanami.

"Tokyo! One of their Manda serpents & a dinosaur called Titanosaurus are wreaking havoc over there, & I need to put a stop to them however I can!"

Gasps of shock came from Jinguji's grandkids.

"I know. My brother Orm – who now calls himself Ocean Master – sent those creatures there to make your grandfather pay for his sins", Arthur explains. "But please don't worry – I _will _stop them! I promise!"

Aquaman's word was all the evidence they need.

"We believe you. Good luck, Aquaman!", Yoshio said as he & his sister ran off for their grandfather's weapon. Climbing aboard, they take one last look at the Sea King, nodding to him, & close the hatch. The sub gets started almost immediately, & soon it was beneath the water & gone from sight.

_Go get them, Nanami, Yoshio!_, Arthur thought with pride, knowing they will give their all to defend his fabled home.

Waiting long enough to allow them safe passage out of the Mu Empire's HQ, Aquaman dived into the water himself & started swimming off for his second visit to the Land of the Rising Sun.

Getting out into open ocean, he takes off like a rocket.

_Tokyo, Yokohama District, 3:00 a.m.:_

Mass destruction & panic among the populace was what ensued when Manda & Titanosaurus first made an appearance out of Sagami Bay. People were aroused from their beauty sleep as klaxons blared, noting them of the oncoming danger, some dressing more appropriately & others scrambling out of their homes in their PJs. Reaching the shore, Manda & Titanosaurus marched (& slithered) their way into the town Kugenumakaigan of the Fujisawa and/or Kamakura District. Houses & vehicles were trampled under their tremendous power as they made a beeline for Yokohama, going in a northeast direction.

Japanese Self-Defense Force ground & air forces were deployed ASAP to intercept the land-bound threat which has invaded their country: MIM-23 Hawk Surface-to-air missiles, Mitsubishi Type 87 & 89 attack tanks, Mitsubishi F-2 fighter jets were all launched at the advancing monsters to cause them to turn back to the ocean or destroy them completely.

Neither was the case: powerful as they were, the missiles, shells & gunfire proved to be as ineffective on the monsters as dousing oil on a raging inferno to put it out. Manda slithered his way towards the cause of the attacks & used his own body to crush both vehicles & personnel under his weight. Military men & women only had a split-second to scream before getting squished by Manda. Even the shells from the tanks had no effect on his scaly hide: while they did strike, none of them were strong enough to penetrate his flesh or damage anything vital, such as a blood vessel or nerve ending.

Artillery fire was just as defunct on Titanosaurus, & he deals with the bothersome jets by making a hard jump into the air at approaching aircraft & smashing into them head-on with his chest, crashing down to earth on his feet & taking out more houses & other structures, at times taking lives & attack vehicles with him.

Now they've reached Tokyo's Yokohama district, resulting in more death & destruction. Type 87, 89 & Type 74 Nana-yon tanks, accompanied with M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System vehicles, towed FH 70 howitzer cannons & Type 88 Surface-to-ship missile launchers surrounded the monsters on the ground, while air support was supplied by F-15J Eagles & F-2s, AH-64 Apache, UH-60 Black Hawk & Bell AH-1 Cobra attack helicopters. Streams of rockets & missiles were shot forth from both air & land, hitting & exploding on contact with Manda & Titanosaurus' skin. Both monsters roar as the projectiles hit home, coupled by machine gun bullets that fire hundreds or thousands of rounds per second. Powerful as these hits were, they couldn't do what the military had hoped to accomplish.

It _did_, however, make the monsters more than a little mad.

Manda was the first to show his disapproval: allowing for one of the Apaches to get close, he strikes out like a cobra & bites down on the chopper, giving the pilots no time to evade or eject. Crumpled metal filled the mouth of the gargantuan snake before spitting it out & sending it crashing into a building, exploding on contact & bringing it down from the blast. He follows it up with swatting another chopper & even an F-15 with his tail like a whip, crashing it into the ground & into another aircraft, both units colliding & exploding in mid-air.

Titanosaurus smashes his way through buildings, creating landfills of debris upon the streets as civilians late in evacuation run for cover, an unlucky few getting trampled by rubble & even the monster's feet. He gets to the heart of the disturbance as a squadron of soldiers fire hand-held rocket launchers in a simultaneous act. Each rocket hits its mark, but does no harm to the aquatic dinosaur, who roars in defiance. He grabs a chunk of a building & flings it at the Self-Defense Force which fired upon him, & the debris comes crashing down on & crushes them, vehicles & all. Only a few managed to escape with their lives, retreating to a safer distance.

From behind, a volley of missiles launched out of the tubes from the remaining Apaches, Cobras & jets strike Titanosaurus in his back. The aquatic dinosaur gives his airborne attackers the same answer as the ground forces: tearing a huge piece of building off & flinging it in their direction, the debris blowing their crafts to bits in fiery holocausts & the wreckage heading to the ground like shooting stars.

A piece of debris heads its way towards a mother & her young son trying to flee the destruction. The sky above them gets darker as it comes in closer; with no way to outrun it in time before it hits, they cling tightly to each other & hope their deaths will be quick & painless.

The debris hits their mark seconds later.

Luckily, the mother & son were lifted up & away before they could be crushed; they look to who had saved them from the arms of the Grim Reaper, & were stunned yet grateful by their savior.

"Aquaman!", the boy said with a smile.

"Are you two okay?", the Sea King asked, landing on the ground & releasing the would-be victims.

"Yes! We will be now…thanks to you!", said the mother, nodding.

"Good. Make your way out of the city! I'll do what I can to halt their rampage!", Aquaman said.

"Aquaman, wait!", said the boy, calling his name before he could take off.

"What is it?", he asked.

"Why _is _Titanosaurus attacking us? Of what I've read, it isn't a violent creature in nature, so why's it causing all this destruction all of a sudden?"

"Chujo, now isn't the time to wonder on such trivial matters! We need to leave!", his mother said, taking his arm.

"No ma'am, you son is right", Aquaman said. "Originally, the Titanosaurus is _not _a malevolent creature: it's a peace-loving beast that only fights to get food or fend off enemies. It wouldn't cause senseless mayhem like this on its own."

"Then why _is _it behaving in this manner?"

"It's because the Mu Empire have placed it under their control, making it a slave."

"You mean those very same people that held the President & his foreign guests hostage at the UN in New York City?"

"Yes. If I can disable their control over Titanosaurus, perhaps I can get him to work in _my _favor rather than in theirs."

"How will you be able to _do _that?", Chujo asked.

Aquaman patted his head with a smile.

"I'll figure _something _out, Chujo. Wish me luck", he said before taking off in Titanosaurus' direction.

"_Good luck, Aquaman!_", Chujo shouted before he & his mother left for safer grounds.

Even at a distance, Arthur still heard the boy's cheer, & smiled.

He reaches the aquatic dinosaur in the heart of Yokohama & gets atop a hotel roof. Titanosaurus stared at Aquaman with something of a mild interest, halting his rampage momentarily. Those from the ground & air forces cease fire to gaze at the sight taking place.

"Aquaman? What's _he _doing here?!", asked one soldier.

"Can't tell, but for now, let's all hold our fire & see how it plays! Give the order, sergeant!", replied their commander.

"Yes sir!", the sergeant said, getting on the radio. The remaining aircraft & ground forces received the message & discontinue their assault.

Standing firmly, Aquaman concentrates on using his telepathy to reach into Titanosaurus' cerebrum & see if he can locate the cause of his violent behavior, feeling somewhat like a psychiatrist. The aquatic dinosaur feels his telepathy hit him in a soothing manner, feeling as if he's in a dream-like state. At that very instant, he doesn't feel like going on a rampage as he was previously, & almost has an overwhelming desire to turn back & head into the sea again.

Almost.

As soon as it started, the calm feeling Titanosaurus felt evaporated, & he reverted to his vehement rage. Finding Aquaman as the cause of his disturbance, the creature attacks the hotel with savage fury.

_Oh, damn!_, the Sea King thought, jumping off the building before Titanosaurus attacked & demolished it, landing on a building roof next to it. This one was seen & attacked by Manda, having made his way over to his 'partner in destruction'. The gargantuan serpent smashes into the side of the building & coming out at the roof in an attempt to swallow Aquaman in one gulp. The Sea King barely avoided the literal jaws of death by taking a leap off & landing onto the rubble-strewn pavement, putting himself beyond their reach. Manda emerges from the building he rammed into, crumbling it down to its foundation in a heap of debris, rejoining Titanosaurus.

The snake & dinosaur keep their reptilian eyes fixed upon Aquaman, who does the same in return.

Arthur waits patiently for what their next move will be.

The Self-Defense Forces do likewise, holding their fire.

It comes in a way Arthur didn't expect: raising his arms, Titanosaurus turns a full 180 degrees, his finned back to the Sea King. A portion of his tail opens up into a large fin, & the dinosaur started swishing his tail fin back & forth in a rapid motion, creating a strong gusty wind in equivalence of a cyclone or hurricane. Aquaman was unprepared for this maneuver, & he gets blown back along with tons of debris & rubble, flying everywhere like fallen leaves caught in a blower during the fall season. In a desperate move, Aquaman rams the pointed end of his trident into the pavement to act like the anchor to his ship. It was only partly successful: the winds caused by Titanosaurus' tail was so strong, it actually _dragged _Aquaman's trident in the pavement, creating a crevice & damaging it further.

Aquaman & the city's rubble weren't the _only _things caught in the gust: soldiers & unlucky civilians were being blown every which way, along with vehicles whole & crushed. The air force units were also caught, & thrown violently by the lethal updraft, crashing into debris, untouched buildings, the ground or each other.

All were blasted to pieces as burning shrapnel & body parts flew everywhere.

Arthur wasn't sure how much longer he could be resisting the gusts hitting him & everything else, & his trident wasn't doing much in that, still digging the pavement like a plow on a farm. He felt his grip slipping on his weapon, & he'll get literally blown away once his hands give out.

Then the gusts stop in a heartbeat, & Aquaman felt himself get to his feet again as Titanosaurus' tail fin collapses on itself. The dinosaur turns around to find his small but formidable foe still standing, with Manda by his side. Now cleared of obstacles in his path, the giant serpent lunges forward at the Sea King with his maw open. Aquaman managed to stay clear of the deadly mandibles as Manda crossed distances at speeds that would otherwise be deemed impossible for anything of Manda's size. One could say the same thing for Titanosaurus: he makes his way over in great strides & raises his foot where Aquaman was to crush him underfoot. Arthur's faster-than-average reflexes save his life, but was given no time to breathe as Manda made another lunge at him, & Aquaman was nearly snapped up in his jaws, being only a fraction of a second from certain death.

Good news was that Titanosaurus & Manda had their full attention on him rather than laying waste to the rest of Yokohama.

Bad news is that he won't be able to hold out for much longer with the way Titanosaurus & Manda are lunging at him.

Aquaman needs to find something – _anything _– that could help to turn the odds in his favor, primarily in getting the aquatic dinosaur to fight _with _him than _against_.

Dodging another foot by Titanosaurus, Aquaman finds it in the form of a loose electrical wire. Studying it in record time, he calculates the line is all but long enough to reach the dinosaur's head & still has juice running through it aplenty. Jumping towards it, Arthur grabs the live wire with enough line to whip it at Manda & hit him inside his maw with the exposed wiring. An exceedingly high & deadly count of electric voltage surges through the gargantuan snake, his head feeling like Zeus has struck him in fury. Unable to take the pain, Manda retreats in a near-dazed state as blood drips from his mouth.

In spite of the success, this move left Aquaman wide open for attack as Titanosaurus as he scoops him up like ice cream & brings him closer to his dinosaurian face. Ironically, it was _just _what Arthur wished for, being saved the trouble of getting near him.

Titanosaurus bends his neck down to get a closer look at his captured quarry.

_That's it, Titanosaurus! Like that old '60s song goes, 'Come a little bit closer'!_, Aquaman thought, using his trident to deliver the blow he's been waiting for, twirling the end on his weapon.

The aquatic dinosaur's head now gets to thirty feet above his enemy.

_Yes…perfect!_, Aquaman thought, jumping up & ramming his trident into the beast's mouth as he'd done with Manda. The electrical charge that flowed through the giant snake now does so with Titanosaurus, who lets out a blaring high-pitched roar of anguish, his head feeling like some detonated a bomb in it. Aquaman was also hit by the surge but only for a split-second before clearing the way & landing on the ground.

Titanosaurus' agony continued as the electricity roasted his head, his vision seeing spots. Aquaman went over to the wire & used his trident to cut it & the flow of voltage. As he mentioned, Titanosaurus was violent & attacked Japan only because the Mu Empire made him into a slave. He didn't want his agony to last for too long a time, as none of this is his fault. When the voltage ceased, Titanosaurus seemed to be okay, shaking his head once & neighing like a horse.

Arthur wondered if the beast would be his normal self now.

_Only one way to find out for sure_, he thought, concentrating on his telepathy & aiming it at the aquatic dinosaur. Titanosaurus felt his attempt to communicate with him again, & unlike last time, Arthur didn't sense any hostility within the 60-meter-tall creature. Just to make certain, Arthur gave it a command to nod his head to make sure he understands that he means him no more harm.

His response was immediate: a neighing bob of his head was all that's needed for confirmation.

Arthur smiled.

By now, Manda has recovered from his shock attack. Raising himself into a striking position as a cobra would, the giant snake rushed at Aquaman but gets stopped by Titanosaurus, who grabs Manda by the throat just behind his head & squeezed. The serpent felt his air flow get cut off by the dinosaur's steel grip, & his body goes into a violent spasm as he thrashes madly, his tail slapping his former ally in his back, sides & limbs.

Only when Titanosaurus gets slapped in the face by Manda's tail does he finally release him.

Rearing back, Manda hisses at Titanosaurus, wondering what was wrong to cause him to betray & turn on him. The dinosaur roared angrily, explaining in a language that only _they _would understand (aside from Arthur himself). What was exchanged between them didn't please Manda, & he struck Titanosaurus with a bite attack, clamping his jaws on his left arm & drawing blood as his teeth sunk into his flesh. The aquatic dinosaur roared in pain, & retaliated with biting of his own: his mouth bit behind his head & increased the pressure until that on his arm loosened. When it did, Titanosaurus grabbed his mouth & pried them open, intent on ripping his jaws off or break them beyond healing. Manda felt the muscles in his mouth being stretched in agony, & wrapped himself around Titanosaurus' body & neck.

Then Manda began to squeeze like a boa constrictor.

Now it was Titanosaurus' turn to have his oxygen passage cut, & he released Manda's jaws. The snake's pressure on his enemy increased, & soon Titanosaurus was thrashing everywhere in a frantic attempt to remove his former partner, to no avail. Manda had him in a firm tight grip with his coiled body, & even raking at him with his claws did no good. Titanosaurus tried to roar, but the lack of oxygen prevented him & soon he was foaming at the mouth, mixed in with his blood as it started running down his chin & sides.

His eyes started rolling into his head.

_Oh no you don't, Manda!_, Aquaman thought angrily, displeased with how the fight was going. Leaping from his spot, he climbed up Manda like a living mountain, hopping on his scaly hide until he reached his head. With all his might, Aquaman shot himself straight at him with his weapon pointed, aiming for Manda's left eye.

Like a living blade, Arthur struck trident-first into Manda's eye & actually _entered _his eyeball, spraying it in a geyser of blood & ichor. Manda roared his loudest as Aquaman penetrated his eye, the pain being worse than that of the electricity. His pressure on Titanosaurus getting loosened instantly, & the aquatic dinosaur had grabbed Manda by the tail as Aquaman exited what remained of the serpent's eye & landed near a group of Japanese Self-Defense Force soldiers who were fortunate to avoid Titanosaurus' windy gusts previously, all covered in ichor from head to toe.

With Manda in his grip, Titanosaurus lifts & pounds the snake onto the ground with sledgehammer force, causing the earth to tremble from the impact. The dinosaur repeats his attack nine times, spraying more ichor out of the socket where the snake's eye used to be. Manda, too weak & disoriented to fight back, gets bitten in the side of his neck by Titanosaurus' jaws, sinking his teeth into his skin. With a mighty yank, the dinosaur rips off a piece of flesh as Manda cried out in pain as blood spurts from the wound, revealing muscle & bone.

Using his hands, Titanosaurus digs his claws into the wound & pulls it open, making it wider. Manda tries to use his tail as a whip again, but the dinosaur steps hard onto it & keeps it pinned underneath his foot. Blood gushes like a faucet from the wound, & Manda's body was getting limp due to loss of bodily fluids from his eye & neck. Before long, the gargantuan snake went totally still & making jerky movements with his hands to be certain, Titanosaurus roared in victory & to announce his foe is dead.

Manda's lifeless corpse fell with a thump that shook when it hit the ground.

The Japanese Self-Defense Force was a little uneasy: one monster may be dead, but now they're left with another & larger one. Aquaman puts them at ease.

"You needn't worry about Titanosaurus, gentlemen", he says. "The only reason why he attacked Japan is because the Mu Empire made him a slave & forced him to do so against his will. This creature likes to avoid conflict whenever it can – that's his _true_ nature."

"It…it won't attack again?", asked one soldier, clearly nervous.

"Hardly", Aquaman said, facing Titanosaurus. With his telepathy, he 'spoke' to the creature.

'_Titanosaurus, I have freed you from the Mu Empire's control. You are no longer their weapon of mass destruction. And while I hate to ask you to join me in battle due to your gentle nature, I'm in desperate need of your help – the ones who did this to you are still alive & active. Right now, they're invading my home & waging war against my people. _Will _you put aside your peace-loving nature long enough to assist me in my desperate hour of need?_'

Another bob of his head in conjunction with a neighing sound from Titanosaurus is all Arthur needs for a 'yes', & he smiled.

'_Thank you, my friend. I shall leave for Atlantis now – join with me when you can._'

Arthur turns to the soldiers.

"Gentlemen, allow Titanosaurus to make his way back to the ocean without any obstruction", he asked. "Just keep civilians out of his way as he does so. Will you do that?"

"Y-Yes we shall, Aquaman. Leave it to us", said another soldier.

"Thank you very much, gentlemen", Arthur said smiling as he took a leap from his spot & made for the water, this time heading for Tokyo Bay. Entering the drink, he swam off for his home of Atlantis.

It was time to finish this war once & for all.

**CHAPTER VII**

_The Atlantic Ocean:_

All hell broke loose when the forces of the Mu Empire & Atlantis collided.

Immediately, casualties on both sides became appalling & high in numbers: Atlantean riders became food for Shark & the Mandas, being snatched off or eaten whole, ride & all; Mu submarines were blown to pieces by Atlantean ships, drowning all who lay within; both Mu & Atlantean swimmers – the former in specially-made silver diving suits to withstand the immense pressures of the deep – fought with spears & bare hands; Mandas wrapping themselves around enemy ships & crushing them to scrap & consuming survivors; lasers going back & forth, devouring vessels & warriors.

Explosions rocked the Atlantic, trembling & shaking the very water itself. Mera – back from her ordeal in New York City – arrived to lend assistance by throwing water bombs & spears using her hydrokinesis, blasting & skewering subs & their operators.

Mera spotted one Mu submarine larger than the others as it shot bolts from the dragon ornaments placed on its bow & sides, blasting away Atlantean ships & warriors. She deduced that their leader resides within, & that will be her next target.

And _nothing _was going to stop her from reaching it.

Mera swam straight for her target, blasting away several Mu soldiers with water bolts & spears who dare impede her progress. Her actions do not go unnoticed by Ocean Master.

"How persistent my brother's wife is!", he says. "And how just as _foolish!_ Even with _her _power, she must be _mad _to think she has a chance in hell of defeating our forces! All batteries, open fire on Aquaman's woman at full power! Blow her to pieces & collect the remains for us to show her husband!"

"Yes sir!", came the response.

Aiming their guns at the oncoming Xebelian, Orm's ship fired its lasers at Mera who put up a solid water shield to deflect the blasts, having no time to dodge to one side. The beams struck her shield head-on with such force, they actually shatter it after a few seconds & the blast knocks Mera back close to thirty yards before she regains her senses. Not one to back down easily, she swims faster towards Orm's ship & makes sure to dodge each blast from his main guns. The vessel fires frantically at Mera, but is not so lucky to score any hits on her on this round: getting in close, Mera launches a barrage of water projectiles at two of the main guns, blasting them to shrapnel, repeating the effort on two more. Orm's vessel shook with each gun Mera destroyed.

_Curse that female! She's just as irritating as Arthur is!_, Orm thought, clearly displeased as he slams a fist on his chair's armrest.

"What shall we _do_, sire? At the rate she's going, she'll wipe out _all _our weapons!", one Mu agent said.

"Have one of the Mandas take care of her! And make sure it does its job _thorough _this time!", ordered Ocean Master.

"Yes sir!"

Mera was about to wipe out another of Orm's guns when one of the Mandas – the first one – swims up to her from behind & attempts to bite & swallow her in one gulp. She barely avoids her fate as Manda #1 clamps his mandibles shut like a hungry alligator, swallowing only water. Turning around, Manda faces Mera like a pair of gunslingers in the Old West.

_Great! Here we go again!_, Mera thought unhappily, faced with this same scenario twice in one day.

Mera vowed to make this conflict different: she draws a large curved blade with her hydrokinesis & plans to sever Manda's head in one fell swoop. When the giant serpent came forth, Mera swung her weapon to behead him, but Manda wasn't deceived: he sideswipe's Mera swing with his body, smashing it into particles. Mera was caught off-balance by the maneuver, & it left her vulnerable for a moment. It was all Manda needed: he wrapped himself around Aquaman's wife, pinning her arms to her sides. Even before Manda started crushing her, Mera felt the immense pressure of the snake's might against herself. It was too much for even _her_ resilient body to handle, & Mera's vision was beginning to go dark.

The fight _was _going to be different than it was in New York, but _not _in _her _favor.

_Arthur…!_, Mera thought as her eyes made their way inside her head.

Ocean Master & his Mu agents smiled big, watching from the bridge.

A freeze beam strikes Manda in the head & portion of his neck, literally stopping him cold in his tracks. The pressure on Mera eased as she saw Manda's whole head get turned to ice & breaks away into pieces, taking the frozen area of his neck with him. Manda's headless corpse falls to the ocean floor as Mera sees who it was that saved her from a fatal constriction.

It was a sight that made her smile.

Atragon has arrived!

_Nanami! You made it!_, Mera thought happily.

The feeling wasn't mutual with Orm or any of the Mu agents.

"Atragon survived?! Impossible! How can this _be?!_", Agent 63 wondered.

_So…Jinguji's grandkids ignored our warning, did they?!_, Ocean Master thought angrily. _They're just as stubborn as their grandfather! And they will all _pay _for their disobedience to the Mu Empire!_

"Converge upon Atragon!", he ordered. "Hachiro Jinguji's weapon must _not _exist whole past today! And keep Mera distracted to prevent her from interfering with its destruction!"

"Yes sir!"

Numerous subs & troops surrounded Mera & fired upon her to draw her away from the second wave of soldiers & vessels that were making their way to Atragon, which included Shark, having seen the super weapon after disposing of an Atlantean & consuming him & his seahorse ride in his toothy maw.

_Atragon lives, I see!_, Shark thought. _How convenient…it gives me a second chance to utterly destroy it & feast upon its crew!_

"Multiple hostiles heading our way, one of them being Shark!", Shin called out. "Range…120 meters & closing in fast!"

"Prepare to fire on my command!", Nanami said.

Admiral Yoshio saw Shark closing in, his maw literally hungry for action.

_Okay Shark…you once told my mother that you couldn't wait to see Atragon operational!_ _Well, your wish is about to come true!_, Yoshio thought. _You're about to see what this submarine is _really _capable of!_

"Enemies are now at 100 meters!", Shin called out.

"Fire pollen missiles!", Nanami ordered.

"Yes ma'am!", said a seaman.

From the side ports near the stern, Atragon launches a dozen missiles – six on each side – that streak their way towards the oncoming mass of Mu forces & Shark. When they get halfway, the Mu forces all aim their weapons to shoot them down, but never get to pull their triggers: the warheads on the missiles each break off in six orb-like pieces, spreading just like pollen from flowers, hence their names. Too small to be shot down in an individual manner, these little orbs strike the Mu forces & explode with great power, damaging & even sinking ships, flooding the interiors & drowning those within. Even Shark was staggered by the surprise: the blasts had knocked him for a loop, & he was driven back as if caught in a whirlpool.

Any Mu divers in the vicinity were blasted into a messy pulp.

Shaken by the blasts, Mera's attackers were taken down swiftly & decisively by Arthur's wife, being slashed at by her water blades & their ships obliterated by shots hitting their fuselage tanks.

It was hardly a time to celebrate their victory: more hostiles were on their way, both in Mera's direction & in Atragon's. The second Manda was already making his way towards Jinguji's weapon, even when the first wave of hostiles was approaching. His coming didn't go unnoticed by Atragon's crew.

"Manda #2 is heading our way!", Susumu announced, peering through a periscope.

"Launch the second wave of pollen missiles!", Nanami ordered.

Another barrage of Atragon's weaponry was fired, heading straight for the second Manda. Again, the tips of the missiles release orb-shaped detonators & strike the serpent beast in various spots. Unfortunately, Manda was much more resilient than Shark, & the blasts didn't even slow him down.

"Manda still on approach!", called out a soldier.

"Fire Zero Cannon!", Nanami said.

A beam of extreme cold fired out of Atragon's nose drill, heading right for the gargantuan snake. Manda steered clear of the frigid beam, wishing to avoid the fate of his first mate. All the beam _has _hit is a Mu sub that gets covered in ice before breaking up as Atlantean warriors blast it with heavy firepower.

Manda made his way to Atragon & wrapped himself around the super weapon, his body applying great pressure to the vessel, hoping to succeed where his ancestor hadn't.

Like his parent, it's going to be disappointed.

"Manda's wrapped around the ship!", Makoto called out.

"Electrify the hull! Full power!", Nanami said.

Amid the trembling of the vessel, Yoshio managed to get to the control which activates the electrical discharge. Switching it on, Manda gets high voltage coursing through him & roars his disapproval, flailing his head wildly. His assault expands as the turrets upon the conning tower fire a volley of lasers from each barrel, hitting him square in the neck & face. Receiving more than enough torture, Manda releases his hold on Atragon & swims off. His retreat doesn't get him too far: when he reaches to a distance of 50 meters, Atragon fires its Zero Cannon & scores a direct hit on Manda's tail, freezing it & covering the rest of him in seconds. Atragon then launches itself straight for the frozen snake & smashes into it with its nose drill, sending pieces of it flying everywhere.

Manda #2 was smashed entirely to pieces, bringing the serpent number down to one.

Atlanteans cheer their unusual but welcomed ally, having disposed of two Mandas by its lonesome.

Ocean Master was more irritated than before, & his gritted teeth were proof of how he felt.

"Our second Manda has been _destroyed_, sire!", a Mu agent said. "We're now down to our last!"

"I'm not _blind_, you fool! I've _got _eyes!", Orm spat. "Turn this craft towards Atragon! _We'll _handle this nuisance when our Mandas couldn't!"

"Yes sir!"

"Even though Mera destroyed most of our guns, sire, we still have a good amount of firepower to blow Atragon out of the water!", Agent 63 said.

"We won't _need _the guns, Agent 63", Ocean Master said, his mouth in a grin. "We're going to settle this in a more _personal _matter!"

Realizing where Orm is going, Agent 63 nods & grins himself, enjoying the idea.

Atragon fired more of its weapons at oncoming Mu forces in conjunction with the Atlanteans & Mera, & strike down various subs & personnel under their combined barrage. They still had a ways to go, but it seemed as if the tide was turning in Atlantis' favor – a situation that's helped vastly with Atragon's arrival.

Ocean Master was about to say otherwise.

His approach got noted by those within Jinguji's weapon by Ito, & his eyes widened.

"Nanami! The large vessel is heading right _for _us at great speed!", he said urgently. "I believe they intend to _ram!_"

"Get us out of its path before they…!", Nanami said, but a powerful jolt cut her off as Orm's vessel hit the sun in its side, causing everyone to lose their balance.

In the bridge of Orm's sub, he laughs boisterously.

"For disobeying the Mu Empire as they have, a hideous watery grave is _just _what they deserve!", Ocean Master says. "Continue ramming their vessel! Let Atragon & its crew of insubordinates, as the surface dwellers would say, 'Share space in Davy Jones' locker'!"

Ocean Master laughs maniacally again as his sub makes another crash into Atragon, jarring it even more violently than last time. Inside, Nanami & her crew, friends & parents & uncle were getting tossed around like beans in a jar, with lights flickering on & off. A few mild sparks erupted, & a thin cloud of smoke filled the room but did no harm to anyone. It would be a small consolation if Orm kept on ramming their vessel: Jinguji had built Atragon to withstand most forms of punishment, but he couldn't make his sub an _invincible _one.

Even Atragon has its limits in durability, & Ocean Master is roughly testing it, blow after blow.

_Nanami & the others will drown if this keeps up!_, Mera thought, swimming to Atragon's aide. _Hold on, people…I'm on my way!_

Mera got only a few yards when Shark reappeared from out of the blue & pushed her with a webbed hand over to a large mound of rock, smashing her into it & keeping her pinned.

"Sorry hon…no help from the peanut gallery!", Shark said, chuckling.

Unable to summon her hydrokinesis, Mera was trapped by the giant humanoid man-eater.

Orm's vessel slammed into Atragon again, spinning it around a full 360 degrees. This really shook up the crew inside, including Ito, who slammed against the wall on his shoulder. The blow cracked his arm out of joint & he cried in pain, clutching his dislocated appendage.

"_Uncle!_", Nanami & Yoshio cried.

Atragon got rammed once more, & warning lights & sirens came on. Scrambling to his feet, Shin made a quick readout of the damage, indicating that the news was grim.

"Nanami! The fuel compartment's been hit!", he announced. "If it gets clobbered any more times, it's bound to explode with a lucky hit!"

"How big will the blast be if we _do _blow up?!", Makoto asked, fearing the answer.

"About a quarter the size of Hiroshima!", Yoshio said. "Our sub is now powered by plutonium! If that fuel compartment goes, we could end up killing everyone here – friend _and _foe!"

_Even _Mera _couldn't survive a blast of that magnitude!_, Makoto & her husband thought with dread.

Atragon was now a floating time bomb that could go off if Orm had anything to say about it, not caring of any kind of consequence on his part: he'd be the kind to destroy the _planet_, if it gets what he desires.

Ocean Master's ship readies itself for another charge.

It lunges forward, aiming for the aforementioned fuel compartment on Atragon.

Orm's grin goes wider, knowing it could be the fatal blow to Jinguji's super weapon.

When their sub reaches twenty-four feet of Atragon, Orm's vessel gets hammered by an oncoming streak of orange & green that hits the sub at the side & gets carried away with such force, that Ocean Master flies out of his seat, along with his fellow Mu agents. When Orm looks out the window, he's surprised to see a familiar face still among the living.

Aquaman.

_He lives?! Curse my brother to Hades!_, Orm thought with extreme loathing.

"Hey Shark! Why don't you go pick on somebody your _own _damn size?!", Aquaman said, pushing Ocean Master's sub directly at & crashing into Shark, knocking him away from & freeing his wife Mera.

"Arthur! You're okay!", Mera said proudly, hugging her husband briefly. "I handled the Mu agents & one of the Mandas in New York! The President & Representatives are out of danger!"

"Good to hear, Mera!", Aquaman said. "I handled another Manda in Tokyo, & freed Titanosaurus from their control over him."

"Titanosaurus is still alive?"

"Yes, but he won't be a problem for us anymore. Let's go check on Nanami & the others in Atragon."

"Right."

Arthur & Mera swim over to Jinguji's weapon & peer inside the windows. They see the crew shaken up but alive, in spite of the injury Ito received as he holds his shoulder, indicating to the water-bearers that it's been dislocated. Aside from the beating they took, Nanami, Yoshio & the rest give a thumbs-up gesture, proving they can still fight.

Nodding, Aquaman & Mera are relieved.

As is Murk, who swims up to, in his opinion, Atlantis' rightful King.

"Sire! It's so _good _to see you!", he says with as much of a grin as his face allows. "The ones in the fancy submarine have been a most gracious help to our people! Already it's disposed of two Mandas, & has laid waste to countless Mu vessels!"

"That 'fancy submarine' is called Atragon, Murk", Arthur said. "It laid waste to the Mu Empire 50 years ago, under the command of Captain Hachiro Jinguji, who designed & built it."

Murk seemed fascinated by this piece of trivia.

"Humans defeated those barbarians in the past? Will wonders never cease!", he says, laughing in respect.

Aquaman & Mera felt no disrespect from his remark, & they smile.

Something suddenly comes to Arthur's mind, & his smile disappears as he looks around the battlefront.

"What's wrong, Arthur?", asked Mera, taking notice as does Murk.

"I don't see Vulko anywhere", he said. "I thought he said that _he _would lead the attack against the Mu's forces! Why isn't he?"

"_That _coward?!", Murk snarled. "I saw him cut out when we were heading off to face the enemy! That tub of whale fat isn't _worthy _of being our king! One who doesn't partake in or give his life for Atlantis doesn't _deserve _to be an Atlantean! No offense, sire, but I don't understand as to why you would allow _him _of all to lead & take charge of our home!"

Aquaman was partly thinking the same thing.

_Why would Vulko cut off & run like that?_, he thought. _What reason _could _he have for not leading this war against the Mu Empire when he told us – and _me _– that he would? Unless of course…_

His thoughts were halted when a familiar voice entered the foray. Aquaman, Mera & Murk turn to see Ocean Master, his trident raised as if this war was a foregone conclusion with him as the victor.

"You are _correct_, Murk!", Orm said. "Vulko _isn't _worthy of being your king!"

"And _you are?!_", Murk spat.

"_Of course I am!_ I would've lead Atlantis to greater glories than even _they _could possibly imagine! Their dreams of a better way of life would've been astronomical beyond comprehension! All they had to do was to accept me as their king! But they _didn't!_ And what reason could they have for rejecting me?! _You_, dear brother! It's all _your _fault I couldn't have the throne & lead our people to a bright & better future! Therefore, if _I _can't be Atlantis' king, then _no one shall!_ That's why I lead the Mu Empire, & they shall _bury _Atlantis until it is nothing more than a bad memory!"

"You'll do that over _my _dead body, Orm!", Aquaman said, pulling his trident.

Orm laughed wickedly.

"That's the _idea_, brother!", he says, pointing his own weapon. "Come – let's see once & for all just _who _is most worthy of the crown!"

"It's _not _gonna be _you!_", Arthur snapped, rushing at Orm with great speed. Tridents clash as contact was made, the sound vibrating through the water. Each swing was just as swift & hard-hitting as the previous, & the two brothers soon exchanged blows from hands & feet, with neither getting an advantage over the other.

"Not _bad_, brother!", Ocean Master says, grinning. "I see being raised on the surface with those humans has _not_ made you _soft!_"

"It should have been obvious to you in our _last _battle!", Aquaman said. "You're as much a barbarian as the Mu Empire you lead against your own brethren! Is it any wonder _why _we dethroned you as our king?!"

"It was my _right _to wear the crown after your mother!"

"_Whom you KILLED for to get it!_"

"It's what you _earned_, brother! Spending time with the humans said all in neglecting your duties as King of your kingdom! _Someone _had to fit the empty throne in your absence, but you & your woman _overthrew _me! And _who _did you see fit to take my place after that?! An overweight blubber of an Atlantean named _Vulko!_ His ass isn't _fit _to sit on that throne & rule our people!"

"Neither are _you!_"

"And _you _believe you can do a _better _job of it?! You've spent a _lifetime _on the surface, that you've more or less _forgot _what life is like beneath the waves! But come – let's pay your 'friends' there a visit! And I know _just _the place to take you!"

"Orm, what the _hell _are you…?", Aquaman began to say, but Ocean Master grabbed him by the shoulders & put on a burst of speed, heading in a northwest direction.

In the blink of an eye, Aquaman & his deranged brother were gone from sight.

"Sire!", Murk shouted after him. He started to follow, but Mera halted him by grabbing his arm.

"No, Murk!", she said. "That brawl is between Arthur & his brother! Right now, _we're _needed _here _on the battlefront! Someone has to lead this charge against the Mu Empire's forces, & that's where _you _come in! It's what Arthur would want & expect from you!"

Murk nodded, knowing she was right.

"Yes!", he said. "It is _I _who have lead our troops into this war, & it is _I _who shall lead them to victory! We will fight to the last Atlantean standing, & then we will…_behind you!_"

Murk's warning caused Mera to turn & face what startled him: it was Ocean Master's vessel, now in the control of Agent 63, reared up & ready for more fighting despite the damage to its exterior after Aquaman had crashed it into Shark, who was starting to be revived. A roar from the opposite end made Murk & Mera turn to see the third & final Manda, coming straight for them.

_I've had _enough _of them!_, Mera thought with rage.

"Stand back, Murk! _I've _got this!", she said, conjuring up a pair of large tentacles with her hydrokinesis & wrap them around Orm's vessel in a tight grip. In one maneuver, she flings the sub straight into Manda, who opens his mouth & bites down on it, his mandibles catching the rear where the engine is. Agent 63 & the crew were shaken to a violent & abrupt stop as Manda now bites into the metal, crushing it like tin foil. Atragon shot a trio of bolts from its conning tower cannons, hitting the engine & making it explode while in Manda's mouth. An explosion of metal, body parts & blood erupt in a crimson blast, his head blown to pieces. Manda's body, minus his head, falls to the ocean floor, the wound still drawing blood.

Mera & Murk turn to Atragon, as the former smiles & gives the crew an 'A-OK' gesture with her hand, & Atragon's crew gives it in return.

"Ha! For a submarine designed & created by the humans up on the surface…impressive!", Murk said with a grin.

"Nanami & the others will be happy to hear you say that, Murk!", Mera said. "Her grandfather would be _equally _so!"

"They honor his memory well with their performance!", Murk said, gesturing the sub to join in. "Come, Atragon – let us put an end to the threat of the Mu Empire & make the planet a better place for both the humans _and _Atlantis!"

Even if they weren't able to hear Murk's words, his arm movement was all the speech they need.

"Invitation accepted!", Nanami said, turning to her crew. "How's the damage? Are we still good to stay in this fight?"

"Damage wasn't too extensive!", said a crewmember. "Aside from the hits we took, we're still able to do battle with the enemy! All weapons systems are fully operational, including the Zero Cannon!"

Nanami sighed with relief.

"Excellent!", she said. "Full speed ahead! Let's try to avoid getting hit in the damaged areas!"

"Right!"

Humming healthily to life, Atragon swam off towards the enemy as Murk & Mera do likewise with the sub & their Atlantean allies. For Nanami & her brother Yoshio, they had to admit that it was thrilling to put their grandfather's weapon into battle as he did 50 years previously against the Mu Empire. To use it again for that very purpose, it made their pride & admiration swell, which also occurred to Susumu, his wife & Jinguji's daughter Makoto & retired detective Ito, his arm now in a manmade sling to support it. Even Dr. Stephen Shin was in his best mood: he's been in his happiest mood since discovering Arthur, having seen Atlantis albeit at a far distance when he had a brief moment.

Not only that, he's _fighting _for it along with Atragon, Mera & the Atlanteans.

If _that _isn't reason for Shin to be happy, he couldn't tell what is.

_Finally – I've seen what it is I've searched for my whole life!_, he thought. _And _now _I can be at peace!_

The battle for supremacy over the land & seas resumed, going fiercer than ever.

_Boston, Massachusetts, dusk:_

Ocean Master forcefully carried Aquaman all the way from the vicinity of Atlantis to that of the ruins of the Two International Place building, where he & Mera had fought Ebirah to the death days ago. The carcass of the giant lobster has, of course, been long since removed.

The mayhem, however, has not: crashing through police & construction barricades, Ocean Master slams his brotherly foe into a working crane currently being used to lift rubble with its backhoe. The crash caused the vehicle to lurch to one side, startling the worker inside & throwing him out. He runs for cover, wanting to get away from the conflict between two Atlanteans. The rest of his co-workers get the same idea, & scramble to get to safety.

"So…according to my sources, _this _is where you were staying at during your time on the surface!", Orm announced, taking a quick view of the surrounding area. "This city you call Boston! I must admit, it's quite a metropolis, dear brother! We'll try not to transform it _too _much once I & the Mu Empire reclaim this land as our own, but rather _improve _upon it & everywhere else!"

"Not while _I'm _still living, you won't!", Aquaman barked, ramming himself into Ocean Master & throws _him _into the crane, denting it further.

Orm just grinned.

"A minor problem that's easily rectified!", he said.

Grabbing the crane with his hands by the main body, Ocean Master lifts it over his head & throws it at Arthur, who dives left to avoid the crash. The crane gets pummeled into scrap upon contact with another vehicle – a deserted dump truck – sending it to the same fate as metal & dirt fly everywhere. A piece of shrapnel lands near Aquaman, & he picks it up to throw it like a spear at Orm, its pointed end aimed at his face. Raising his left forearm, the shrapnel makes contact & erupts into smaller pieces as it collapses on itself. Even before Orm had blocked it, Arthur grabbed a piece of ruined I-beam & swung it like a baseball bat, hitting his brother in the side & sending him crashing into one of the ruined buildings Ebirah damaged. The remainder of the structure came crumbling & crashing down on Ocean Master like a literal ton of bricks, causing a thick cloud of dust. Arthur felt a slight pang of regret: even though enemies, Orm is still part of his Atlantean family, lunatic or not. He _had _hoped, deep down, to avoid such a conflict between them & settle things in a non-aggressive way.

Sadly for Arthur, it couldn't have been: Orm performed atrocities between him, his Atlantean family, & now he's attacked the city he's called home for many years.

It was time to take the gloves off.

A rumble indicated that Orm was far from out, & with a push he scatters rubble away.

"Not bad, brother!", Orm says. "Your battle tactics leave something to be greatly desired!"

"Don't _do _this, Orm!", Arthur pleaded in a last-ditch effort in getting him to listen to reason. "There's still a chance you can help turn this around! Don't be a _fool!_"

"No, brother – _you're _the damned fool! You ally yourself with Atlantis' _other _sworn enemies aside from the Mu Empire instead of being its king! _That's _why I took the throne by force – until _you _& your Xebel bitch _took it _from me! No, brother…there's _no _turning back! Not from this!"

It was all Arthur could stand.

"Then you leave me with no other choice", he says in a regretful tone before he becomes hard. "I shall _beat_ you, Orm! To the death, if need be!"

"Truer words have never been spoken!", Orm said, his trident poised. "Come then, brother! Let's see if you can defend this city & its pathetic citizens from my wrath!"

"Remember…I gave you a _chance!_", Arthur said, his own weapon at the ready.

Releasing a battle cry, Aquaman rushed him.

_The Atlantic Ocean:_

The next wave of assault on Atlantis was more vicious than before, despite the fact that the Manda trio has been disposed of. More Mu submarines & divers have conveyed the area, attacking the instant the enemy was in sight. In this wave of Mu Empire forces came a new threat: creatures slightly taller than human-sized had entered the battlefield, their flesh an eerie white with sinister iris-less eyes. Their feet & hands were webbed for swimming, with additional fins on their arms, legs & back. Sharp claws adorned their toes & fingers, & their large mouths were full of deadly needle-like teeth, perfected for biting & rending flesh off their victims. Bald heads were partly transparent, revealing what appeared to be their cerebrums. Gills on the sides of their necks flapped, & thin whisker-like strands wavered on their chins. Red marks were adorned on their left shoulders.

They're creatures Mera & her husband have faced before – in Boston.

She & Arthur have named them the Trench.

Now they've resurfaced, & attack in vicious droves of claws & teeth: like underwater savages, they strike & slash at Atlanteans not taking refuge in a sub & tear them literally limb from limb, sending body parts & full corpses floating all around, all with flesh torn off in chunks. Mera & Murk were two who had held them off in equally savage attacks, killing each one that got too close with blaster fire and/or water weapons conjured up by Mera's hydrokinesis.

Even Atragon was assaulted by the Trench beasts, as a school of them swarmed all over Jinguji's weapon & raked at it with their claws, even pounded with their fists. Like hundreds of jackhammers, they pounded the sub with all their might. Even if they aren't able to get within, they _are _obstructing their vision & have left them somewhat blind.

"We need to get these damn things _off _my father's sub before they can smash or claw their way in!", said Makoto.

"Hold tight, mother! We've got some nasty surprises in store for them!", Nanami said, facing her brother. "Activate the saws & nose drill!"

"Right away!", Yoshio said, pressing some switches. From the sides & top of the bow, the buzzsaw trio & nose drill came to life & spun at a high speed. Trench creatures in their vicinity were instantly shredded into a gooey mess of red & white, the scene reminding the Atragon crew of wondering what would happen if a frog was placed inside of a blender – a joke they no doubt heard from pranking students when they were attending high school in their day.

But what was happening to the Trench beasts was anything _but _a joke, & creature after creature was being shredded into a bloody pulp by the nose drill and/or sliced in half by the trio of buzzsaws on the sides. Even by bringing their numbers down in a horrible manner, the things still clung onto the sub with no sign of a retreat on their part.

It was time to _make _them.

"Twenty-five percent of hostiles discarded from the hull!", one sailor said.

"Good! Now let's give these creatures something to _really _think about!", Yoshio said. "Electrify the outer perimeter, & send them away!"

"Yes sir!"

The sailor activates a switch, & the entire outer hull of Atragon goes into a flash of white static as Trench creatures get literally roasted alive by the high voltage that engulfed them. Screeches of intense pain echoed the water as flesh-eating monsters dropped off Atragon like bugs hit with a large can of Raid, their white carcasses turned dark & smoking as they float to the ocean bottom. In no time, Atragon was free of the Trench.

But many more still headed their way.

"Dammit! No matter how many we wipe out, nearly twice their number step in to take their place!", said Susumu, peering into a periscope. "Is there _any _method of dealing with such numbers?!"

"Let's try the Zero Cannon on them!", Nanami said. "We'll either get them all at once on approach, or at least dwindle their numbers to a much more manageable level! Get us in parallel with that next wave!"

"Yes ma'am!", one sailor said.

Atragon gets into firing position with the new batch of Trench creatures, rapidly swimming towards them. When Nanami gives the command, the tip of Atragon's nose drill fires a freezing ray that widens to a cone-like formation. This engulfs the Trench beasts & covers them in ice from head to toe, their bodies being dropped to the floor like rocks. When they hit, they break into pieces of frozen flesh, bone & blood. A couple of Mu subs were caught in the frigid blast, & they also break apart in whole.

Disposing of two more Trench beasts, Mera & Murk feel the waters turn briefly cold as Atragon launched its Zero Cannon & wiping out a horde of creatures & some enemy subs.

Cheers from Atlanteans break out, their fists raised in triumph.

"Another plethora of the enemy wiped out – thanks to that human vessel you call Atragon!", Murk says in praise, his grin as wide as he can get it. "That man Jinguji knew his business!"

"So do his grandkids!", Mera adds. "Nanami & her younger brother Yoshio added several modifications to their grandfather's weapon, making it even _more_ of a powerhouse than it was five decades ago!"

"I should confess that I feel somewhat ashamed of myself, Mera."

She turns to him.

"Ashamed? Whatever _for_, Murk? You're giving your life for Atlantis as much as I or Atragon is!"

"It isn't that. Like Orm, I used to be harsh about humans & even had a huge disdain & loathing for them as I grew up in our home. I'd be lying if I said that _I _didn't want to wage war upon them myself."

"So why the change of heart? Is it because they're now fighting alongside your people against age-old enemies?"

"Even before that: when Orm murdered your husband's mother & declared himself the new King of our kingdom, I learned that evil can come as much from _us _as it can from the humans on the surface. It gave me a different perspective on them, to a degree."

"And now?"

Murk smiled again & turned to face her.

"I don't think the humans have anything to fear from me – or the _rest _of Atlantis!", he says proudly.

"I know Arthur would be happy to know that very much!", Mera said, smiling herself.

"Indeed!"

One Atlantean riding a giant seahorse called out & pointed to the Mu Empire's forces, all of which were forming a tight cluster with the Trench creatures & Shark, becoming a solid mass of machinery & flesh. Murk knew this tactic too well, & he wastes no time implementing his own formation.

"They're going to make this a _last stand_, are they?!", he says. "Very well – _we _shall retaliate in kind! Get into formation as they, my troops! _This _will be the _final charge _against the Mu Empire! _Death to them!_"

Atlanteans on steers & within vessels cheer with raised fists, pumped for action. Nanami & all her crew aboard Atragon understand the display, as well as the formation both friend & foe have taken.

"It looks like both forces are making this the last hurrah!", Susumu said.

"They are, dad! This seems like Operation: Endgame!", Yoshio said. "Time for us to join in!"

"Yes! Get this craft into formation as they are!", Nanami said. "We attack the Mu's forces when _they _do!"

With orders given, Atragon gets in with the Atlanteans, Murk & Mera being by their side. The tension is felt on both sides of the battlefield, & by everyone.

"It looks like the end, doesn't it?", Makoto wondered, facing her husband & taking his hand. "Susumu, I want you to know: in case we don't survive this, I've never regretted marrying you & having our two wonderful kids. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me since the Mu Empire first re-emerged in 1963. I love you _so _much."

"I love you too, Makoto", Susumu said. "But let's not give in to defeat just yet: we're still alive & well, & we intend to _win _this war just as your father did. Please believe that."

"Father's right, mother", Nanami said, facing her. "They were beaten before, & they'll meet their end again. As long as there's still even a little spark of life within us, we shall overcome the Mu Empire's forces no matter what they throw at us. From what Yoshio & I recall, their greatest weakness is their overconfidence & arrogance. If we don't get that way ourselves, their downfall is certain. Grandpa overcame his patriotism & put an end to them years ago: now it's time for his grandkids to pick up where he left off."

Smiles came from Susumu & Makoto, including Ito.

"I guess I owe you & Susumu an apology, Ito: my husband & I _did _raise our kids the right way", Makoto said, receiving chuckles from her husband, Ito & even her grandkids.

It all went away like the breeze when a blip on Shin's radar sounded, putting all back on alert.

"Look alive, everyone! Something's heading our way!", he announced.

"What is it, Dr. Shin?", Ito asked. "Another one of the Mu's pet Mandas?"

"Don't know yet! But whatever it is, it's huge & heading right for us!"

_Could it be…?_, Nanami thought, her mind developing the one possible solution of what their radar has picked up.

Outside in the water, Mera & Murk await the Mu Empire's charge as they keep their forces in neutral.

"What are those cowards _waiting _for?!", Murk asked impatiently. "Do they want to _finish_ this or what?!"

"I don't know, Murk. But whatever it is, we must assume they're going to do something that'll take us off-guard if we don't stay alert", Mera said. "Be ready for _anything _on their part!"

"Huh! You needn't worry, Mera: I can take _whatever _they can dish out!"

A sound like a band of pachyderms blares the oceans, emanating from behind the Mu Empire's forces. It became clearer as it got closer, & Mera can see a patch of an orange-red, gold & even black from where she was with Murk. He, too, can see what was making that noise, & soon it becomes apparent to the rest of Atlantis' & Atragon's fighting crew.

"Titanosaurus?", Murk said. Mera nodded.

The dinosaur's presence was also noticed by the Mu Empire itself.

"Captain, Titanosaurus is on approach!", said an agent. "He's now at 150 meters & closing!"

"Excellent!", he said with an evil grin. "With Titanosaurus battling on our side, not even Jinguji's weapon Atragon would stand a chance! Get ready to attack on my order!"

"Yes sir!"

Titanosaurus roars again, this time louder than before as he's now only 90 meters away. While the Mu agents feel their confidence rise due to his appearance, Shark instantly sensed something wrong with the aquatic dinosaur; be it by natural instinct alone or some other force of intuition, Shark knew of a change in the creature.

Titanosaurus picked up speed.

"Shouldn't we attack now?", Murk wondered. "Before they have a chance to…"

"No, not yet", Mera said, recalling what Arthur told her earlier. "I don't believe Titanosaurus will be that much of a problem – not for _us_, anyway."

"How do you mean?"

Mera smiled & whispered something into his ear. When Murk heard what she says, he smiled himself & allowed a chuckle to escape his lips.

Getting the message, Murk uses a hand signal to his troops to hold their positions.

Mera does likewise to Nanami & her crew aboard Atragon, who nod in agreement.

"Everyone hold your fire!", Nanami ordered.

No one – friend & foe – did anything as Titanosaurus was now only 50 meters away.

By now, the Mu Empire noticed something was amiss.

"Captain! Titanosaurus isn't slowing down!", a Mu agent reported urgently. "In fact, he's picking up even _more _speed! It looks as if he's going to…!"

It more than looked like it – he _does_.

Like a living battering ram, Titanosaurus crashed into the nearest Mu sub & blows it to bits. He does the same to another vessel by hitting it with a powerful strike of his right hand, causing an explosion that takes out its neighboring subs in a spontaneous cycle. His fury unleashed, Titanosaurus viciously attacks the Mu Empire in swift retaliation for making it a slave in their hands, something he recalls vividly but was unable to do a thing about it until now. No vessel in his grasp is safe, including the divers & Trench creatures as lots of the latter get gobbled up by Titanosaurus' hungry toothed maw. Sounds of crunching bones & inhuman screams of pain & death echo the water as the aquatic dinosaur feasts upon his true enemies, crushing Mu divers in his hands & beneath his feet in the process. Trench creatures, knowing they were outmatched, tried swimming away in swift retreat but were snatched up into the jaws of defeat & eaten alive.

Holding nothing back, Titanosaurus' assault was unrelenting & merciless.

Murk couldn't hold back guffawing, seeing the irony of it all.

"I see what you mean, Mera! Being made a slave & attack a city against his will, Titanosaurus waited for a chance at revenge for it!", he says. "I doubt even your husband would do something so foolish as to control animals like _they_ tried doing with _him!_"

"You're correct, Murk!", Mera says, grinning. "Arthur only 'asks' sea life & other creatures for help if & when he needs it! He'd _never_ force one to do something it's not comfortable with, & he'll _always _be opposed to the idea of making a creature from land _or _sea his slave!"

"Too bad the Mu Empire didn't share his point of view, & now they're _paying_ for it!", Murk finished as he laughs again, seeing the enemy forces get pummeled by the creature they once had under their power.

Roaring furiously, Titanosaurus gets in front of the Mu's forces & opens his tail fin, swishing it in the water to create a strong current that causes their subs, divers & Trench beasts to lose control & collide with each other & into jagged rocks & mountainsides, often with powerful explosions that cause a chain reaction & wipes out entire squadrons in a blinding instant. Charred & crushed bodies & limbs were everywhere, as not one foe was safe from Titanosaurus' fury as he continues his tail swishing to create stronger currents beneath the waves.

Of all the Mu Empire's forces, only Shark managed to escape the underwater attack Titanosaurus began. Sensing his approach, the dinosaur closed his tail fin & turned to face the oncoming humanoid tiger shark, his jaws open to take a bite out of his reptilian hide. Titanosaurus grabs his mouth with one hand & clamps it shut, but Shark makes a countermove by swinging his legs up backwards & smacking the dinosaur in the face. The blow left Titanosaurus stunned momentarily, giving Shark time to escape & land hard fists into his saurian face. Each punch was like getting hit with rocks, making the aquatic dinosaur to cry out in pain: even though he was only about half his opponent's size, Shark was putting a big hurt on his reptilian foe, whose vision started to become white with stars.

This fact was not unnoticed by Atragon's crew.

"Shark is getting more vicious with his assault on Titanosaurus!", said a sailor. "Shouldn't we step in & assist the dinosaur? He _did _help _us_ just now, so we _ought _to return the favor!"

Nanami gave the matter some thought before making her decision.

"All right! Give Titanosaurus support, but do it sparingly!", she ordered. "He deserves to finish this on his own for the most part! Fire the conning tower lasers!"

"Right!"

A trio of laser beams were shot from Atragon's cannons, which head directly for Shark that strike him in his chest with sledgehammer force. He gets knocked for a loop, enabling Titanosaurus to gather his bearings & gain the upper hand. The dinosaur returns the favor by biting Shark on his shoulder & doing it hard, drawing his blood. Grabbing his wrists, Titanosaurus keeps his fishy foe in place in an unbreakable grip, & not even deadly clawing at his chest could make the aquatic dinosaur release his enemy. He swims towards a large mountainside at high speed & rams his opponent into it, shaking the ocean floor with the impact & causing a fissure to open up a skosh. Titanosaurus takes his stunned foe by the head & body-flips him onto the floor with harder impact & making the fissure to open further, slowly but surely. Having an idea form into his head, Titanosaurus grabs Shark's mouth with his & gets him in a solid lock. Lifting him up, he bodyslams his cartilaginous enemy into the ocean floor repeatedly, each hit opening the fissure wider. When Titanosaurus saw the fissure large enough, he dragged his foe over to the gaping hole on the ocean floor to toss him in. Groggy as he is, Shark saw what he planned to do & fought back with surprising swiftness.

"Oh no you _don't_, creature!", Shark said, grabbing Titanosaurus by the neck with his hands. "You won't be putting _me _into that underwater grave! That tomb shall become _yours _instead!"

Shark put the pressure on Titanosaurus' neck as the aquatic dinosaur bit on his head, doing the same. It was Shark who lost the tug-of-war with pressure points, & he releases his enemy's neck just before being tossed inside his burial site, hitting his head on one side & falling within.

"Excellent! He's in! Quickly – fire upon that mountainside to cause an avalanche & bury Shark with it completely!", said Yoshio, observing the scene.

"Yes sir!", said a sailor as he throws a switch. From Atragon's side port, a trio of pollen missiles launch out of their tubes & streak directly for the mountainside, blasting chunks of rocks off it that come tumbling down into the fissure & covering both inside & out. Once the avalanche subsided, Titanosaurus got atop of the rock pile & began jumping up & down on it like it were a trampoline. Each stomp packed the rocks in tighter & tighter within Shark's burial ground.

Watching from their viewpoint, the Atlanteans cheered as their battle against the Mu Empire was nearly won.

"Yes Titanosaurus, that's it! Stomp your enemy Shark beneath your feet!", Murk said with a laugh. The aquatic dinosaur ceases to bounce after two dozen times & bends over to examine the rocks with his hands. As he feels the firmness his stomping created, Titanosaurus neighs horse-like & raises his head with a victorious roar that's heard for miles around.

"_That _takes care of their invasion fleet, but we still need to find their lair before they can launch _another_ offensive towards us!", Murk said. "Do _you _have any idea of where their stronghold could be, Mera?"

"Not me, Murk, but I'll bet Nanami & her crew _does!_", she says, swimming over to Atragon & entering the sub from beneath by going up its ladder. She gets greeted by Nanami's parents & uncle.

"We've nearly done it, Mera!", Ito said. "There's just one more thing that's needed to be done which will cripple the Mu Empire, & hopefully bring it to full extinction!"

"And that's why I came aboard, Ito!", Mera said. "Since you folks have found their lair, I need for you to send those coordinates over to the Atlantean ships so they can launch their killing blow to them!"

"That won't be necessary, Mera", said Yoshio with a smile. "Tell them."

As one, Susumu, Makoto, Ito & even Dr. Shin all started giggling like school children, making Mera a bit confused.

"What? Why are you all laughing during a serious matter?", she asked.

Dr. Shin explained once he was able to.

"What Yoshio means is that we can hit their stronghold from where we are."

Mera was even more confused, not grasping the situation & getting rather annoyed.

"Dr. Shin, I'm in no mood for games, & this is hardly the _time _for them!", she snarled.

"You misunderstand, Mera", Makoto said, calming her. "Allow him to explain further."

"Thank you, Makoto", Shin says. "Do you recall that bomb Shark planted on Atragon & tried to blow up the sub with? Well…we took it aboard with us before leaving dry dock & 'relocated' it. _One _guess as to where it's been relocated _to!_"

Shin punctuated his statement with a wink. It was _then _that Mera got it, & now _she _begins to giggle.

"I have to admit I never saw _that _coming!", she said. "Can we detonate it from here, or did you put it on a timer?"

Shin dug into his pocket & removed a small remote with a red button, his smile still visible on his face.

"Care to do the honors, Mera?", he asked, handing it over to her.

Mera placed her hands up & shook her head.

"_You _do it, Shin. You've _earned _that right", she told him.

"As you wish. Death to the Mu Empire for this & future generations!", Shin said, his second sentence spoken without humor.

He presses the button.

_The Mu Empire Stronghold, South Atlantis Ocean:_

Exits & entrances of the base have either been frozen by Atragon's crew or blasted & sealed off by Black Manta when he was deemed a renegade by their late Empress, the latter of whom made it to his manta sub just in time & making good his escape. For hours now, those trapped inside labored every second to remove rocks & ice in order to get to their spare vessels & give chase to enemy & former ally alike.

Their labor is all in vain: from within the depths of their base, a powerful blast erupted that quickly spread out to the entire complex. The explosion engulfed everything & everyone inside in a fiery holocaust as the blast consumes all it reaches. While not close to nuclear, the explosion is more than powerful enough to total the Mu Empire's stronghold, with not one area untouched by its fury.

When things settle & the ocean dust clears, what was once a mighty base of operations is now a smoking ruin of rocks left on the edge of an undersea mountain.

Black Manta, of course, was long gone by now.

_North Atlantic Ocean:_

"There…that should just about do it, I think", Shin said, placing the remote back in his pocket.

"Smooth play, Dr. Shin. How big of a blast would that bomb make?", Mera asked.

"I rearranged it so that it would be only as powerful as necessary, rather than becoming all-nuclear. Our objective was to stop a threat, not annihilate everything else in the vicinity. What _wasn't _used has been placed in a thick box of steel that's resting in the rear supply room."

"Again…good work, Shin! Now all we need to do is first give Murk & his soldiers the news about their base before finding those other bombs that have been placed where Agent 63 said they've been planted at!"

"Let _me _deliver the news to Murk's people about their base, Mera!", Yoshio said, getting right to work on it. "We've been in radio contact with their ships since this battle started, so it's a simple chore!"

"Thank you, Yoshio. That's _one_ problem solved."

"But the _other _problem may not be as easy to solve, Mera!", Nanami said.

"In concerning those other bombs, you mean?"

"Yes! I fear that only _one person _may know where they are, & that person is…"

The answer hit Mera before Nanami even finished deducing it.

"_Orm!_", she said. "Of course – _he _would know! Dammit, I should've forced the _truth _from him when I had the chance!"

"But now he's gone, & we don't have the slightest clue as to _where _he's taken Aquaman to!", said Ito.

_Where, indeed?_, Mera thought. _Wait a minute: Orm said he wanted for Arthur & he to 'pay a visit' to some old friends, & he even knew the place. Where would that be in reference to…oh God, no!_

"Nanami! Get this ship over to Boston, Massachusetts! Immediately!", Mera said, running to the lower hatch & descending. She was back in the ocean in seconds.

After briefly consulting with Murk, Mera took off like a shot in the direction of Boston.

Nanami turned to her crew.

"You heard her, people! Get this ship topside & set a course to the city of Boston!", she ordered. "We'll make better time if we traveled by air!"

"Yes ma'am!", her crew responded.

On her word, Atragon began its ascension to the surface & exited the ocean with a mighty splash. Rising into the sky on powerful air propulsions, Atragon made a turn & shot off at high velocity in the direction of Beantown.

_Hold tight, Aquaman – we're on our way!_, Nanami thought.

_Hold tight, husband – I'm on my way!_, Mera thought, racing through the water.

Neither Atragon nor Mera spared the horsepower.

**CHAPTER VIII**

_Boston, Massachusetts:_

Aquaman & Ocean Master's battle quickly grew fierce.

Beginning at where Arthur & Mera first fought Ebirah, it soon was taken over at Downtown Boston, smashing into structures like the Lachase Foundation, the Irish Immigration Center, the Consulate General of Finland & St. Anthony's Shrine. People ran for cover wherever they bashed their way into, avoiding both the combatants & objects thrown, from pieces of furniture to vehicles that were (mostly) abandoned; those that had innocent drivers in them were thrown by Orm & caught by Arthur, placing them down as gently as he's allowed & have them speed on their way, far from the danger.

Orm saw it as weakness: when Arthur lay his guard down to help keep civilians safe, Orm rushed at his brother in full advantage & buffeted him with a powerful fist to his face that has sent Arthur crashing through multiple buildings & finally landing at (& into) Park Street Church. Most of those who were attending evening services vamoosed to escape the carnage, sans the priests, sisters & a few with strong wills & spirits.

Aside from the destruction & violence around them, they refused to evacuate.

The priests & sisters approached Aquaman to help him up, but halted & stepped back when Ocean Master entered through the hole Arthur made.

"Well brother…I'd say _this _is as good a place as any for you to meet your end!", Ocean Master said with a grin, giving the church a quick look. "Do you wish to repent for your blasphemous sins just before I send you up to Poseidon in the Heavens above?"

"_That's _a question which _I _ought to be asking _you_…brother!", Aquaman said, reaching forth & snatching Orm by his arm & tossing him out of the church through a stained window & out into the park. Following him out, Arthur makes a flying tackle on Ocean Master & they tumble throughout the area, reaching Frog Pond & the Boston Public Garden, splashing into the lake before landing five feet away from the statue which displayed that of the United States' first President.

George Washington.

Pinning Aquaman with his trident, Ocean Master stared at it with disdain.

"The humans make statues to honor those who've caused heinous atrocities over the years, I see!", he says. "This man was undoubtedly one of their history's most vile monsters, & yet they salute him in bronze! I'll _hardly _get used to the irony of it all!"

"That man was this nation's very first President, Orm!", Arthur said. "He did _many _great things for his country, such as becoming a Commander-In-Chief during the Revolutionary War & one of this nation's Founding Fathers, establishing a presidential tradition that lasts to this very day! The man was a hero! He was _hardly_ ever billed as a monster, Orm – he wasn't even _close_ to portraying one! The only monsters here are _you_, & that Mu Empire you now command!"

"The humans will _still _bow downto us, whether they like it or not!"

"Doubtful! They stood against some of the worst monsters throughout history – Genghis Khan, Xerxes, Vlad III The Impaler, Napoleon, Adolf Hitler, Hideki Tojo, Saddam Hussein, Osama Bin Laden – and made each one of them pay for their heinous crimes! What makes you think that an outcast from Atlantis would be _any_ different?!"

Like a striking snake, Aquaman's hand grabbed Orm's trident & pushed it aside before he could impale it in him. Arthur followed it up with a punch to his solar plexus that sent Orm across the park & at the corner of Arlington & Beacon Streets. Ocean Master landed in the pavement & caused a crater, with cars that swerve at his unexpected appearance. Getting to his feet, Orm was rammed again by Aquaman as he pummels his sibling with both fists in his chest, sending both across Storrow Drive & into the park beyond. A statue of George S. Patton, the commander of the Seventh & Third Armies of the United States during World War II, was only a couple of yards away.

"Another one of this land's 'heroes', I gather?", Orm wondered, spotting the statue but couldn't see its face. Arthur grabbed him by the lapels of his uniform & brought him to eye level.

"George S. Patton? Indubitably!", he snarled in his face. "Served this country during the first two World Wars, leading his Third Army in the Invasion of Normandy, France in 1944 & gaining victory over the Nazis in control there! Why _shouldn't _he have a statue honoring his heroics?!"

His last statement Aquaman delivered with a left hook to Orm's chin that sent him twelve feet away. He landed hard on his back as Arthur walked towards him casually. Ocean Master swung his trident at his brother, but Aquaman snatched it in mid-swing & tosses it away, its pointed end landing in the grass sixteen feet away & out of reach. Ocean Master got up & started swinging his fists at Aquaman, but the Sea King easily blocks & dodges each one sent his way.

"I was _right _about you, brother!", Orm said, continuing his tirade. "While being on the surface for so long hasn't made you soft, it _has _poisoned you! Being one of the humans all these years only _confirms_ your betrayal to your own people, making _you _as much of an outcast as I!"

That struck a nerve with Arthur, & he unleashes his own barrage of hard-swung fists. And unlike with Orm, all of his blows connect.

"Betrayal, Orm?!", Aquaman bellows, keeping his assault brutal. "_You're _one to talk about betrayal! You murder my mother for the throne just so you can wage an unnecessary war against a race of beings that have _no reason whatsoever_ to be expunged, let alone caused our people any harm to begin with! So you join up with a group of fanatics that Atlantis has fought for ages, who abhor the humans as much as you do, & attempt to take control of lands across the globe that were _never_ meant to be yours!"

Arthur ceases his assault as Orm stood on wobbly legs, his mouth bleeding.

"I did it for _you_, brother!", he says in a softer but still firm tone. "_Everything _I did was for you! I didn't wish to be _alone _anymore!"

"Alone?!", Arthur spat. "I was _never _alone, Orm! I had my father Tom, Mera, Vulko & even Dr. Shin in my life growing up on the surface! And believe it or not, when I heard that you were my younger brother, I was filled with joy, same as you! But to take the throne would've given me a life of solitude, heeding only to the needs of my people & never having moments of true happiness like I do with my friends, including my beloved Mera! It's why I abdicated the throne _and _the crown – to be King would've made me utterly alone!"

Aquaman raised his right fist at Ocean Master.

"_And that will NOT be a life for ME!_", he shouted, bringing his fist home & shattering Ocean Master's helmet in pieces to reveal a bloodied face with blue eyes & short black hair. Orm lay on his hands & knees as he looks up at Arthur a bleeding & broken man of a former Atlantean.

By then, Mera has emerged from the waters of the Charles River Basin, along with Murk & several of his soldiers as they surround Orm with their rifles aimed at his unprotected head.

"Arthur! Thank Poseidon you're okay!", Mera said, hugging her husband.

"I have things well in hand here, Mera, but I'm still glad you came nonetheless. Thank you", Arthur said, offering a kiss of passion to his woman. "I take it the battle against the Mu Empire has been won?"

"It has. Their forces have been crushed by Atlantis', Atragon's & even Titanosaurus himself. Plus, their base of operations has been blown away by the same bomb Shark wished to use on Jinguji's weapon. Dr. Shin himself planted it while Nanami & her crew was organizing your rescue."

"Oh, you should have _seen _it, sire!", Murk said enthusiastically. "That Atragon vessel was the _finest _craft I've ever had the pleasure of viewing in combat! It made short work of the Mandas & the Mu forces that puts some of _our _vessels to shame! It even gave _Shark _a good run for his money! If there ever was a human vessel I'd want at my side in battle, it's Atragon!"

Aquaman & Mera smile.

"I know Nanami & her brother Yoshio would be happy to hear you say that, Murk", Arthur said. "And _on _that subject, where _is _Atragon now?"

"They're well on their way here, my husband", said Mera. "They ought to be arriving shortly."

"Good. But right now, there's some things we need to take care of with Orm", Aquaman says, looking down on him. "You hear that, brother? Your Mu forces have all been obliterated, with Shark, the Mandas & even Titanosaurus you put under your control have been freed & beaten! Now then…do you wish to yield, or do you still want to continue fighting for a worthless cause when your army is all but no more? _Well?!_"

Staring at his sibling's stone-like face & seeing no sign of compassion on it, Orm gave his answer.

"I…I yield, brother", he said softly, knowing he is beaten.

"A wise choice, traitor!", Murk said. "That means we're done!"

"Not yet, Murk. There's still one more piece of information we need before he receives his punishment", Arthur says, squatting down & getting in Orm's face. "Those other bombs you've planted, Orm – where are they located at? Tell us!"

"There…", Orm said.

"Yes?"

"There _aren't _any other bombs, brother."

"What?! But Agent 63 said…"

"It was all a ruse. With the plutonium we stole, only three bombs were made from it – one was for Giza, Egypt, in order to scare the humans into submission & complying with our orders. The next was to bury and/or destroy Atragon."

"And the third?"

"I think it's obvious – even to you – where the third & final one is placed at."

Orm's answer chilled everyone's blood.

"_Atlantis!_", Aquaman, Mera & Murk's team said in unison.

"Sire…!", Murk said.

"Mera & I will head there immediately! You & your crew watch over Orm!", Aquaman said as he & Mera shoot into the sky towards the open ocean. Plunging into the drink, they race off for Arthur's home in the hopes they won't be too late to prevent a catastrophe.

They press on even harder.

_Atlantis:_

The remainder of the undersea city's forces withdrew & headed back to their home, forming a perimeter around it in case of a sudden resurgence even if the possibility of one was slim. But after the sheer ruthlessness the Mu Empire displayed in their battle, Atlantis wasn't taking any chances.

Just 50 kilometers from the city, Aquaman & Mera were pushing themselves to reach the weapon that will undoubtedly destroy Atlantis in an underwater mushroom cloud. The scenery passing by them like a film on fast-forward, they streak like a pair of missiles.

"Dammit, Arthur, we should've _guessed _that Atlantis would be targeted for annihilation by your brother & his Mu forces with that stolen plutonium!", Mera exclaimed. "Why didn't we _see _this before?!"

"Don't worry, Mera, we'll find it!", Aquaman said, activating something on his belt. "There's a tracking device on my belt that's programmed to locate bombs, & it'll lead us straight for wherever it's at!"

A steady beep was the sound that started before it got shorter & louder in pitch the nearer they get to the city. Now at the outer perimeter, they pass the armed ships & guards, making their way into the heart of the underwater metropolis. By now, the beeping was going frantic & began to irritate Arthur somewhat.

_That's _one _drawback to enhanced hearing!_, he thought, doing his best to block out the majority of the noise that's giving him a ringing in his head as well as his ears. But his tracker hadn't let him down yet, & he goes deeper into the complex with Mera right by his side.

"The signal's almost going steady! We must be nearly there!", Mera said.

"Let's pick up the pace!", Arthur said.

When they reach the very bottom of Atlantis, Aquaman's signal was now at a steady noise. He Mera see a statue of an Atlantean ancestor on display, & rush towards it. Checking the statue thoroughly, it was Mera who found it at the base of it with a faulty compartment poorly cemented to cover it up. Punching through it, Mera grabbed the bomb & pulled it out. It was the same size as the one Shark placed upon Jinguji's weapon, & had a timer which now read _1:15_ on its dial & counting down.

Turning off the device on his belt, Aquaman took & examined it.

"Can we disarm it?", Mera asked.

"No! This was made so that it _couldn't _be!", he said. "There's only _one _way to dispose of this!"

"But that would mean…"

"Yes! Are you willing to do this with me, Mera?"

Her answer was immediate.

"I'm willing to do _anything _with you, my love!", she said solidly.

Arthur smiled.

"I expected no less from you! Then, on my mark…", Aquaman said.

_I love you, Mera!_, he thought gladly.

Her thoughts were the same.

"_NOW!_"

Like a shuttle taking off for space, Aquaman & Mera shot up at their highest velocity with the bomb in Arthur's hand while holding Mera's in the other. The city of Atlantis & the immediate ocean surrounding it was all a blur as they push their endurance past the breaking point & streak for the surface. Already Aquaman & his wife feel the enormous stress being piled on their abilities, & they fight to stay conscious & focus on the task at hand; at this point, they daren't black out if Atlantis – and themselves – are to have a future.

The timer now read _00:30_ as they break surface, sprouting water in a geyser-like stream that they ride up.

Both start to get an overwhelming pounding in their heads that's not unlike a migraine as the timer reads _00:15_ on its dial.

"This should be…high enough!", Arthur strains to say amid the pain. "Mera…can you…?"

"Leave this part…to me!", she said through the pain, taking the bomb with her free hand.

Raising it above her head, Mera conjures up her hydrokinesis to create a water funnel that encases the bomb within it. Like a bazooka, it shoots the device skyward with a boom that takes the bomb high up into the stratosphere & beyond. By now, the stress on Aquaman & Mera was too much for even them, & they start to black out & begin their descent towards the water.

The bomb's timer was down to its final seconds.

…_00:03…00:02…00:01…_

Like a miniature sun, the bomb exploded in space & lit up the evening sky, showering the area with a bright light as if a shooting star went off near Earth, which isn't much of an exaggeration. Neither Aquaman nor Mera were able to witness the spectacle, as both Atlantean & Xebelian fell from the sky like two disposed gods from Mount Olympus, unable to stop their own fall.

Their descend does not go unnoticed: from his ship in the Atlantic, Black Manta, minus his helmet, had watched Atlantis from a safe distance in hopes that his hated enemy would return to try & rid his home of the bomb that threatened it. Seeing him & his wife in such agony from a feat that would surely drain them of their strength gave Manta a joy unmatched by anything else.

His mouth makes a wide grin, & he pulls out a bazooka with a rocket already loaded & set to fire.

Opening the cockpit hatch of his ship, he aims his weapon at the falling water-bearers.

_I _knew_ you'd come back to locate that bomb, Aquaman!_, he thought. _That's why I came to your home after fleeing the Mu Empire's stronghold & set up this trap made just for you! After all, who do you think was the one who put it there? And now, I have you & Mera _right _where I want you! Just fall a little bit closer in my direction, &…_

Manta's train of thought was broken when a churning of water thirty feet out was heading his way & coming in fast. Before he could attempt an escape, the water suddenly exploded alongside his craft, throwing him into the ocean with a cry of surprise.

Aquaman & Mera kept on falling.

_Boston, Massachusetts:_

The bomb's detonation went noticed by the City of Champions, including Murk's team of soldiers, the city's police & SWAT team & Atragon's crew, the latter of which have touched down in the Charles River Basin shortly after it had detonated. Nanami, Yoshio, Dr. Shin, Susumu, Makoto & Ito exited the sub, leaving the rest of its crew inside. They introduced themselves to the local law enforcement & asked for an ambulance to escort Ito to the hospital for his broken shoulder. Susumu & Makoto went with him, & Murk filled Nanami, her brother & Dr. Shin on what occurred. Jinguji's grandkids were armed with their freeze guns, & helped keep an eye on Orm, who was being watched carefully by all.

Shin glances at his watch.

"It's been over an hour-&-a-half since detonation", he says with worry. "I can only hope that Arthur & Mera are both all right."

"For Orm's sake, they'd _better _be!", Nanami said, scowling at Aquaman's younger brother. Orm gave her indifferent.

"Watch your _tongue_, human!", he growled. "Armed escorts or not, I won't hesitate to rip you apart with my bare hands for addressing _me_ in that tone of voice!"

"You are _not _in a position to be making threats, Orm!", Yoshio said. "The guns my sister & I hold here can freeze our targets at minus 300 degrees, including _you! _Threaten her again, & I'll put you on ice!"

"And then I'll _personally _smash you into pieces with my bare fists!", Murk adds.

Orm gritted his teeth in disgust, being overpowered by both humans & his own people.

A churning in the river cause everyone's attention, but still keeping an eye on the beaten Ocean Master. A spraying of water erupted to reveal an unexpected sight.

"Titanosaurus?!", Orm wondered as the beast let out a blaring roar.

The police & SWAT teams backed away some, not prepared to deal with a prehistoric creature.

Now without heavy ordnance, that is.

"It's okay, officers!", Nanami assured them. "Titanosaurus won't start attacking the city!"

"How can you _say _that, Captain Hatanaka?!", one man said. "Of what we heard over the wire, this thing attacked _Tokyo!_ What's to stop it from doing the same here, like that giant lobster beast did?!"

"Like Ebirah, Titanosaurus behaved violently & attacked Tokyo because my brother here _forced _it to, officer", Aquaman said as he & Mera leaped from Titanosaurus' cupped hands & landed amid the group, most of whom were glad to see them alive & well. In Arthur's hand was a handcuffed Black Manta, a spare helmet which was now removed from his head & placed next to Orm.

"You broke that bond between them?", he asked.

"In a matter of speaking, yes", Arthur said. "This creature is normally a gentle one, who wouldn't harm a guppy on its own. Only when it fell into the hands of Orm & the Mu Empire did it become a vicious monster."

Nods from Mera, Nanami, Yoshio, Dr. Shin & Murk's troops have confirmed Aquaman's theory, & the officers relaxed.

"Thanks for that info, Aquaman", another officer said. "For a moment, I thought we'd be in trouble with another monster attack on this city."

"Not at all, officer", Arthur says. "In fact, it was Titanosaurus here who caught Mera & I, breaking our fall as we tumbled down from the sky after shooting the bomb that would've destroyed Atlantis off into space. As an extra bonus, he also managed to nab Black Manta here."

Manta just gave him an ugly look of hate on his face.

"Were Titanosaurus not present at the time, Aquaman, I would've _succeeded _in killing you & your bitch in your defenseless position!", Manta snapped. "But be warned: neither of you will always have that reptilian teddy bear watching your backs, so be wary!"

"_You _should be warned yourself, Black Manta!", Mera snapped back. "You've made many bad enemies today, not counting Arthur & myself! Right now, the _only _place safe enough for you is to where the authorities decide to put your sorry ass in!"

"And _we're _thinking that Belle Reve Penitentiary would suit you _just _fine!", said an officer who's the captain of his SWAT squadron, a man named Norris. He points at Orm with his rifle. "How about your brother, Aquaman? You want us to take him, too?"

Before Arthur could answer, a new voice caught his attention.

"Arthur! Thank Poseidon you're all right!"

"Vulko?!", Aquaman, Mera, Nanami, Yoshio & Shin all say simultaneously as said Atlantean heads for them with a golden scepter in his hands. It was the same one Black Manta tried stealing not long ago.

Seeing him didn't exactly make them happy to, especially Murk.

"Where the _hell _have you _been_, you coward?!", he spat, walking towards him.

"_Excuse _me?! Do you realize who it is you're _talking _to, Murk?!", Vulko snapped back, getting right in his face. "In case you've forgotten, I am your _king! _Arthur left _me _in charge of Atlantis…remember?!"

"And I always knew that was a big _mistake_ since that decision was made! Your abandonment during the fight against the Mu Empire only _proves _my theory! You were _nowhere _to be seen on the battlefront when you said you'd lead us when the time came! _Why?! _Did you suddenly develop cold _fins_, realizing how _useless_ you really are?! _Explain _your actions!"

"I don't have to explain _anything_, Murk – least of all to _you!_"

"I beg to differ, Vulko!", Aquaman said, walking towards him. "You've got a _ton _of explaining to do, & I think we'll begin with what you're doing with the Dead King's Scepter!"

The hard look on Aquaman's face told Vulko the seriousness of his situation, & he obeys.

"Arthur, I…", Vulko started to say before Aquaman slapped the scepter out of his hand & lands in the dirt next to Dr. Shin. He then grabs the Atlantean & brings him close.

"You _knew _Shardak was Shark in disguise…_didn't you?!_", Arthur spat. "You _allowed _him to come with us to Jinguji's island so he could try & destroy Atragon with a well-placed bomb! Not only _that_, you used the Dead King's Scepter to summon the Trench to help the Mu Empire attack our home! _Our home_, Vulko! _Why?!_"

Knowing the jig was up, Vulko spilled the truth.

"Because…it had to be done, Arthur", he said. "When you refused the crown & placed me in charge of Atlantis, the city hardly respected, much less deemed me worthy to run things. Our home wasn't the same since you left to live on the surface. Atlantis needed you back as its rightful king, Arthur – _I _needed you back."

"You son of a _bitch!_", Yoshio spat. "You were in _league _with Orm & the Mu Empire – _weren't you?!_ You helped _orchestrate _& set this war up!"

"I did what I _had _to do, human! Atlantis _cannot_ thrive as a great nation without _his_ leadership! Instigating this war between Atlantis & the Mu Empire was the _only _way to get Arthur to accept his destiny & take the throne as he was _meant _to!"

"At the cost of how many _lives_, Vulko?!", Arthur snapped. "Do you realize how many people _died _in this war you helped create just to have me back?! In Giza, Egypt?! In Tokyo, Japan?! And even here in Boston?! Does that mean _nothing _to you?!"

"You're wrong, Arthur. It means _everything!_ I did it because…you're like a _son _to me, & I've always loved you as one, just as I love Atlantis!"

"_By goading it into a WAR?!_", Aquaman shouted, punching Vulko in the face & sending him crashing into the ground where the scepter lay. "_Is THAT how you express your love towards your home?! It was almost BLOWN UP, for Christ's sake!_"

Vulko spat blood from his mouth & wiped it from his nose when Shin picked the scepter out of the dirt & raised it above his head.

"Dr. Shin! What are you _doing?!_", he asks.

"I confess that I once betrayed Arthur so that I could be credited for discovering the lost sunken city of Atlantis!", Shin said. "It's one that still crushes my heart to this day! But _your _betrayal of him makes _mine _look like a goddamn _cakewalk _in comparison! And since I've already paid for _my _sins, it's now time for you to pay for _yours!_"

Vulko's eyes widen as Shin brings down the scepter, aimed for his neck in a simple beheading.

_CLANG!_

"Shin…_no!_", Aquaman pleads, halting the scepter's progress with his trident as it made contact right before the blade. "Don't do it! Don't take this path for yourself!"

"You any reason as to why I _shouldn't?!_", Shin growled. "I've got nothing to lose now, Arthur! I can see how _useless _I truly am!"

"But that's where you're _wrong_, Shin!", Arthur said as Mera took the scepter out of his hands. Aquaman looked Shin in the eye. "Shin, please listen to me! Despite the unhappiness you went through in your life since you were deemed a joke by your peers over Atlantis, you still have _lots _to keep on living for! Who was it that helped me get the Dead King's Scepter from Black Manta's clutches & save Atlantis from getting sunk a second time? Plus, wasn't it _you _that set up that bomb that Shark planted on Atragon inside the Mu Empire's headquarters & destroyed it completely?"

"And it _was _you who pressed the button & blew it up", Mera adds. "I granted you that chance because I saw you wished to atone further for your past mistakes. And Shin? Not only did you get to _see _your lifelong dream come true, you got to _defend _it so that it may continue to exist. With that, I believe your debt to Arthur is _more _than compensated for. Arthur & I cannot thank you enough, & if I told you any different, I'd be lying to your face."

A smile came on Mera's face, joined by Aquaman himself. He was speechless: he engaged him & Black Manta in a deadly game of vengeance, but not before exposing Arthur to the world to prove to his peers that a city called Atlantis was real, & not some fabled children's story. Yet, he still stood by & defends him despite all he'd done to him without a second thought.

It was more than heroism on Arthur's part. It was a high sense of valor.

A smile came from his own lips.

"Yes, I'd say I have to agree. Thank you, Me…", Shin began saying before he gets cut off. Aquaman & Mera wonder what was wrong.

That's when Shin coughed up blood, spattering their faces.

"_Shin!_", Arthur cried.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Shin!", Vulko said, drawing a hidden knife from his sleeve & then stabbing the doctor in the side. "You _are _useless, as well as a _traitor _to Arthur & _all _of Atlantis! _No _amount of compensation can ever undo the damage you've done to his livelihood, & if _I'm _going to pay for my crimes of treason, then so shall _you!_"

"_Bastard!_", Aquaman spat, raising his fist & driving it into Vulko's face. The blow's force doesn't knock him out, but it does disorient him from trying anything foolish again. Murk grabs & hauls Vulko up, keeping a gun to his head.

An officer calls for an ambulance as Mera removes the dagger from Shin's side & staunches the bleeding until help arrives. She gently places him down on the ground as Arthur gets to his side.

"Shin, stay with me! Don't go!", he pleads as tears form on his face.

"It's…all right, Arthur", Shin says with a weak smile. "Mera…was right. Not only…did I get to…_see _Atlantis, I got to…make sure that it still lives. With that, to coin an old phrase…'Now I can die happy'."

Shin closed his eyes & lay still. Aquaman called his name several times, each getting no response, & his tears fell like miniature waterfalls. Mera pulled him close to comfort him.

"Huh! _Leave _the traitor to his fate! It's what he deserves!", Vulko snapped, having no remorse for Shin.

Murk shoved the gun deeper against his temple in a 'shut up' gesture as Arthur got up & walked over to him, wiping away his tears.

"_You're _one to talk about being deemed a traitor, Vulko!", he growled with clenched teeth. "At least Shin made _every_ effort to atone for _his _errors, while you only _added _to yours! Between you, my brother, Black Manta _or _the Mu Empire, I can't decide _who's _worse!" His tone becomes a notch softer. "Murk, take Vulko back to Atlantis & put him in a holding cell! He will answer for his crimes against our home!"

"At once, sire", Murk replied. "What about your brother Orm? Do you want us to take him too?"

Aquaman stares at Orm, as if to consider his options. His younger sibling stares back in hopes of getting acquitted.

"No. He can be sent to Belle Reve, same as Black Manta", he says, dashing Orm's hopes.

"You're having me stay _here? _On the surface?! But _why_, brother?! I yielded!", Orm said.

"Yes, you did! But that doesn't excuse you for all the lives you've sacrificed in order to exact revenge on what was once your home, & making yourself the Emperor of Atlantis' sworn enemies makes your crimes all the more dire! If I took you to Atlantis to stand trial, you'd become a martyr & gain diplomatic immunity! Here, you'll _have _no such privilege, let alone be extradited back home!"

"You're going to leave my fate to the _humans?_ You can't _do _this, brother! It's _barbaric!_"

"_This _coming from the guy who sentenced _thousands_ to their deaths in Giza, Egypt, here in Boston _and _in our home of Tokyo, & who _also_ ordered a hit upon our parents & uncle!", Nanami barked. "_I'd _say that letting the courts here decide your fate is all but fair! Were it up to my brother & myself, we'd execute you & even Black Manta on the _spot!_ Be glad that it _isn't!_"

Orm hung his head in defeat by both his brother & the humans he detested.

Black Manta just gritted his teeth & scowled in defiance.

"Aquaman, we've radioed for the ambulance again!", one officer said. "It should be here shortly to escort Dr. Shin to the hospital, & it's taking the quickest route!"

Arthur nodded.

"Thank you, officer", he says, staring at Shin as Mera keeps pressure on his wound. He then stares over at Titanosaurus, who stays in the river as an unmoving statue of flesh & blood. Not wanting the paramedics to get into a panic by seeing him, Aquaman sends the aquatic dinosaur a telepathic message.

'_Titanosaurus, we shall handle things from here on in. Go now – be free in the oceans, & thank you very much for your invaluable assistance, my giant friend._'

Titanosaurus nods with a neigh before letting out a roar & heading out to the open ocean, following the river from which he arrived in. Atragon was rocked briefly by the passing waves in his wake, but was otherwise steady with its crew inside. He dips his head below the waves, & became only a streak as he abandons Boston & goes home, happy to be free of a malevolent race's control & back to his own peaceful nature.

The ambulance for Dr. Shin arrived three minutes later.

_Massachusetts General Hospital:_

As Shin was being taken in the ambulance, Nanami & Yoshio went with as Aquaman & Mera had stayed behind, watching Murk haul away Vulko with his men & going the same path Titanosaurus took. They also had watched the SWAT team haul away both Orm & Black Manta in their paddy wagon, following them all the way to Belle Reve Penitentiary for extra protection in case either tries any escape attempt. Fortunately, the entire trip was incident-free, & once both felons were placed inside cells, Aquaman & Mera headed over to the hospital to check up on Shin & Ito, who was placed there earlier.

Catching up with Nanami, Yoshio Makoto & Susumu right outside their shared room, the former gives them the details.

"How are they?", asked Mera.

"Shin's a lucky man. The blade punctured his side, but missed his lung & any other vital organs by only half an inch. The doctors say that if the blade was any closer or deeper, there was no way they could've saved his life. Like our uncle Ito, he'll need to stay here a while for treatment until he regains his strength."

"And your uncle?", Aquaman asked.

It was Yoshio that answered.

"The hit he sustained in the sub when he banged his shoulder dislocated his arm badly. Because of his age, the ligaments got torn beyond repair, so they said it was absolutely necessary to place a surgical screw into his arm to re-attach it to his shoulder. It will take some getting used to, but they firmly believe that Uncle Ito will be all right, same as Shin."

"May we see them?", Mera asks.

"Of course", Makoto said. "Ito is still fast asleep, but Shin has just regained consciousness. Come."

Lead by the Hatanakas, Aquaman & Mera enter Ito & Shin's hospital room. The former was on the right side of the room, a breather placed over his mouth as he slept peacefully. The latter – Shin – was awake in a bit of a drowsy state, but was alert enough to notice the company he's surrounded with. He tried lifting his head up from his pillow, but Aquaman lifted a hand to ask him not to.

"How you feeling, Shin?", he asked.

"Drained", he responded weakly. "Despite what you & Mera told me, I still wonder if I was even _worth_ saving. I put you through so much, Arthur: revealing your presence to the world against your wishes, sending Black Manta after you for a blood sample, resulting in your father's death that triggered a blood feud between you…"

Aquaman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That's all in the past, Shin: it cannot be changed", he said. "The best thing now is to look ahead towards the future, & learn from our mistakes so as not to repeat them. You did that tremendously."

The smile on Arthur's face was all the proof Shin needed to know his veracity.

"Thank you, Arthur", Shin said, turning to Ito laying on the opposite bed. "How's Ito holding up?"

"They've fixed his shoulder, & now he's resting comfortably", Mera filled him in. "The doctors say he's going to make a full recovery."

"Once a cop, always a cop, eh?"

"Exactly."

They share a smile.

"So…what will you do once you're discharged from the hospital, Shin?", she asked.

"I haven't really thought of it yet, Mera", he says. "Truth be told, I didn't expect to live past today from all that's happened."

"But you did, & I think _I _have a proposition for you", Nanami said, coming to his side with Yoshio. "You performed your duties exceptionally well at Atragon's radar, so my brother & I are offering you a solid position on our team."

Shin's eyes widen.

"You…you're asking me to _join?_"

"Yes", Nanami & Yoshio said in unison.

His smile grew.

"Then, Nanami & Yoshio Hatanaka…I accept your offer!", Shin says with renewed pride.

"We thought you would, Shin!", Yoshio said. "We'll see you when you get discharged from here!"

"Come, son. Let's let Shin & your Uncle Ito rest", Susumu said as the others nod & start for the exit.

"Just one more thing", Shin said, stopping everyone.

"What is it, Shin?", asked Arthur.

Shin lifts his head up slightly from the bed's remote control.

"Listen: the world thought the Mu Empire to be extinct 50 years ago when Captain Hachiro Jinguji blew up their base in the Pacific, & yet this is the second time they've re-appeared to try & take the surface back as their own. Who's to say they won't do so a third time? It would be best to stay alert for any resurgences on their part, both here _and _in Atlantis."

That gave some serious thought to all in the room, & they stayed quiet for a minute or two to ponder on the possibility.

"He's raised a dire point, Aquaman", Susumu said. "The Mu Empire once mentioned that they had agents all over the world. When Shin blew up their base, I doubt we got them all in that single strike, let alone when their fleet which attacked your home got wiped out."

"And speaking _of_ Atlantis, the Mu Empire's loathing of your people is in parallel to that of their feelings towards _us_", Makoto adds. "We ought to take Shin's advice & be more vigilant in case any Mu agents are still out there somewhere."

"I agree, Makoto", said Mera. "We'll take steps in beefing up security at both Atlantis & on your island where you're keeping Atragon. You were caught off-guard by the Mu Empire's forces twice, so let's not offer them a third."

"Leave it to us, Shin", Aquaman said to him. "Rest now – we'll see you soon."

"You going to get started?", Shin asked.

"There's still some…unfinished business we need to take care of first."

Without another word, Aquaman & company left the room.

_Belle Reve Penitentiary, midnight:_

The interior of the complex was mostly dark & quiet, sans for a few lights shining above which gave the area an eerie glow. Rows of prisoners dressed in orange were nestled in their prepared cots, sleeping off another night in long sentences of solitude from the outside world. At this late hour, it's 'light's out' for all the inmates & visiting hours are void until morning.

Such rules mean little to nothing for Aquaman & his caravan, having convinced the guards to allow them entry into the most confined area of the penitentiary, where the most vile & vicious were being kept. Capacity in this wing was more than one would expect.

Arthur & his group were only interested in just _one _of these.

Coming up to his cell, they see him wide awake.

"Black Manta!", Mera says as said convict approaches the windowed door of his cell. His face was one of malice & contempt.

"Why the hell are _you _all here?! To _crow?!_", he snarled. "You _do _realize that it'safter-hours!"

"And _you're _supposed to be _asleep _at this time!", Aquaman said. "But that's _not_ why we're here, Manta!"

"Then what _is _the reason for your visit?"

"Jinguji's grandkids have something _very _important to say to you! _And_ I suggest that you listen intently, because they're only going to tell you _once!_"

Arthur stepped aside to let Nanami & Yoshio take center stage.

"Black Manta!", the former said, saying his name like it was poison. "You once went after my parents & uncle to kill them under Ocean Master's orders & almost succeeded in carrying out their execution! You better heed my words _very _carefully: if you _so much _as get within 100 yards of our family again, my brother & I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth & _kill _you, slowly & torturously! There'll be _no place _on this planet where you can hide if you should even _scratch _our mother, father _or _uncle! And not even Aquaman, Mera, or _all _of Atlantis can offer you any kind of protection from us! Do you understand what I'm saying?!"

"You know, little girl, making threats to me will only offer in the complete…"

"_Do you fucking understand me, Black Manta?!_", Nanami shouted, silencing the fiend.

"You better _answer _my sister, Manta!", Yoshio said in a stony voice.

The irate looks on the faces of Aquaman, Mera, Nanami, Yoshio, Makoto & Susumu all tell Manta that he'd ought to, but not because they said so or because he's afraid of any of them.

It was to get them out of his face.

"Yes", he says nonchalant.

"Make sure you _do _understand, Manta!", Yoshio went on. "Oh, & though you know the location of our grandfather's island where he made Atragon, it would be in your best interest _not _to show your face there again: it will have better defenses set up, & our soldiers will be ordered to shoot & kill you on sight, in that order!"

"Well, now that you've shared _that _mildly interesting information with me, maybe _I _should tell you a thing or two about your 'friend' Aquaman here!", Manta says, pointing to Arthur. "When his father Tom died, he went into a blind rage & came after my father, _killing _him, believing it was me! And he never gave it a second thought about taking his life in cold blood! Don't you all see? _He's _as much of a murderer as _I _am, & therefore should _also _have his own cell here! He is _far _from innocent!"

"So was your father, from what we've learned about him! He's been wanted in many states for multiple crimes, up to & including murder! It would've been only a matter of time before he got what was coming to him!"

Aquaman took center stage again.

"Don't try that guilt trip with me, Manta, because it won't work this time!", he says. "As a wise person once said to me, we've all made mistakes, but we learn from them. We can never let ourselves fall into anger & isolation, & we mustn't ever forget that."

Mera looked at him & smiled: it was _her _who said something similar to Arthur, when they were trying to prevent Manta from using the Dead King's Scepter from sinking his home.

"Anger & isolation?!", Manta scoffed. "You'll feel _tons _more than that when I rid you of all you love, Aquaman! I'll drown you in sorrows yet – just you wait! This isn't over until _one _of us is dead & rotting in his grave! Do you hear me?! _This isn't over!_"

"Maybe not, but this meeting _is! _Goodbye, Manta!", Aquaman said, turning to leave their captive prisoner in his cell to wallow in his own despair, grief, isolation & anger. Walking towards the exit, they spot another familiar face in a cell who's been keeping himself at the door.

"Orm?", Arthur said, nearly missing his younger brother due to his cell being dark.

"I _thought _it was your voice I heard, brother!", Orm replied. "Have you changed your mind about leaving me here & decided to take me back home to Atlantis to stand trial? Is _that _why you're here? It _is_, isn't it?! I _knew _it – you wouldn't leave your own flesh & blood in such an alien place! You _do _care, brother! How soon can I be returned to our home?"

Aquaman's face was as impassive & stony as ever.

His silence disturbed Orm.

"Well? _Say _something, brother! Please!", he begged.

"May Poseidon be with you, Orm – because nobody else _will!_", Arthur said just as firm, walking away as nonchalant as he came in. Watching his Atlantean sibling go, Orm hung his head again in silence.

They walked down the hallway casually when something made Mera curious.

"Tell me something, Yoshio – why were you so intent on making more tests on Atragon before sending it out into battle?", she asked him.

Yoshio was about to answer when Susumu beat him to the punch.

"Allow me to fill her in on that, Yoshio. You see, Mera, back when my son was about ten years old, he was fixing my bike when it had a problem with the chain. He fixed it up as best he can, but after a few minutes later, the damned thing broke & I lost control. The momentum carried me over to & scraped along the curb where I hit & fell, causing my bike to fall down on my leg & twisting it at the knee. I was rushed over to the hospital & placed in a cast which I wore for over a month. Yoshio felt _horrible _from that incident, & he was in deep despair even after my cast was removed."

Yoshio let out a deep sigh before he responded.

"You really can't _blame _me for feeling that way, father", he said. "I _should _have rode it myself to make sure it was in perfect working order. We ought to be fortunate it was only your _leg _that got hurt."

"I guess that explains why you were so keen on performing all those tests on Atragon before", Aquaman said. "For the most part, that _is _understandable."

They all stopped as Yoshio did, who took center stage.

"Yes. Since father's incident, I vowed to _never _let that happen again to anyone under my wing, be it my own family or someone from our Atragon crew. I merely wish to be cautious in protecting those I'm responsible for, is all. That's what an admiral does for those at his command", he explains.

Now it was Nanami who spoke.

"Yoshio, your compassion to our crew is second to none, & I appreciate it more than you can ever know", she says. "But there _does _come a time when you need to put more faith in your abilities & hope for the best. It's how life works sometimes. Without having faith in ourselves, the human race would've hardly accomplished all we've done thus far."

"And if you didn't have any faith in your ability to see that Atragon performed as you hoped, I doubt we would've won this war between us & the Mu Empire", Makoto said. "But you did – and _we _had faith in _you_ to accomplish that task. And guess what? We prevailed because of it."

"And we thank you with all our hearts for it, Yoshio", Mera said. "Even Arthur & myself couldn't have conquered the Mu Empire's forces were it not for Atragon & all its upgrades you & your sister equipped it with. All of Atlantis is forever in your debt, as are we."

Smiles & nods from everyone gave Yoshio a strong sense of reassurance in himself, & he lets them know.

"Thank you, everyone. From now on, I won't be too obsessive with making tests to Atragon or whatever else I get indulged into & have more faith in myself than when I once used to – I promise. Now, let's go home."

Nodding, they resume their trek.

Heading for the exit of the prison, they were stopped by the calling of Aquaman's name sixteen feet from the front doors. Turning right, the group saw a black woman with two males in black suits & shoes. The woman was five feet, one inch in height with eyes & short-trimmed hair that were brown. She was attired in a medium blue dress, but one look can tell that the dress wasn't for a late-night party or dinner. In her right hand was a golden-yellow folder.

Their shoes clacked on the marble floor as they approached, stopping a foot away.

"I'd like a word with you, if it's not too much trouble", the woman said.

"What do you want from Mera & I?", Arthur asks, not pleased.

"You misunderstand, Aquaman", the woman said, eyeing Nanami & Yoshio. "It's not you _or _Mera I wish to speak to. I'm actually here to have a talk with the grandkids of one Hachiro Jinguji."

"My father?", Makoto asks.

"The very same. Makoto Jinguji, I take it? And this must be your husband Susumu Hatanaka."

"Wait a moment! _I _know who you are! You're Amanda Waller, one of the American government's top officials!", said Susumu.

"Very good. I see your skills have stayed sharp since your days as a photographer, Susumu."

"What do you _want _with our kids?!"

"Dad, please let Nanami & I handle this", Yoshio said, putting his father at ease. Exhaling a sigh, Susumu agreed with a nod.

"What _do _you want from us, Miss Waller?", Nanami asked. "It _is _late, & we _are_ awfully tired from all that's happened these last few days!"

"My apologies, but this won't take long. I have something for you & your family to look at", Waller said, handing the folder to her. Nanami opened the file & went through it with Yoshio. What was contained inside made them gasp in surprise, as did their parents.

"This file is all about our grandfather's undersea battleship!", Yoshio said.

"Atragon, yes."

"How did you get _ahold _of this information on my father's super weapon, Waller?!", Makoto asks hard. "He _never _talked to _anyone_ about it – not the governments, not the media, _no one!_"

"Sorry, Miss Jinguji – I'm not at liberty to share that info with anyone, not even with you _or _your family. Government's orders, I'm afraid."

"Then why _show _us this?", Susumu wondered.

"Simple: Nanami, since _you _took over as captain of your grandfather's vessel after his death, we'd like for you to give us full permission to go into mass production of Atragon at your earliest convenience."

"You wish to have my grandfather's weapon duplicated off an assembly line?", Nanami asks.

"Precisely. It _is _for national security to help protect us from threats like the Mu Empire, & not just for the United States either."

The Hatanaka family all look at each other until Nanami & Yoshio face Waller again with their answer.

"We refuse!", they say in a simultaneous manner.

"What? Why?!", Waller demanded.

"For one thing, our grandfather made that weapon with his own two hands without authorization from bureaucrats of any kind!", Yoshio says. "Also, his weapon is one-of-a-kind, & he wanted to _keep _it that way! My sister & I shall _cherish _his wish for as long as we both live, along with any future family members!"

"And if the Mu Empire should resurface & strike us again? What then?"

"Amanda Waller, my grandfather's sub fought & defeated them _singlehandedly_, when all else failed!", said Nanami. "_That _success was repeated when _we _piloted that weapon, helping to defend Atlantis from total annihilation _and_ the human race from becoming their slaves! Let's say we _do _give you permission to take our grandfather's design & have it duplicated into a vast army! It'd be only a matter of time before just _one _of those subs goes & falls into the wrong hands! Then _they _will begin their _own _mass production of it, only to be used to _destroy _the world, rather than help to protect it! Something like that _almost _happened when the Mu Empire got hold of Jinguji's rough draft of his sub during World War II when they were under siege! To allow such an abominable act like that to occur would _disgrace _our grandfather's name, & that is something we will _never _let come to pass! _That _is why Yoshio & I must refuse your request!"

"What if the Mu Empire _does _come back in far greater numbers than the last two times, & it becomes an armada even _your _solitary sub couldn't handle?!", Amanda argued. "Worse yet, what if _Atlantis itself _decides to attack the surface?! Would your precious Atragon be equipped to handle an entire _city _of invaders?!"

"Atlantis would _never _attack the surface, Miss Waller", Aquaman stepped in.

"How do _you_ know that, Aquaman?", she asked.

Arthur takes a step closer to Amanda & looks her in the eye.

Amanda didn't flinch.

"Because – with Orm & Vulko both disposed from the throne, _I _am now its _king!_", Aquaman said. "And I will _never _tolerate, let alone condone, an act of war on the surface! Unlike the Mu Empire, Atlantis only fights when it has to, in self-defense! Should they ever show themselves again, my people will deal with them as our ancestors always have!"

"You've been in constant war with them?", Waller asked.

"For centuries."

"Then, all the _more _reason for Atragon to be duplicated for defense against those barbarians! Can't you all see? Nanami & Yoshio's refusal will compromise our nation's – no, _world's _– security & put us at terrible risk, leaving us open to attack & vulnerable by hostile forces on & possibly even _off_-planet! Are you going to allow _that_ to befall upon the human race?!"

"I believe Nanami & Yoshio have already _given _you their answer as to getting Jinguji's weapon copied, Miss Waller! We're done here! If you shall excuse us…"

As one, Aquaman & his group moved for the exit. Amanda's two bodyguards made a move towards them, but a sinister look from Mera convinced them otherwise, & they froze in their tracks. Within moments, their party was gone from sight.

"What about that file, Miss Waller? Shouldn't we get it back?", one man asked.

"You want to get past Aquaman or Mera & retrieve it, be my guest", she said. "You'd be placed face down on the floor before you can even blink. It's of no consequence, anyway: _let _them keep it. Besides – we've gotten that information once before, we can do so again."

Her mouth formed a sly smirk.

**EPILOGUE #1**

_Amnesty Bay, Maine, noon:_

Nanami, Yoshio, Susumu & Makoto all went back to the general hospital to spend the night with Shin & their uncle Ito, while Aquaman & Mera went to Shin's house to sleep. Even if the owner wasn't currently in the hospital, Shin would still have granted them permission to use his domicile since Arthur's lighthouse home his father ran was badly damaged when Ebirah attacked. After a late breakfast, they gathered around the lighthouse that had been Arthur's humble abode. The top of the place was still missing its famed light that helped ships stay clear of the jagged rocks below, & the structure next to it suffered some damage as well.

Reflecting on Ebirah's assault, Arthur gritted his teeth, wishing he did more to prevent this catastrophe.

A gentle hand placed on his shoulder by Mera told him to not let it upset him any more than it has.

He relaxes, as Mera's caring touch never seems to fail when he needs it the most.

"This is where you were raised at, Arthur?", asked Makoto as she pets the dog upon approach.

"It certainly is, Makoto", he said. "My father Tom Curry kept it a place of wonder & beauty before & since my birth. I had the time of my life growing up here."

"Aside from the destruction Ebirah caused, it's still a beautiful place, Arthur", said Susumu. "Will you get it fixed to its former glory? If so, we'd love to help."

That made Arthur & Mera smile.

"Thank you very much, Susumu", he said, his smile fading. "But unfortunately, I can stay here no more."

Mera's smile also was wiped from her mouth as his news gave everyone a grave concern.

"Arthur, you won't be living here anymore? Why?", Mera asked.

"Is it because of what Vulko & your brother Orm have done?", Nanami asked.

"Primarily", Arthur said. "Unlike with Orm, I had no idea Vulko would goad Atlantis into a war just so I could take the throne. He even nearly had it blown to rubble to drive his point home. Hell, he probably gave the bomb to Black Manta to detonate in the heart of the city or quite possibly even planted it there himself."

"So you _will _be taking the throne of Atlantis after all?", Yoshio asks.

"It isn't _fair!_", Nanami said. "You have a wonderful life with your father & Mera here on the surface, & have for years! Do you _really _need to give that all up just like that?"

"It's the _last _thing I want, Nanami, Yoshio, believe me", Arthur said. "But unfortunately, I don't have much choice in the matter. I cannot permit such treason like what Vulko committed to occur again. Should such an attack ever come to Atlantis again, be it by the Mu Empire or anything else, it will need a strong leader to lead it to victory. Right now, _I'm _the only one who fits that description."

"But what about _me_, Arthur?", Mera asked with a face of sorrow. "I'd come with you, but…well, you _know _how Atlantis would feel about an outsider from another realm living with them."

Aquaman takes Mera's hands & places them to his heart.

"With you, Mera, they'll make an exception", he says. "The way you helped Murk & his soldiers defend Atlantis from the Mu Empire, even _they'll _know it'd be a crime to _not _allow you to stay. Even if they don't, I'd make it official. You're my _wife_, Mera – you're my _world_. And _nothing _will _ever _change that."

Mera looks at Arthur with a glitter of hope in her eyes.

"You truly believe I'd fit right in with Atlantis?", she asks.

"I don't _think _you will – I _know _you will", he said immediately.

Arthur's smile was all that convinced Mera, & they lock in a loving embrace. Nanami & Yoshio wipe away a tear from their eyes at the heartfelt moment. Even the dog gave out a bark of approval, panting happily as Susumu & Makoto's daughter & son pet it gracefully.

"Then that _does_ make it official, yes?", Yoshio says.

"It certainly does, Yoshio", Mera says with a grin. "I am now a proud resident of Atlantis."

"No doubt the Queen to Arthur's King", Nanami said. "How soon will you leave for your new home?"

"In a few days, Nanami", Arthur said. "I'd like to enjoy the surface with Mera a little more before getting stationed at my new occupation."

"If we may, Arthur – my brother & I know just the place for you & Mera", Nanami said. "It's the perfect area to finish your full life as surface dwellers."

"Where would that be, Nanami?", Mera asked.

Nanami, Yoshio, Susumu & Makoto all smile.

**EPILOGUE #2**

_Tokyo, Japan, one day later:_

Aquaman & Mera took their dog to live with an officer named Wilson before embarking on a trip to the Land of the Rising Sun. They took to the water while Nanami, Yoshio & their parents went in Atragon, which remained in Boston's Charles River Basin until its captain & admiral returned under guard by police & SWAT. Flying all the way to Japan, Atragon dropped off Nanami & Yoshio over at a cemetery located on the outskirts of Tokyo, which fortunately was untouched by Manda & Titanosaurus' rampage when they were under the Mu Empire's control. Aquaman & Mera caught up with them shortly after as Nanami ordered her crew to return Atragon to dry dock for repairs & re-armament.

In the dusk of the day, the Hatanaka family stand around a headstone as Makoto places flowers in its little metal cylinder at its base, acting like a vase with which water was kept. The headstone read as follows:

**Hachiro Jinguji**

**War Captain & Beloved Father**

**Rest In Peace**

Makoto, Susumu, Nanami & Yoshio stood in silence over Jinguji's grave as Aquaman & Mera was just as quiet, standing twelve feet behind & giving them their space. A flood of memories flow through the minds of Yoshio, Nanami, Susumu & Makoto, with the latter two having flashbacks of times which were full of drama.

(Makoto stood at the water's edge of her father's island).

Jinguji: _Makoto…Makoto, what are you standing out here for? Do you hate your father?_

Makoto: _I believe you can't see anything but your mission. I dreamed of the time that you would finally see me. Father, I beg of you…please listen to uncle Kosumi!_

Jinguji: _Makoto…20 years ago, I left you with him. I chose to fight for Japan. Won't you understand how I feel?_

Makoto: _Father, don't you care how _I _feel? For the sake of war, a father forsakes his child's feelings. Have you decided to do this again?_

Jinguji: _I understand._

Makoto: _No, you don't! All you understand is that the world needs you, but you decided to carry the same grudge! I hate you, father!_

Jinguji: _Makoto!_

Makoto: _I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

(Makoto storms off away from her father, disgusted by his blind nationalism & behavior).

A small flow of tears forms in Makoto's eyes, the memory stinging her like a yellow jacket would. She fully regrets the way she treated him, & Susumu's attitude towards her father in those days 50 years ago hurt him no less.

(Hearing her father's refusal to use Atragon against the Mu Empire, Makoto storms out of the room as Susumu goes after her).

Jinguji: _Just a moment!_

Susumu (facing him): _Your daughter has come to see you, but you can't even say _one _word to her because of your warlike mentality!_

Jinguji: _My warlike mentality?!_

Susumu: _Excuse me! _(he goes after Makoto).

(After Makoto storms off, Jinguji finds Susumu a couple of yards away in the jungle).

Jinguji: _You? Do you think I'm a war traitor?_

Susumu: _Yes, I do…and I'm not the only one._

Jinguji: _Yet you have something to say?_

Susumu: _I don't believe your undersea battleship is real._

Jinguji: _What?!_

Susumu: _If you were so patriotic, you wouldn't cower behind your former service._

Jinguji: _Cower, you say?!_

Susumu: _A father would change anything for his child. Excuse me._

Jinguji: _Wait!_ (Jinguji pulls out a photo of him with Makoto, who was just a child). _For twenty years now, I've held onto this photograph. Please take care of Makoto._

Of course, Susumu took the picture & has kept it since.

From all the horrid drama that took place, a happy ending _did _occur shortly after the Mu Empire was defeated & the Empress threw herself into the water to die with her people.

(On the island, Makoto, her father & Susumu reconcile).

Makoto: _Father, I…_

Jinguji (shaking his head): _Makoto, you have every right in the world to hate me, & I wouldn't blame you if you continued doing so. You were right – the war between Japan & the United States has long been over, & I _was _too blind to see it. I allowed my patriotism to leave me in the dark about everything, including you. I clearly have no excuse._

Makoto: _Father…that's all in the past now. You came to my rescue when the Mu Empire captured me & Susumu. What's more, you destroyed enemies that would've enslaved _all_ of mankind, not just Japan. Because you wised up, the world is safe once more. Everyone across the globe owes you a debt of gratitude for your bold services – _and _your undersea battleship Atragon. _(Makoto embraces him in a firm hug). _I love you, father! I love you _so _much!_

Jinguji (embracing her back): _Thank you, Makoto. I love you too. I always have. Even in the midst of war, I never ceased loving you. _(he faces Susumu). _Young man, if there's to be a wedding between you Makoto…_

Susumu (laughing): _If it comes to that, I'll be sure to invite & make you the best man!_ (the three guffaw wholeheartedly). _By the way…_

Jinguji: _Yes?_

Susumu: _Your undersea battleship is as real as its inventor, & is monstrously impressive!_

(Susumu's late partner Yoshito Nishibe puts in his two cents).

Yoshito: _I'm sure the Mu Empire would agree on that – _if _they were still around!_

(This time, everyone got into a guffaw as Yoshito gives Susumu a thumbs-up gesture in celebration of both victory over the Mu Empire _and _getting the Captain's daughter's hand in marriage).

Smiles from Makoto & Susumu make them giggle slightly.

Nanami & Yoshio smile, seeing them in good spirits in spite of the somber memories the cemetery gives them. Aquaman & Mera watch in good grace.

"Maybe _we _ought to pay our respects to Makoto's father ourselves, Arthur", Mera says. "I doubt even _we _would've won against the Mu Empire without Atragon's infallible assistance."

"You're right, Mera. Perhaps we should", Aquaman said. "He _did _defeat them long before either of us were even born. That alone is reason enough to give our thanks to Makoto's father."

"Agreed. By the way, Arthur…"

"Yes?"

"Have you fulfilled that promise you made to a special someone yet?"

Aquaman looks at Mera, who smiles & winks. It made him chuckle in delight, knowing what she meant.

"As a matter of fact…I have", he said. "_Two _special someones."

_Boston, Massachusetts:_

Cindy Lou was getting dressed in her room to begin her day, putting on her yellow dress & shoes. When she walks past her dresser to get her brush, she pauses to look at the 8x10 photo sitting in its frame: it was of Aquaman posing with Mera, his right arm around her waist with his left hand holding his trident. At the top & bottom of the photo was writing with a black marker.

It read as follows:

**To Cindy Lou**

**From the seas with love**

**Aquaman & Mera**

The photo made Cindy Lou smile as bright as the morning sun.

"Thank you very much, Aquaman & Mera!", she says before heading downstairs for her breakfast.

_Tokyo suburbs:_

Midori was getting into her baby pink nightgown to head for bed. As Cindy Lou did when Ebirah hit Boston, Midori stayed safe with her parents when Manda & Titanosaurus attacked Tokyo, remaining within her basement until the all-clear. Climbing into bed, she gets herself under her covers, & just before she turns out the light, Midori takes a last look at a good-sized photo of Aquaman & Mera sitting on her dresser. The message the Sea King wrote for Cindy Lou was the same for Midori's, along with the pose they made when they got it taken by Deputy Wilson.

Seeing it made her smile.

"Thank you very much, Aquaman & Mera!", Midori said as she turned off her light & went to sleep.

_Jal City Tamachi Hotel Tokyo, Shibaura District, 11:00 p.m.:_

Having been offered a lift by passing motorists, Aquaman, Mera & the Hatanakas were taken to the city in good time, having been able to book a room for the night – an offer which was happily made by the manager on the idea of having a famous hero & his woman staying overnight. Each were given a room that was shared in twos: Susumu & Makoto, Nanami & Yoshio, & Arthur & Mera. After a refreshing shower & change of clothes, they went down to the diner for a well-deserved meal before retiring to their rooms for the night.

Mera stares out the window at the city & shore past it as Aquaman walks to her side.

"What an amazing city this is", Mera said. "You can easily compare its beauty to that of Atlantis, & I'll bet you couldn't tell the difference."

"I've had that thought more than once, having read so much about it growing up", Arthur said.

"After you've seen your true home when Vulko found you all those years ago?"

"Yes. Tokyo's glamour is very similar to Atlantis', & now that I've _been _to both, I see just how much alike they are. This _is_, however, the first time I get to actually _enjoy _Tokyo, not having to fight giant monsters."

Mera giggled at Arthur's little joke.

"Nanami was right to suggest us coming here where they grew up, as a vacation spot before we return to Atlantis", Arthur said. "I myself couldn't have chosen a better place for taking one."

"Neither could I", Mera said, turning to him. "Arthur, do you believe that I'll make a good queen to your kingdom? I know it's similar & yet different to my home of Xebel, but…"

Aquaman pulled her in close with their lips only inches apart.

"You'll make an _excellent _queen for my people", he says. "And one day, we'll find a suitable replacement for our positions so that we can return to the surface full-time & enjoy our lives as we are _meant _to. Until that day comes…we're Atlantis' best candidates. Can you handle that?"

"As long as I'm with _you_, Arthur, I can handle _anything_ thrown my way."

Aquaman & Mera closed the gap between their lips & embraced in a passionate kiss that lasted for a long interval. With their love as strong as Arthur's telepathy or Mera's hydrokinesis, they were bound to make good royalty for their destination as Atlantis' present king & queen.

Right now, they're just a regular husband & wife on a romantic vacation.

And one day, they'll work on making that a permanent position.

But _not _in Atlantis.

**MEMORIALS:**

Tommy Morrison, Former Heavyweight Boxing Champ who Starred in 'Rocky V', 44 (1969-2013)

Ronald Coase, Oldest Nobel Prize-Winning Economist, 102 (1910-2013)

Judith Glassman Daniels, First Woman To Serve As Top Editor of Life Magazine, 74 (1939-2013)

Ann Carol Crispin, Noted Science-Fiction Novelist, 63 (1950-2013)

Jessie De la Cruz, Longtime Farmwork Union Organizer, 93 (1919-2013)

Frederik Pohl, Hugo Award-Winning Science-Fiction Writer, 93 (1919-2013)

Lynn DeBruin, Associated Press Sports Writer, 51 (1962-2013)

Cal Worthington, Car Dealer Known for Folksy TV Ads & 'Go See Cal' Slogan, 92 (1920-2013)

Joseph Granville, Stock Analyst & Publisher of the Granville Market Letter, 90 (1923-2013)

Billy Thames, Served in Mississippi Senate from 1980 to 2008, 69 (1944-2013)

Clay Shaw, Former U.S. Representative from Florida, 74 (1939-2013)

William J. Lindsay, Longtime Suffolk Legislative Presiding Officer, 67 (1945-2013)

Demetrius Newton, Represented Icons Like Rosa Parks & Martin Luther King Jr., 85 (1928-2013)

Corey Swinson, Former College & Brief NFL Football Player, 43 (1969-2013)

Ray Dolby, Audio Pioneer who Founded Dolby Laboratories, 80 (1933-2013)

Frank Tripucka, Inaugural Quarterback for the Denver Broncos, 85 (1927-2013)

Patti Webster, Publicist who Represented Stars Including Usher & Janet Jackson, 49 (1964-2013)

Jack Ellsworth, Longtime Long Island Radio Personality, 91 (1922-2013)

Marshall Berman, Educator & Marxist Author, 72 (1940-2013)

Salustiano Sanchez-Blazques, World's Oldest Man from New York, 112 (1901-2013)

Sheldon Hackney, Led National Endowment for the Humanities in 1990s, 79 (1933-2013)

Rick Casares, Star Running Back for the Chicago Bears, 82 (1931-2013)

Saul Landau, Leftist Writer & Filmmaker Best Known for 'Fidel' Documentary, 77 (1936-2013)

Don Nelson, Screenwriter, Film Producer & Musician, 86 (1927-2013)

Jon Flora, President of Fry's Food Stores in Arizona, 58 (1955-2013)

Eiji Toyoda, Member of Toyota's Founding Family, 100 (1913-2013)

Dexter Douglass, Attorney Represented Al Gore in 2000 Election Recount, 83 (1929-2013)

Marcel Reich-Ranicki, Holocaust Survivor Became Germany's Best-Known Literary Critic, 93 (1920-2013)

Jackie Lomax, Singer-Songwriter Signed to the Beatles' Apple Record Label in 1960s, 69 (1944-2013)

Terrie Hall, Woman Featured in Anti-Smoking Ads, 53 (1960-2013)

Patsy Swayze, Choreographer & the Mother of Late Actor Patrick Swayze, 86 (1927-2013)

Ken Norton, Former Heavyweight Boxing Champion who Beat Muhammad Ali, 70 (1943-2013)

Philip Berg, Kabbalah Centre Founder who Guided Celebrities, 84 (1929-2013)

John Coughlin, Younger Brother of Giants Head Coach Tom Coughlin, 63 (1950-2013)

Hiroshi Yamauchi, Visionary President for Nintendo Company, 85 (1927-2013)

Dr. Donald Low, Prominent SARS Doctor In Canada, 68 (1945-2013)

Joy Covey, Helped Lead Internet Retailer , 50 (1963-2013)

Carolyn Cassady, Writer & Friend of Jack Kerouac, 90 (1923-2013)

Bonita Spence, Basketball Referee, 52 (1961-2013)

Richard Sarafian, Influential Film & TV Director, 83 (1930-2013)

Johnny Laboriel, Mexican Rock & Roll Singer, 71 (1942-2013)

Oscar Chepe, High-Level Cuban Economist & Diplomat, 72 (1940-2013)

Alvaro Mutis, Prolific Colombian Writer & Poet, 90 (1923-2013)

Phyllis Pond, Indiana's Longest-Serving Female Representative, 82 (1930-2013)

John Reger, Former Pittsburgh Steelers Pro Bowler, 82 (1931-2013)

Thomas Hutchinson, Inventor who Helped the Disabled, 77 (1936-2013)

Stephen Crohn, Studied & Shed Light on AIDS, 66 (1946-2013)

Ruth Patrick, Scientist who Studied Water Pollution, 105 (1907-2013)

David Hubel, Nobel Prize-Winning Neuroscientist, 87 (1926-2013)

Paul Dietzel, Noted LSU Football Coach, 89 (1924-2013)

Michael Moses Ward, Survivor of 1985 Bombing of Militant Group MOVE, 41 (1972-2013)

Paul Oliver, Former Defensive Back for the San Diego Chargers, 29 (1984-2013)

Evelyn Lowery, Pioneer in Civil Rights & Women's Empowerment, 88 (1925-2013)

Denis Brodeur, Photographer & Father of Devils' Star Goalie Martin Brodeur, 82 (1930-2013)

Gates Brown, MLB Outfielder & Pinch-Hitter for the Detroit Tigers, 74 (1939-2013)

Knighton Stanley (A.), Civil Rights Leader, 76 (1937-2013)

Christopher Koch, Australian Novelist, Wrote 'The Year of Living Dangerously', 81 (1932-2013)

James van Sweden, Landscape Architect, 78 (1935-2013)

Marcella Hazan, Italian Cookbook Author, 89 (1924-2013)

Leonard Kerpelman, Baltimore Lawyer who Successfully Argued Prayer Case in 1963, 88 (1925-2013)

L.C. Greenwood, Defensive End for the Pittsburgh Steelers, 67 (1946-2013)

Vincent Polimeni, Commercial Developer, 70 (1943-2013)

Oscar Castro-Neves, Brazilian Guitarist, 73 (1940-2013)

James Street, Champion Texas Quarterback, 65 (1948-2013)

A.C. Lyles, Hollywood Producer at Paramount Pictures, 95 (1918-2013)

Israel Gutman, Survived Nazi Atrocities of World War II, 90 (1923-2013)

Harold Agnew, Former Los Alamos National Laboratory Director, 92 (1921-2013)

John Martin, Ex-NYPD Lieutenant, 81 (1931-2013)

Bob Kurland, First Player to Dunk in Basketball, 88 (1924-2013)

Henry Bernard Lederer, World War II Fighter Ace, 93 (1920-2013)

Polly Anthony, Former Epic Records President, 59 (1954-2013)

Sergei Belov, Soviet Union Basketball Great, 69 (1944-2013)

Tom Clancy, Best-Selling Author of Cold War Thrillers, 66 (1947-2013)

Natalie Packer, Member of the NFL Family, 30 (1982-2013)

Bill Eppridge, Iconic Photojournalist for LIFE Magazine, 75 (1938-2013)

Vicente Ojinaga, Survivor of World War II's Bataan Death March, 95 (1918-2013)

Nicholas Oresko, World War II Veteran & Medal of Honor Recipient, 96 (1917-2013)

Barrett Brick, Gay Rights Advocate, 59 (1954-2013)

Chuck Smith, Founder of Jesus People & Cavalry Chapel Movement, 86 (1927-2013)

Carlo Lizzani, Leading Italian Filmmaker, 91 (1922-2013)

Ovadia Yosef, Influential Spiritual Leader in Israel, 93 (1920-2013)

Jose Montoya, Poet & Leading Figure in California Latino Culture, 81 (1932-2013)

Patrice Chereau, Celebrated French Actor & Director, 68 (1944-2013)

Phil Chevron, Guitarist for Boisterous Anglo-Irish Band The Pogues, 56 (1957-2013)

Joseph Rogers, Former Colorado Lieutenant Governor, 49 (1964-2013)

Donald Cabana, Former Mississippi Prison Warden & Corrections Chief, 67 (1946-2013)

Andy Pafko, 4-Time Major League Baseball All-Star Center-Fielder, 92 (1921-2013)

Darris McCord, Former Defensive Line for the Detroit Lions, 80 (1933-2013)

Diana Harryhausen, Wife of Special Effects Guru Ray Harryhausen, 86 (1927-2013)

Wilfried Martens, Led 9 Belgian Governments, 77 (1936-2013)

Rod Grams, Minnesota Anchorman-Turned-Senator, 65 (1948-2013)

Margaret Pierce, Longtime Democratic Advocate for Nevada, 59 (1954-2013)

Scott Carpenter, Second American to Orbit Earth, 88 (1925-2013)

Stanley Kauffmann, Author & Film Critic, 97 (1916-2013)

Maria de Villota, Former Formula One Test Driver, 33 (1980-2013)

Joseph Philip Gomer, Minnesota's Last Surviving Tuskegee Airman, 93 (1920-2013)

Larry Benoit, Famed Deer-Hunting Expert, 89 (1924-2013)

Henry Guettel, Executive for the Theater & Film, 85 (1928-2013)

Wadih Safi, Lebanese Singer & Composer, 91 (1921-2013)

Oscar Hijuelos, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Novelist, 62 (1951-2013)

Ruby Cole Session, Criminal Justice Reformer, 77 (1936-2013)

Maxine Powell, The 'Chief Of Charm' at Motown Records, 98 (1915-2013)

Wally Bell, Major League Baseball Umpire, 48 (1965-2013)

Bruno Metsu, Former French Footballer & Senegal Coach, 59 (1954-2013)

Hans Riegel, German Gummi Bear Baron, 90 (1923-2013)

Jim Bradford, Two-Time Olympian Silver Medal Winner, 84 (1928-2013)

Takashi Yanase, Creator of Japan's Beloved Cartoon Character Anpanman, 94 (1919-2013)

Tom Foley, Former Speaker of the House, 84 (1929-2013)

Malcolm Renfrew, Chemist who Helped Develop Nonstick Teflon, 103 (1910-2013)

Ed Lauter, Veteran Character Actor, 74 (1938-2013)

Sein Win, Renowned Myanmar Journalist, 91 (1922-2013)

Daniel Garza, Physician for the San Francisco 49ers (age not provided)

Kumar Pallana, Character Actor From India, 94 (1918-2013)

Rep. Bill Young, Longtime Member of Congress, 82 (1930-2013)

Don James, University of Washington Football Coach, 80 (1932-2013)

Cal Smith, Country Singer Best Known for 1974 Hit 'Country Bumpkin', 81 (1932-2013)

Lou Scheimer, Emmy & Grammy-Winning Producer of Filmation Animation, 84 (1928-2013)

Gloria Lynne, Jazz Singer Had Hit in 1964 With 'I Wish You Love', 83 (1929-2013)

Bum Phillips, Football Icon Coached Houston Oilers & New Orleans Saints, 90 (1923-2013)

Kenneth Stanley 'Bud' Adams Jr., NFL Owner of the Tennessee Titans, 90 (1923-2013)

Allan Stanley, National Hockey League Hall of Famer, 87 (1926-2013)

Major Owens, Longtime New York City Democrat, 77 (1936-2013)

Lawrence R. Klein, Nobel Prize-Winner in Economics, 93 (1920-2013)

Noel Harrison, British Actor-Singer & Son of Rex Harrison, 79 (1934-2013)

Bill Mazer, Sports Talk Radio Pioneer, 92 (1920-2013)

Manna Dey, Famed Playback Singer, 94 (1919-2013)

Somdet Phra Nya, Thailand's Supreme Patriarch, 100 (1913-2013)

Vladimir Keilis-Borok, Noted Russian Seismologist, 92 (1921-2013)

Anthony Caro, Famed British Sculptor, 89 (1924-2013)

Thomas McLaughlin, Animator who Worked at Warner Bros. & Cartoon Network, 56 (1957-2013)

Augusto Odone, Italian Economist who Created Lorenzo's Oil, 80 (1933-2013)

Bill Sharman, NBA Coach Hall of Famer, 87 (1926-2013)

Hal Needham, Hollywood Stuntman-Turned-Director, 82 (1931-2013)

Edmund Mayer, Nazi Survivor, 82 (1931-2013)

Marcia Wallace, Actress Best Known for 'The Bob Newhart Show' & 'The Simpsons', 70 (1942-2013)

Lou Reed, Musician & Member of Rock Group The Velvet Underground, 71 (1942-2013)

Robert Rheault, Ex-Army Colonel Cleared in 1969 Breen Beret Murder Case, 87 (1925-2013)

Elaine Rivera, Longtime Reporter, Worked at Newsday from 1986-1995, 54 (1959-2013)

Antonia Bird, British Director of Film & Television, 62 (1951-2013)

Tadeusz Mazowi, Former Prime Minister of Poland, 86 (1927-2013)

Arthur C. Danto, Provocative & Influential Philanthropist & Critic, 89 (1924-2013)

Ike Skelton, Longtime Congressman for Missouri, 81 (1931-2013)

Srdja Popovic, Serbian Lawyer & Human Rights Advocate, 75 (1938-2013)

Robinson Risner, Celebrated Ace Pilot of the U.S. Air Force, 88 (1925-2013)

Anca Petrescu, Chief Architect of Bucharest's 'Palace of the People', 64 (1949-2013)

Jay Cochrane, Record-Setting Canadian Tightrope Walker, 69 (1944-2013)

Michael Palmer, Physician & Best-Selling Novelist, 71 (1942-2013)

William C. Lowe, Father of IBM Personal Computer, 72 (1941-2013)

Dick Morgan, One of Washington's Leading Jazz Pianists, 84 (1929-2013)

George Thomas Thornton, Oregon Engineer who Blew Up Beached Whale in 1970, 84 (1929-2013)

John Y. McCollister, Former Nebraska Republican & Congressman, 92 (1921-2013)

Walt Bellamy, NBA Hall of Fame Player, 74 (1939-2013)

Johnny Kucks, Former Pitcher for the New York Yankees, 80 (1933-2013)

Betsy Smittle, Half-Sister to Garth Brooks & Longtime Member of His Band, 60 (1953-2013)

Wilbur Faiss, Nevada's Oldest Former State Legislator, 102 (1911-2013)

Frank Wess, Noted Jazz Musician, 91 (1922-2013)

Leonard Leiman, Lawyer in 1988 Reavis McGrath Merger, 82 (1931-2013)

Lee C. White, Advised Presidents Kennedy & Johnson, 90 (1923-2013)

Herm Harrison, Former Arizona State Football Player, 71 (1942-2013)

Marcy Scott, NASCAR Promotions Director, 42 (1971-2013)

Lambert Bartak, Organist for NCAA Division in Omaha, Nebraska, 94 (1919-2013)

John Spence, First World War II 'Frogman', 95 (1918-2013)

Charlie Trotter, Award-Winning Chef & Restaurateur, 54 (1959-2013)

John Graham Altman, Former Republican Legislator, 79 (1934-2013)

Editta Sherman, Photographer Dubbed the 'Duchess of Carnegie Hall', 101 (1912-2013)

William J. Coyne, Former Pennsylvania Representative, 77 (1936-2013)

Bobby Parker, Blues Singer & Guitarist, 76 (1937-2013)

Manfred Rommel, Longtime Mayor of Stuttgart, 84 (1928-2013)

Clifford Nass, Sociologist & Researcher on Multitasking, 55 (1958-2013)

Chana Mlotek, Historian of Yiddish Music, 91 (1922-2013)

Clarence 'Ace' Parker, Oldest Member of Pro Football Hall of Fame, 101 (1912-2013)

Annabelle Kerins, Ex-Editor at Newsday, 68 (1945-2013)

John Hawk, Given Medal of Honor for Normandy Battle in World War II, 89 (1924-2013)

John Dendahl, Led Republican Party of New Mexico for Nearly A Decade, 75 (1938-2013)

Harold Jellicoe Percival, Royal Air Force Veteran of World War II, 99 (1914-2013)

George Magovern, Pittsburgh Cardiovascular Surgeon who Pioneered Artificial Heart Valves, 89 (1923-2013)

Paul Moran, Newsday's Racing Writer, 66 (1947-2013)

Michael Ford, Prominent Political Consultant, 65 (1948-2013)

Martha Longenecker, Founder of Mingei International Museum, 93 (1920-2013)

Penn Kimball, Journalist who Sued U.S. Over Secret Files, 98 (1915-2013)

Samuel Goetz, Holocaust Survivor & Studies Advocate, 85 (1928-2013)

Raymond Burton, New Hampshire's Longest-Serving Executive Council Member, 74 (1939-2013)

J. Patrick Sheehan, Wells Fargo Executive, 54 (1959-2013)

Jennifer Martin Neuman-Roper, Plaintiff in New Mexico Marriage Equality, 44 (1969-2013)

Perry Inhofe, Orthopedic Surgeon & Son of Oklahoma Senator Jim Inhofe, 52 (1961-2013)

John Tavener, British Composer Aided By The Beatles, 69 (1944-2013)

Todd Christensen, Former Raiders Tight End & 5-Time Pro Bowl Selection, 57 (1956-2013)

Glafcos Clerides, Former President of Cyprus, 94 (1919-2013)

Sally Lloyd, Pioneer of Wall Street, 64 (1949-2013)

William Weaver, One of the World's Most Honored & Acclaimed Translator, 90 (1923-2013)

Doris Lessing, Nobel Prize-Winning Author, 94 (1919-2013)

Gerald Oswald, Baseball Scout who Played for Cardinals & Other Teams, 93 (1920-2013)

Mike McCormack, Hall of Fame Offensive Lineman, 83 (1930-2013)

Al Johnson, Music Producer & Lead Singer of 1960s R&B Group the Unifics, 65 (1948-2013)

Al Ruscio, Veteran Character Actor of Film, Television & Stage, 89 (1924-2013)

Shirley Mitchell, Longtime TV Actress Best Known for 'I Love Lucy', 94 (1919-2013)

Louis D. Rubin Jr., Curmudgeonly Patron of Writers, 89 (1923-2013)

Barbara Park, Author who Wrote Popular 'Junie B. Jones' Books, 66 (1947-2013)

Theodore Judson Jemison, Longtime Louisiana Pastor & Civil Rights Leader, 95 (1918-2013)

Alex Calderwood, Seattle Co-Founder of Hip Ace Hotel Chain, 47 (1966-2013)

Edmund Reggie, Managed John F. Kennedy's Louisiana Campaign, 87 (1926-2013)

Syd Field, Screenwriting Guru & Author, 77 (1935-2013)

George Marvin 'Buck' Randall, Mississippi University Football Player, 73 (1940-2013)

Thomas Howard, Former NFL Linebacker for Oakland Raiders, 30 (1983-2013)

Mavis Batey, British Codebreaker in World War II, 92 (1921-2013)

Frederick Sanger, Nobel Prize-Winning British Biochemist, 95 (1918-2013)

Donald 'Pop' McClurkin Sr., Father of Gospel Music Star Donnie McClurkin, 79 (1934-2013)

Diane Disney Miller, Daughter of Walt Disney & His Inspiration for Disneyland, 79 (1933-2013)

Maurice 'Mad Dog' Vachon, Hall of Fame Wrestler, 84 (1929-2013)

Michael Weiner, Head of MLB Players Union, 51 (1961-2013)

Sylvia Browne, Famed Psychic Appeared on 'The Montel Williams Show', 77 (1936-2013)

Vern Mikkelsen, Hall of Fame NBA Player, Played for L.A. Lakers, 85 (1928-2013)

Fred Kavil, Philanthropist, Physicist & Entrepreneur, 86 (1927-2013)

Marc Breaux, Choreographer for Stage & Screen, 89 (1924-2013)

Dr. Bruno Lambert, Escaped Nazi Germany & Received Bronze Star, 103 (1910-2013)

Peter Lewis, Former CEO At Progressive Corporation, 80 (1933-2013)

Georges Lautner, Widely Popular French Film Director, 87 (1926-2013)

Bill Foulkes, Manchester United Legend who Survived 1958 Munich Plane Crash, 81 (1932-2013)

Merrell Williams Jr., Noted Tobacco Whistleblower, 72 (1941-2013)

Jerry Seeman, Former NFL Supervisor of Officials, 77 (1936-2013)

Charlotte Zolotow, Noted Children's Author, 98 (1915-2013)

Foreststom 'Chico' Hamilton, Influential Jazz Drummer & Bandleader, 92 (1921-2013)

Jay Leggett, Comedic Actor, Director, Producer & Screenwriter, 50 (1963-2013)

Florence Sando Mason, Pioneering Newscaster in Radio & Early TV Journalism, 95 (1918-2013)

Olivia Wise, YouTube Sensation who Sang Cover of Katy Perry's 'Roar', 16 (1997-2013)

Gardner Hathaway, Former CIA Chief of Counterintelligence, 88 (1925-2013)

Lou Brissie, Big League Pitcher & World War II Veteran, 89 (1924-2013)

Jack Gardo, Last Surviving PT-109 Member Rescued JFK During World War II, 87 (1926-2013)

Jane Kean, Actress & Comedian, 90 (1923-2013)

Andre Schiffrin, Publishing Force & A Founder of New Press, 78 (1935-2013)

James Callahan, State Representative in Northern Kentucky's 67th District, 74 (1939-2013)

Bill Allain, Former Governor of Mississippi, 85 (1928-2013)

Willis Ware, Computer Pioneer, 93 (1920-2013)

Ricky 'Sugarfoot' Wellman, Funk Drummer, 57 (1956-2013)

Peter Kaplan, Legendary New York Observer Editor, 59 (1954-2013)

Colin Eglin, Retired South African Politician, 88 (1925-2013)

Conrad Susa, Prolific Composer for Stage, Composed 1973's 'Transformations', 78 (1935-2013)

Paul Crouch, Founder of Trinity Broadcasting Network, 79 (1934-2013)

Paul Walker, Actor Best Known for 'Fast & Furious' Movie Franchise, 40 (1973-2013)

Edward Heffron, 'Band of Brothers' Member who Served in World War II, 90 (1923-2013)

Ahmed Fouad Negm, Egypt's Poet of Revolution, 84 (1929-2013)

Curtis Sloan, German & French Translator in World War II, 91 (1922-2013)

Fred F. Scherer, Natural History Diorama Artist, 98 (1915-2013)

Bill Beckwith, Co-Host of HGTV Show 'Curb Appeal', 38 (1975-2013)

Nelson Mandela, Nobel Peace Prize Winner & Former President of South Africa, 95 (1918-2013)

Michael Kammen, Pulitzer Prize-Winning Historian, 77 (1936-2013)

Martha Frayde Barraque, Cuban Human Rights Leader, 93 (1920-2013)

Judy Rodgers, Acclaimed Zuni Café Chef, 57 (1956-2013)

Pierre Aliker, Martinique Politician, 106 (1907-2013)

Jacob Matlala, Four-Time World Champion South African Boxer, 51 (1962-2013)

Stan Tracey, British Jazz Pianist & Composer, 86 (1926-2013)

John Joseph Idzik, Former NFL Assistant Coach & Father of NY Jets John Idzik Jr., 85 (1928-2013)

Ruth F. Boorstin, Writer, Editor & Poet, 95 (1917-2013)

Lee Hayes, Former World War II Tuskegee Airman, 91 (1922-2013)

Edouard Molinaro, Oscar-Nominated French Director for 'La Cage aux Folles', 85 (1928-2013)

Ida Pollock, Centenarian Author of More Than 120 Books, 105 (1908-2013)

Eleanor Parker, Three-Time Academy Award Nominated Actress, 91 (1922-2013)

Kate Williamson, Character Actress, 82 (1930-2013)

Betty Quadracci, Co-Founder of Quad/Graphics Inc., 75 (1938-2013)

Shane Del Rosario, UFC Fighter, 30 (1983-2013)

William Leslie Mallory Sr., Former Ohio Legislator, 82 (1931-2013)

Jim Hall, Leading Jazz Guitarists of the Modern Era, 83 (1930-2013)

Richard Salisbury Williamson, Former U.S. Senate Candidate & Diplomat, 64 (1949-2013)

T.R. Fehrenbach, Noted Texas Historian & Veteran of World War II & Korean War, 88 (1925-2013)

Elliott H. Seagraves, World War II Veteran, 96 (1917-2013)

Jim Hill, Former Arkansas State Legislator, 74 (1939-2013)

Tom Chambers, Retired Washington State Supreme Court Justice, 70 (1943-2013)

William L. Booker, One of 1st Black Tuskegee Airmen in World War II, 90 (1923-2013)

Christopher Evan Welch, Actor of Stage, Film & Television, 48 (1965-2013)

Colin Henry Wilson, British Author, Wrote 1956's 'The Outsider', 82 (1931-2013)

Wilfred Billey, Navajo Code Talker in World War II, 90 (1923-2013)

Don Mitchell, Actor Best Known as Mark Sanger in 'Ironside' with Raymond Burr, 70 (1943-2013)

Mac McGarry, Hosted Television Quiz Show 'It's Academic', 87 (1926-2013)

Delbert Tibbs, Exonerated Activist Wrongfully Convicted of Rape & Murder in 1974, 74 (1939-2013)

Harry Rosenthal, Veteran Reporter for the Associated Press, 86 (1927-2013)

Peter O'Toole, Academy Award-Winning Actor, 81 (1932-2013)

Joan Fontaine, Academy Award-Winning Actress, 96 (1917-2013)

Tom Laughlin, Actor, Writer & Director of 'Billy Jack' Movies, 82 (1931-2013)

Audrey Totter, Star Actress of Radio & Silver Screen, 95 (1917-2013)

Janet Dailey, Famed Romance Novelist, 69 (1944-2013)

Ray Price, One of Country Music's Most Popular & Influential Singers, 87 (1926-2013)

Harold Camping, Preacher & Radio Host who Wrongly Predicted World's End, 92 (1921-2013)

Kelly Clark, Lawyer who Sued Boy Scouts for Sex Abuse Victim, 56 (1957-2013)

Eyad Sarraj, Leading Palestinian Human Rights Campaigner, 69 (1944-2013)

Graham Mackay, Chairman of SABMiller Brewery Company, 64 (1949-2013)

Janet Rowley, Pioneer in Cancer Genetics Research, 88 (1925-2013)

Al Plastino, Comic Book Artist Mostly Known for Drawing Superman at DC Comics, 91 (1921-2013)

Bernard Shaw, Bodyguard-Turned-Husband of Patty Hearst, 68 (1945-2013)

Ned Vizzini, Young Adult Author & Television Writer, 32 (1981-2013)

Larry Lujack, Hugely Popular Chicago Radio Personality, 73 (1940-2013)

Al Goldstein, Founder & Publisher of Porn Magazine 'Screw', 77 (1936-2013)

David Coleman, Former BBC British Sports Broadcaster, 87 (1926-2013)

Kenneth Schechter, Navy Pilot Landed Plane While Blinded on March 22, 1952, 83 (1930-2013)

John Cornforth, Nobel Prize-Winning Scientist, 96 (1917-2013)

Edgar Bronfman Sr., Businessman & President of World Jewish Congress, 84 (1929-2013)

John Eisenhower, Son of President Dwight D. Eisenhower & Historian, 91 (1922-2013)

Ricky 'Lord Infamous' Dunigan, Founding Member of Rap Group Three 6 Mafia, 40 (1973-2013)

Mikhail Kalashnikov, Inventor of AK-47 Assault Rifle, 94 (1919-2013)

Yosef Lateef, Grammy Award-Winning Jazz Innovator, 93 (1920-2013)

Gunnar Ericsson, Former International Olympic Committee Member, 94 (1919-2013)

Edmund Eugene Johnson Jr., Korean War Veteran, 84 (1929-2013)

James Ecker, Prominent Pittsburgh Defense Attorney, 84 (1929-2013)

James Michael 'Mike' Hegan, Ex-MLB Player & Broadcaster for Cleveland Indians, 71 (1942-2013)

Bill Knight, World War II Veteran, 91 (1922-2013)

Paul Blair, 8-Time Gold Glove Center Fielder for Baltimore Orioles, 69 (1944-2013)

Rudy Hernandez, Won Medal of Honor in Korean War, 82 (1931-2013)

Ricky Lawson, Studio Drummer & Co-Founder of Yellowjackets Band, 59 (1954-2013)

Henri 'Henry's' Rechatin, French Tightrope Walker, 82 (1931-2013)

Wojciech Kilar, Polish Pianist & Composer of Classical Music & Film Scores, 81 (1932-2013)

Andy Granatelli, Former CEO of STP Motor Oil Company, 90 (1923-2013)

Rep. Andrew Jacobs, Indiana Democrat Served Seven Presidents, 81 (1932-2013)

Frederick Rheinstein, NBC Newsman who Caught Lee Harvey Oswald Shooting on Film, 86 (1927-2013)

Connie Dierking, Center in NBA, 77 (1936-2013)

John Cordice, Helped Save Martin Luther King Jr. After 1958 Stabbing Attempt, 95 (1918-2013)

Johnny Orr, Noted College Basketball Coach, 86 (1927-2013)

Benjamin Curtis, Guitarist & Co-Founder of School of Seven Bells Rock Band, 35 (1978-2013)

Farooq Shaikh, Indian Bollywood Actor, 65 (1948-2013)

Mike O'Connor, Veteran War Correspondent, 67 (1946-2013)

Carter Camp, Longtime Indian Activist, 72 (1941-2013)

Benjamin Holloway, Influenced Famous New York City Skyline, 88 (1925-2013)

Bob Grant, Early Talk Radio Provocateur, 84 (1929-2013)

James Avery, Actor Best Known as Uncle Phil on TV's 'Fresh Prince of Bel-Air', 68 (1945-2013)

Barbara Lawrence, Actress, Model, Writer & Real Estate Businesswoman, 83 (1930-2013)

Joseph Ruskin, Film, Television & Stage Actor, 89 (1924-2013)

Eusebio da Silva Ferreira, Famed European Footballer, 71 (1942-2013)

Allen Rosenberg, Olympic Rowing Coach, 82 (1931-2013)

Texana Hollis, Detroit Centenarian Whose Eviction Made Headlines, 103 (1910-2013)

And finally, a very special dedication to Bradley Flinn, whom I met several times in Binghamton, NY with Mike Depsky (Bradley died on December 20, 2013 from an aortic aneurism. He was only 44 years of age. Rest In Peace, Brad: we shall _never _forget all the good times that we shared with you over in Binghamton).

Bradley Flinn, 44 (August 4, 1969-December 20, 2013)


End file.
